A Secret Hero
by tilthewindowsshatter
Summary: Draco&Hermione are in their 6th year at Hogwarts.  Both are appointed Heads & must share quarters. Instances occur involving the both of them. It causes the to create this bond that otherwise wouldn't have happened. Beliefs are questions & feelings grow.
1. Chapter 1  Heads Meet

**Chapter One**

[_A loud whistle blew_]

The train was arriving at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to begin their 6th year.

Hermione ecstatic as always was trying her hardest to tone it down for Harry. He was still having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius. Both Ron and Hermione had spent countless hours convincing Harry it was best for him to come back to school, to get on with his life and move forward. A trying task that was. Now that they were finally here she could see that the storm was far from over.

She knew that for the next ten months the three of them were going to be challenged both together and separately. As the train came to a halt Hermione took a deep breath, put a smile on and joined her two best friends as the stepped off the train to begin their year.

Draco having spent the entire summer tending to his distraught mother was surprisingly looking forward to this school year. He never really thought of Hogwarts as a place that would teach him what he was really going to need once he graduated. This year was different though.

It was more of an escape, an escape from being constantly reminded about his father's imprisonment. After Lucius was apprehended in the ministry he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison.

Narcissa had fallen into a deep depression. She walked the manor as if she had no purpose, no reason for being. A month went by and she was starting to regain a little more of herself that she lost. A little part of her that made it her mission to push it upon Draco that he was the man of the house now. He was now expected to take over his father's roles at home and eventually, if things went according to plan, he would also step up where his father fell with the Death Eaters.

So looking at ten months inside the walls of Hogwarts was a decent distraction from all that was hanging above his head. As he stepped onto the platform a slight feeling of relief fell over him, but almost as quickly it was gone. At any point he could be called away to wherever the Dark Lord demands. That left Draco feeling uncertain.

All the 6th years made their way through the main doors. Everything looked bright and cheery. Hermione supposed the school was trying to lift the spirits of the students after the news of Voldemort's return. Each table was decorated with its house colors; it was above and beyond anything she had seen in her previous years.

The feast hadn't been served yet. "I'm bloody starving." Ron exhaled. "When is the food coming?"

"Hush Ronald, Dumbledore always gives a speech before food is served. Must we do this every year?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron gave her a smirk, "Relax Hermione I know. It's just, after the train ride and all your chatter about what we can do to make this year _great_, a lot was taken out of me."

Hermione gave him a shove, "Oh shut it Ron. I was just trying to put a positive spin on things. Anyway you weren't hel-" Before she was able to finish Dumbledore was at his podium ready to begin.

"Welcome to another fine year here at Hogwarts. We will begin our feast shortly, but first I have a few things we must go over." Dumbledore paused to scan the faces of his students.

"I know emotions are running wild with some of you along with your families after the events that took place this previous year. With the return of You-Know-Who there are some protective measures we must follow." Some students looked alarmed and others didn't seem the least bit fazed (m_ostly the Slytherin House_).

"All students, regardless of year, must follow the curfew. No students are allowed out of their dormitories before six in the morning in order to prepare for classes and are expected to be inside at dark. Students will be lead to and from classes by their House Prefects. If there is anyone caught roaming the halls unsupervised during class hours there will be a punishments enforced. Also each day we will have three hours of free activities. With permission you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade Village under supervision. For any students that cannot receive permission they will unfortunately have to remain inside the castle walls. You will not be confined to your dorms during this time, but do not go near the forbidden areas." He turned to look at Professor McGonagall, and then returned his attention to the school.

"Now, Professor McGonagall will take over to award the two students the titles of Head Boy and Head Girl, Professor." Dumbledore held out his hand to lead her to the podium.

"Hello students, I am looking forward to a new year with all of you bright individuals. Throughout this year I will need some help of course. There are far too many of you to keep track of by oneself. So without further ado may I please have Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy join me."

Hermione frozen with utter shock was unable to move herself. She had always expected to be given the role of Head Girl, but to have to share her glory with Malfoy was a bit unnerving. Malfoy of all people was granted the prize of Head Boy. She should have known things in her life never are a simple as they should be. This is obviously going to be her biggest challenge yet.

Harry gave her a nudge which broke her concentration. She quickly made her way to the front.

Draco scowled. How dare they buddy him up with the Mudblood! McGonagall must be daft if she thought this was a brilliant plan. Ignoring his inner quarrels he strode his way up to the front with Malfoy poise. He wasn't going to let one filthy creature keep him from having this title. He wouldn't dare have that over his head. He would just have to figure a way to force her into giving up hers.

As she placed the pins on their robe McGonagall exclaimed "Congratulations to you both! It was an easy decision to make with you being the top two students by far in your class. You both deserve it and I hope as young adults you can work together peacefully." She lowered her head so she was looking at them over her glasses.

"Yes Professor." They both unwillingly replied.

Will a smile Professor McGonagall faced the rest of the students "If everyone could help me congratulate this year's Head Boy and Girl." McGonagall raised her arms above her head and with that the students stood and cheered for Hermione and Draco.

On the outside the two of them looked proud, which they were, but on the inside they were both wishing this moment could be shared with someone else.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted while slamming her palms onto McGonagall's desk. "How can you possibly expect this to work? He is a vile, evil, deceptive, loaths-" She was cut off by a very furious Draco.

"How rude of you speak about me in such a disrespectful manner! You should watch your mouth Mudblood, next time you speak ill of me I might not be able to control myself." He said while moving towards her.

She matched his moves with her own. "I'm disrespectful? How _DARE _you!" Hermione screamed. "How dare you even keep a straight face when uttering that word? You are the last person I want to speak to me about respect." She was panting, utterly furious from head to toe. She wanted to hex him with every ounce of magic she could conjure.

A hand on her shoulder startled her. She whipped around to see Dumbledore standing with a forced smile on his face.

"That is enough fighting. In these trying times we don't need a war going on inside our walls. Professor McGonagall has chosen you two for a reason." Dumbledore paused long enough to see some calm in their faces.

"She has faith in the both of you. Though you might not see it now or maybe not for a while even. You both have a role in keeping this school alive." He walked passed them to stand by McGonagall's side.

"It's going to be hard and at times it might seem bleak, but I have faith in the Professors decision. Now you both will retire to the Heads Quarters immediately. Tomorrow you will sit down with the Prefects to discuss and plan a schedule. Until then settle into your new living space and try to find the silver lining in this time of darkness." He smiled and lifted his hand showing them the door.

Reluctantly the both left the office and headed towards their rooms.

Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with a look of distress.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Having those two in such close quarters? Mr. Malfoy has never seemed to be an imminent danger to Miss Granger, but with the path he has been rumored to take, who is to say he wouldn't cause her harm now?"

Dumbledore grabbed her hand and gave it a light pat. "My dear, I'd be more worried about her causing the harm. She's a very talented witch." With a wink he made his way towards the exit.

Just before leaving he turned back to her.

"I have no doubt this will be difficult Minerva. It might be downright impossible, but if anyone can derail Draco from his fast moving path towards Voldemort and his cause, it will be Miss Granger." He paused to let out a deep sigh.

"I just hope we haven't underestimated the amount of understanding she has in her heart."

With that he left, leaving the professor to mull over the events that just transpired.

She sat down at her desk and laid her head in her hands. Was this a good plan? Could Hermione handle Draco without even knowing the intent behind this whole ordeal? What if something far worse were to occur?

What if one of these children, by God they are only children. What if one of these children was to be hurt? Hurt or worse... She couldn't bear thinking about this a moment longer. She left her office and headed for her quarters.

This had to work, it just had to.

Hermione was practically charging down the halls towards the dorm. How can this be happening? How can she be expected to peacefully coexist with such a chauvinist pig? He made her insides ache with pure hatred. Draco Malfoy was the definition of everything she despised. Now she was assigned to work by his side the whole year? Unbelievable! She was so angry she felt like she could cry. So she kept up her sprint, all she wanted was her bed to fall into.

Draco was keeping up a steady pace. He was enjoying watching Granger get all worked up over this. She looked like a bloody lunatic, panting and sprinting down the corridor. Even though he was feeling just a furious as she probably was. How on Earth could he be expected to live with this… with this creature? This creature that was so below him that the sight of her made him want to put her out of her misery. Right now all he wanted was to retire to bed. Dealing with this at the moment was not going to happen. He was exhausted and just needed rest. Tomorrow will be a new day and there will have to be some way to fix this little snag then.

When they reached their quarters they found a very large living space. There was a small fire burning in the fire place which gave a little warmth to the dark room. To the left there was a small kitchenette and small eating area. On the back wall there were two large wooden door separated by a smaller one which was assumedly the lavatory.

"Lumos." Draco had his wand held out in front of him as he made his way to the room on the right side. It had a larger version of the Head Boy's badge attached to the door. Once inside he slammed his door behind him.

There was a small fire place lit so that he could see his surroundings. The room wasn't extravagant. Nothing like his back home at the Manor, but it would have to do. It was decorated nicely with silver and green linens and drapery.

"It's quaint." Draco chuckled. He was too exhausted to worry about the décor right now. So he slipped off his shoes and trousers and fell into his pillow. It didn't take him long to drift into sleep.

Hermione was still in the common area. She was over by the oversized bookcase examining the texts that were laid neatly on the shelves. Countless amounts of literature from your standard charms books all the way to use of advanced magical weaponry.

She was in awe she never thought that any space could outdo the Gryffindor common room. This was exceptionally beautiful. Though she was amazed it just didn't feel right. That dark cloud known as Draco Malfoy was hanging over her head. They would be sharing this space together. How on Earth was that going to be accomplished?

"Bugger, this isn't how I saw this year starting." She said with a sigh.

With a shrug she made her way to her door. As she entered she grazed the crest that was on her door. A small smile crossed her lips. She'll find some way to make this work. She closed her door behind her and settled in for a much needed sleep.

[_Bang, bang, bang_]

"Aw bugger off!" Draco shouted still half asleep.

[_Bang, bang, bang_]

This time the knock was louder and more rapid.

"Malfoy if you do not get up and ready this instant you will not be involved in the planning of this year's schedule." Hermione slammed her fist on the door again until it was violently swung open.

"Listen Granger, do you really think I give a damn about the schedule? You can go right ahead and do it yourself. Never call on me like that again." He started to close the door, but she put her foot in the way.

"So you don't care when you're scheduled to patrol? Anytime of the day is fine for you? Hmmm?" Hermione said with her know-it-all smirk.

Draco's forehead scrunched up. "Fine you insufferable pest. I will meet you in the study hall in fifteen. Now if you please would remove your foot, I would like to keep you from seeing me change." He put on his sly grin.

Hermione snorted. "Like I'd want to be put through that torture." She removed her foot and made her way towards the main door.

Once out in the hall she regained her poise and began her walk to the study hall. She had planned to get there early to make some pre-meeting notes, but she wasted that time trying to wake the ferret. She was hoping that she'd still have a few minutes to prepare herself.

Draco turned off the water to the shower. He leaned his hand up against the wall and ran his other through his dripping hair.

This was absurd. This arrangement is absolutely ridiculous. He sighed with frustration.

After a few moments he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He left the bathroom and went to his room.

Now with the sunlight in his room it felt a little warmer. He removed his towel and made his way to his closet and began to dress. Grabbing his school bag he made his way to the meeting.

The meeting took about an hour. They went through choosing patrol partners and the schedule for each pair. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to either of them that McGonagall made a speech on how the Heads should patrol together. So that was how it would be. Hermione and Draco still just couldn't understand why they were being forced to spend so much "quality" time together.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you dear?" McGonagall said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded and made her way over to her. "Yes Professor?"

"I just wanted to discuss with you privately about your situation with Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall held out her hand to gesture for Hermione to sit.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood this isn't meant to cause you stress dear. You both are our best students and it was only right to appoint you both as Heads. I know you were shock and I could see in your face that you were a little hurt, but I can assure you it wasn't meant to be that way." She reached out and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"I understand that ma'am. I would never really believe that you did this to hurt me. It was really just an overwhelming feeling at first." She lowered her head.

"I know and I apologize for not giving you a proper warning, but I believe that you are a strong woman and that you can handle anything that comes your way, especially this." She chuckled. "You are probably the only student I would consider partnering with him."

"I suppose I can take that as a compliment." Hermione grinned. "I won't let you down Professor. I'll do my best to make this work."

"I knew I could count on you." McGonagall began to stand. "Now run along to class. You don't want to be too late for it." She said with a laugh.

Hermione nodded and left the study. Still feeling uncertain about her situation, she did have a small sense of relief knowing that Professor McGonagall had faith in her. She was going to do what she must to make this situation bearable. So she put her head up and made her way to class.

After classes Hermione was ready to settle into her bed and cuddle up with a good book for the night. Harry and Ginny were going to Hogsmeade together and she didn't want to intrude. Though Ron had asked her to come to the common room for a little, she chose to pass. She wanted some peace after all this animosity from the previous day.

So she made her way back to her room and took her time walking the halls to enjoy being back at her home away from home. She was happy that she didn't have to patrol tonight with Malfoy. It was a nice break from his unbearable personality.

She finally made it to the portrait and whispered the password "Grindylow".

The portrait swung open and Hermione passed through the hallway into the common area. She came to a halt when she stumbled upon Malfoy in a compromising position with one Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione was frozen. She didn't know if she should make a break for her room or turn around and go to the Gryffindor common room with Ron.

She stupidly didn't make her decision quick enough, because Malfoy was turning around to see who was rude enough to interrupt his private time with Pansy.

"Ah Granger. Come for a show? I didn't peg you for someone who liked to watch. Unfortunately for you this is a private show with invitation only. Now remove yourself from my sight, I'm losing my appetite." He smirked then turned to give Pansy a wink.

"These are my quarters too! You cannot command me to do anything. Trust me the last thing I want to witness is you defiling some hussy from your house." She crossed her arms and made her way to her room.

"Hussy?" Pansy screamed and leapt up. "I am no hussy you filthy, disgusting Mudblood. Just because you are jealous of my social standing doesn't mean you're allowed to speak in that manner to make yourself feel better." Pansy had backed Hermione up against a wall at this point.

"In fact you should not speak to me at all if you know what is good for you." She leaned in to emphasize her force.

Hermione was standing her ground. She knew she could outwit Parkinson with her eyes closed, but the fact that she was up against a wall improved Pansy's chances of getting a hex off.

"Enough Pansy!" Draco yelled while pulling her back.

"Draco are you mad? It's the Mudblood, I can hex her with anything ri-"

"You cannot hex her with anything, especially in our quarters. Can you imagine the repercussions you and I will face if she were to be harmed?" Draco glanced back at Hermione

"Don't get me wrong Mudblood. I wouldn't like anything more than to see you suffer. I just don't see things ending well for me if something were to occur whilst I am here." He grabbed Pansy again.

"I think it's best if you were to go now. We'll pick this up again at another time." He kissed her cheek and handed her bag to her. "Run along pet. You wouldn't want to be caught roaming the halls unattended."

Pansy giggled and touched her cheek where his lips just left. She moved towards the exit with a little bounce in her step.

Draco was now back facing Hermione with a look of disgust. "I swear Granger if you ever interrupt me and my guests again you will be one sorry little girl." He chuckled.

"Well pardon me _Oh Great Malfoy_, I was not aware you were having guests. It's not like you gave me any warning. So there really is no reason for you to be attacking me as though you gave me one." She said crossing her arms and raising her chin.

He made his way toward her, pressing her back up against the wall. "We've discussed you speaking to me with a tone. Don't." He made his way towards his room. "Watch yourself Granger. You're stepping on a lot of toes recently."

"A lot? You mean you and Pansy? That's a laugh. I'm not too nervous about retaliation. I'm pretty confident in my skills. Pansy wouldn't be a challenge." She snorted and turned to her bedroom.

Draco turned back to her. "Though I do believe that Pansy, how should I say this, lacks certain abilities that you might possess. I wouldn't get too smug if I were you, that's when you'd slip. I wouldn't want anything more, but to see you fail. It's just I'd rather have you fall from the top, instead of a gradually defeat."

She had a grin on that irked him the wrong way. "Well Malfoy, if I didn't know you better, I'd say there was a compliment in there somewhere. Hmmm, most interesting."

That hit Draco like a punch. He did in fact make a small compliment towards her. He had no idea where inside him that crawled out of. He stuttered and managed, "That was nothing but an observation Mudblood. I would never stoop to complimenting you."

He hardly convinced himself with that. He took to his room immediately so she had no time to respond.

Hermione just stood there baffled at what she just saw. Malfoy looked as though he had a small panic attack. She giggled to herself and went into her bedroom.

"Oh my, that was priceless." She laughed to herself while changing into her pajamas.

She couldn't help but wonder how he managed that. She would have never thought him to be capable of anything nice, intentional or not.

It got her thinking. Maybe there was hope that the two of them could coexist. Who knows maybe they could be civil associates, never friends, but possibly associates? She wasn't in the mood to dwell on it longer.

She grabbed one of her books from home and cuddled up on the bed. She was determined to have a relaxing moment tonight. Everything else will have to be put off until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 A Surprising Rescue

To answer "J"… I know it's typically a 7th years role to become Head Boy/Girl. I just wanted the story to take place before Draco being asked to do Voldemort's bidding. So I changed that little bit.

**Chapter Two**

It was a few days later and it was time for Draco and Hermione to have their first patrol together.

Ten o'clock had rolled around and Draco made his way into the common room. Hermione though was not waiting for him as expected. He would've put money on it that she would have been tapping her foot with her arms crossed once he came out, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it all Granger. I don't want this to be dragged out longer than needed." He made his way towards her door.

Once there he smashed his fist into the wood. "Granger I do not have time to be wasting on you. If we are caught not on patrol old McGonagall will have our badges."

There was no answer. Draco sighed heavily. "Listen if you do not come out now I will just have to come in and retrieve you. There is no way I'm going to allow you to get me in trouble."

He waited again with no response. Growling he placed his hand on the door knob. Turning it he slowly entered the room. Scanning it he almost thought it was empty until he saw the top of her head just barely over the bed.

"What in blazes are you doing Mudblood? Did you not here me pounding on your door? Stop wasting both our time and get going." He shouted.

Hermione turned to him as she got up. He noticed her eyes were reddened and that her cheeks were tear stained. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. I must have been dazing off. I'm ready let's go." She dried her cheeks with her hands and brushed past him.

"Hold on there." Draco said and grabbed her arm. "What happened to you?"

"It's none of your concern Malfoy. Please just mind your business." She said quietly while releasing herself from his grip.

"I'm not concerned for you Granger. I'm concerned about going on this patrol and having to deal with your emotions." He said while straightening out his coat.

"Well don't worry. I wouldn't dream about boring you with the ups and downs of my muddy life." She headed out her room and towards the door. "I would also appreciate it if you would from this point on stay out of my room."

"I would like nothing more to never have to enter that retched place again. So from now on when there is a knock at your door you should probably answer it." He had now moved past her and was exiting the portrait hole.

They both roamed the halls in silence. There was a good amount of space between the both of them. They figured that if there was a large enough distance between them that they could pretend that they were patrolling alone.

They turned a corner and stumbled on three dark figures. Hermione gasped in shock and took a few steps back. Draco on the other hand knew these three lug heads just from their shadows.

"Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle? What brings you blokes out for a stroll?" He laughed and gave Blaise a slap on the back.

"We were struggling to keep entertained being cooped up in our house so we decided to see what the great halls of Hogwarts had to offer." Blaise's glance moved to Hermione. "It looks as though you have been so kind as to bring it to us on a silver platter." He grinned at her and slowly moved forward.

Hermione wanted to run, she wanted to even hex the grin off his face, but she couldn't. She couldn't run or speak she just stood there shaking. Blaise and Goyle were closing in on her and all she could do was stand there looking like a scared animal being hunted.

"Hold on there now gentleman. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Draco was now standing in between them and Hermione. "You cannot cause her harm. She's Head Girl, this would be one of the most unintelligent things you three could do."

Blaise was taken aback. "Well Malfoy, I didn't know you had such strong feelings toward this Mudblood. I should have known it was just a matter of time before you shacked up with her. You're living in the same dorm of course." He was almost in hysteria as he struggled to get that out.

Draco grabbed the front of Blaise's jumper. "Watch it Zabini! I would rather torture before befriending this thing. I am purely looking out for myself. I wouldn't dare lose my title over some childish prank you would so obviously pull. Now run along back to your dorm. I wouldn't want a teacher stumbling across this scene." He released Zabini with a forceful shove backwards.

Blaised pressed his coat back to its pristine condition. "If that's what you wish Draco. After all, we Slytherins are here to serve you." Blaise said with a sarcastic glare. The three of them strode away toward the dungeons.

Hermione was still shaken. Her breathing was sporadic and she was having trouble focusing.

"_Granger…Granger…Bloody focus…Pull it together will you!"_

Hermione snapped back to reality. Draco had hold of her shoulders and was shaking her out of her trance. "Uh… Oh… Sorry… That was a bit unnerving. I just I was just taking off guard." She rubbed her hands together and started walking again.

"Wait one second. I never thought I'd see the _Brightest Witch of Our Age _falter before my eyes. That was a welcomed sight I must say. You know I never would have guessed that those three would send you over the edge. I admit it was quite amusing. Seeing you frozen there like a scared child about to receive a punis-"

"Enough! I honestly couldn't care less about what you would have guessed or bet or thought. I froze, yes. I was being cornered by two large boys. It frightened me. Everyone is frightened at some point. It's not a crime. Now if you wouldn't mind shoving it for the moment… that would be greatly appreciated." She was panting, almost on the verge of tears. Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a small sob.

She looked terrible, an utter mess. Then Draco suddenly felt something, sympathy perhaps? Maybe there was some concern, but he didn't know why the hell there would be. He rubbed his temple to push these feelings to the back of his mind. It wasn't like he wanted to run over there and console her, but just feeling bad for her made him nauseous.

"I just –" She paused, unsure if she should even expose this to him. "I just… The reason I was so upset before when you found me in my room." She took a deep breath. "Blaise Zabini harassed me just before then. I was walking back to our quarters when he came up from behind me and dragged me into the lavatory."

Draco's stern face was starting to falter. He knew Blaise, but he never thought he would attack a girl when she was alone, especially to sneak up behind her. It wasn't something that was looked kindly on. Granted Sylterin was not known for their kindness and understanding, but these days in the younger crowd it wasn't exactly manly to attack a woman regardless of blood status. There had to be an explanation as to why Zabini had gone to that level. Draco's thoughts were bouncing around in his head. It just wasn't like Blaise to pull that.

Hermione began to speak again. "Once he got me inside he shoved me into a stall and followed me in. He stared me down for what seemed like forever without saying a word. I demanded him to let me leave, but he refused to budge." A tear escaped down her face.

"When he finally began to talk it was in a calm stern tone. He said that if I were a _Smart Muddy Bitch _that I would give up my head title and crawl back into the hole I was dug up from." She sniffled away the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"I told him that I had every right to keep my position as Head Girl and that even though he wanted it so badly, it was too bad for him. It just wouldn't suit him right." She finally let out a small smirk and ringed her fingers together.

Draco found himself grinning at that comment. "I'm assuming he didn't take that comment lightly?"

Hermione's smile faded. "No, he did not." She stiffened her chin and looked Draco dead in the eye. "He slapped me across the face and shoved me into the wall. Then he proceeded to threaten me with more physical harm if I didn't watch my smart Mudblood mouth." Her eyes then fell to the floor again.

When the words reached Draco's ears he thought he heard incorrectly. He was positive Blaise knew better than to attack a female student, Head Girl for that matter. Why risk his placement in school for such a small attack? There was more to this than to just have her drop her title.

He couldn't let her see that he was upset about Zabini's actions. So he gained his composure. "Well like I said before, you have been stepping on toes. Apparently you did not heed my warning." He gave her a shrug and moved passed her down the hallway in the opposite direction his housemates went.

Hermione looked at him with confusion. Why wasn't he relishing in this moment? He's always made it clear that he gets pleasure out of watching her suffer. Instead he looked almost upset about it all. She followed his lead and took off down the hallway.

They returned to walking in silence for the rest of their patrol.

Hermione awoke the next morning still rattled from her second encounter with Blaise. Thankfully it was Saturday and most students would be down visiting Hogsmeade. She made her way to the lavatory. She wanted a nice warm bath to calm her nerves.

She shut the faucet off and got into the tub. She sunk into the water and let the warmth come over her. It was exactly what she needed. She wanted to erase yesterday from her mind, like it never happened. But she thought about how Draco's face had a small hint of concern in it after she told him about Blaise. It seemed as though he was angered after hearing what his friend had done. It made her think. Was Draco capable of sincere feelings?

A loud knock on the door quickly brought her away from her thoughts.

"Granger? Can you speed up your pleasure time? There are others here that need to use the facilities." Draco muttered through the door.

"Um… yeah I'll be done in a moment." She finished up her bath and grabbed a towel. After drying off a little she opened the door.

Draco was taken by surprised to see her with only a small piece of material covering her. She had a petite figure. From the look of it her skin was smooth and soft. He never expected her to look so… so…

Bloody hell what was he doing? This is the Mudblood he was thinking about. Her blood is filthy, it's disgusting. Regardless of the outside she is still a filthy mutt on the inside.

He pushed past her and slammed the door shut.

Draco leaned over the sink and looked up to see himself in the mirror. He looked like a proper mess. Staying up all night trying to figure out Blaise's motives for attacking Granger was probably not the smartest plan. He used a concealing charm to hide the dark marks under his eyes. Then he moved on to washing his hair. He enjoyed doing that by hand. It always felt cleaner that way.

Once he was done he made his way back to his room. He changed into his clothes for the day and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. When he entered the common room he came across Hermione sitting in the oversized chair cuddled with a book.

"Typical Granger, it's Saturday and you're going to shack up in here all day. You're more of a fuddy duddy than I gave you credit for." He reached into the fridge and grabbed an apple. He walked over to the couch, plopped down across from her and put his feet up. "What are you reading anyway? It looks… large."

Hermione glared at him over the top of her book. "First of all I am not a _Fuddy Duddy _and secondly it's called "Lord of the Flies" it's written by William Golding. It's quite interesting actually. This will be my fifth time reading it. It's about a group of English boys stranded on an island where the struggle to survive the land and each other. It's one of my favorites." She smiled and went back to reading.

Draco snorted. "Muggle reading, it's not really my taste." Draco rolled his eyes and got up to leave.

"Off to spread your warmth and happiness to the rest of the world I see." Hermione sarcastically spat.

Draco turned with a grin. "Actually yes, my warmth will be spreading." He moved slowly with a smooth strut towards Hermione. He leaned over her in the chair and spoke into her ear. "Spread all over Parkinson."

Hermione flinched at that and made a face of disgust.

"Aw Granger, jealousy doesn't suit you well." He caressed her cheek. "It'll give you wrinkles where you don't need anymore." He winked at her and left through the portrait hole.

Hermione was fuming. What an insufferable git. How dare he intrude her space like that, then to top it off with an insult? "Unbelievable!" He was vile. She touched her hand to the spot where he had caressed her. He did have a lingering touch.

She leapt out of the chair. What on Earth was she thinking? This was Malfoy not some gentle soul. So what if his caress was nice? He was a horrid person and didn't deserve a second thought in this situation.

There was a knock on the door of the dorm. She rushed over to open it. On the other side stood Ron with his silly grin plastered across his face.

"Hello there Hermione. Are you busy?" He said shyly.

"Oh, of course not Ron. Come in please." She said as she moved aside to let him in.

The both crossed the entry way and sat on the sofa.

"Sorry to bother you without warning. It's just Harry and Ginny were getting all lovey and I just couldn't stand to watch it a moment longer." He looked up at her.

She grinned and put her hand on his. "Aw… Don't worry about it Ronald it's quite alright. I don't mind the company." She went to pull her hand away when Ron ringed their fingers together.

"Listen Hermione there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Ron was beginning to sweat. Hermione found it a little endearing that he was so nervous, but she figured it was just a matter of time before this was going to happen.

"Sorry I'm just nervous. Even though I shouldn't be, I've been practicing what to say all morning." Hermione snickered at that. She tried to keep it in but it was impossible.

"Oh thanks, make this easier for me by laughing at me struggle." Ron took his hand away and stood.

"No, no Ronald I'm sorry. Keep going. I want you to finish." She said smiling at him.

Ron sighed and sat on the table in front of her. "I like you Hermione. I like you a lot. I was hoping you feel the same for me and I wanted to know if you would…" He paused for a second and the continued. "I wanted to ask if you would allow me the honor of escorting you to this year's ball." He was now looking down at his feet.

Hermione lifted up his chin so that they were eye to eye. "Of course I would love to go to the ball with you. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else." She smiled the biggest smile she's had in days.

"Brilliant!" Ron shouted and shot to his feet. He lifted her up by her hands and gave her a huge hug. "This is the best news I've heard in a while." He released her from the embrace and headed for the door.

"I don't mean to just bolt, but Ginny gave me strict orders to give her the good news the moment it happened." He was as red as ever now. "I'll see you later yeah?" He was halfway out the door when he turned back to her.

"Hermione?" She looked over to him with an amused face. He was practically bouncing with excitement. She nodded for him to continue. "Thanks. You've made my year just now." Then he took off out the door.

Hermione sunk into the couch and let out a large breath. She was smitten. She's fancied Ron for some time now and she really couldn't picture attending the ball with anyone else. She leaned over and grabbed her book from the table and continued reading.

Malfoy and Pansy were hot and heavy by now. She was wriggling underneath him and that was riling him up. She was always good at the role of a pleasing companion.

Pansy had always been there for Draco when he needed his female fix. It was a guaranteed success each time. Granted Pansy wasn't what you would consider your average beauty, she did have some useful qualities. Most of them were categorized in the sensual department.

Pansy pulled their lips apart suddenly. "Draco." She spouted while gasping for air. "Draco we need to discuss our plans for the ball." She pushed him up by his shoulder. "Are we going together this year?" She made a pouty face and batted her eyes at him.

He let out a heavy sigh. Apparently she was shut down until this ball mess was sorted. "Of course we're going together Pansy. Who else would I take? You're the only one who deserves to stand on my arm." He supposed that did the trick because she was back on him like a wild animal.

Draco was never one to enjoy school activities. He had to keep up appearance though and taking Pansy to some silly school ball was a start. His mother wouldn't stand for him passing up and opportunity to take a fine, young, Pureblood like Pansy to the ball. So it must be done.

For the moment though there were other pressing matters he needed to tend to. He returned his focus to the task at hand and seduced Pansy into giving him the release he'd been working for all night.

When he was finished he made his way back to the Head dorm. He never stayed with Pansy after they were intimate. It was just something he never thought was appropriate. He was never the sentimental type.

He opened the door to find Granger passed out on couch. She looked peaceful, apparently drifting off to sleep while reading was her idea of a great night. Silly creature.

Draco let out a large sigh. He couldn't very well leave her there. It's a large room and it got a chill at night. Though why should he care? Let her get sick. It's no concern of his.

Instead of listening to his first thought, he went over and lifted her up. He decided it would be better to move her now than to have to wake up to her out here tomorrow.

Ignoring her previous warning about entering her quarters he pushed open the door. He got to her bed and he placed her down gently not to wake her. He then removed her shoes and spread the blanket across her.

The moonlight from the window was lighting up her face nicely. If only her blood wasn't so filthy she could actually be attractive. He never really realized someone could contain such subtle beauty. The way her features glowed was breathtaking. She wasn't particularly gorgeous, but there was something about her even in sleep that stunned Draco.

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head. What is he doing? What was he thinking? He shut her door behind him as he left. He made his way to his own room and fell into bed.

Why were these thoughts of the Mudblood invading his head? She's dirty. There is no reason she should be on his mind like this. He needed to stop letting this happen. His mind keeps drifting back to the morning where he saw her in the towel. How can something so beneath him look so… well so alluring?

"Damn it! Bloody hell this is insane." Draco rolled over in his bed. "She's a Mudblood. She isn't pure. There is no way that she can be so attractive… right?" He put his hands over his face.

He decided that it was a waste of time thinking about Granger like this. Thinking about her at all was useless. So he closed his eyes and removed all thoughts of her from his head. Falling asleep had never been so complicated before. Never has a female affected him so much. This wasn't good.

Hermione woke up in a startle. Somehow she was tucked into her bed. She was positive that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. So how did she get to her room?

She knew sleepwalking was out of the question. Last year Luna had asked her and Ginny to take part in a test she was conducting, for her own personal interests of course. The project fell through when Luna discovered neither of the girls were sleepwalkers. It confirmed for Hermione though that she did not make it to her room on her own.

So how was she waking up in bed? Draco possibly? No, no, why would he care where she slept? Goodness this irked her. Though it probably wouldn't have bothered anyone else so much, Hermione wasn't fond of not knowing what was going on.

She jumped off her bed and grabbed a sweater. After adjusting the mess of curls on the top of her head she made her way to the door.

Draco was sitting at the kitchen table reading a letter from home. He looked up to see a very confused and very agitated Hermione. "You really don't have a good morning look there Granger." He scoffed and returned his attention to his letter.

"Do you mind explaining how I ended up in my room last night Malfoy?" She folded her arms and started tapping her foot.

Draco didn't even look up to address her. "How should I know how you got to bed? Your average person walks there, but I don't know what you Muggles do?"

"Well for your information I had fallen asleep on the couch. So again, do you know how I got into my room _Malfoy_? She took a few steps towards him.

Draco was on his feet now. "Listen Granger, I do not know nor do I care how you were _magically _asleep in your bed." He brushed past her and headed towards the bathroom.

"It was you. Why did you move me to my room? I didn't peg you for chivalrous. Also didn't I tell you to stay out of there?" She was smirking now. A smirk that gave off a _you've been caught_ vibe.

He stopped and rubbed his forehead. He didn't think about how he would get away with denying it. Clearly he would have been the one to have done it. Who else would have stumbled across her in the night? Why did he do it to begin with? God he was a fool.

"Fine Granger. I moved your sorry self to your room. I didn't want you in the living area when I woke up this morning. I would probably have lost my appetite for breakfast." He smirked and went into the bathroom.

Hermione stood there unable to make a sound. She was amazed. Draco had actually done something nice. Something rather unnecessary and maybe for the selfish reasons he stated, but still kind. That baffled her. Why would he do something like that for her, a filthy Mudblood? He said that he did it for himself, but the way he said it wasn't convincing. Why did he care?

Hermione was confused at this. Maybe there was something about Draco that she couldn't see. Something maybe even he couldn't see. There might be hope for him after all.

She decided that it was time to put him to the test. She wouldn't be overly kind to him, she would be respectable. There is no reason why they can't live together without being at each other's throats.

She sighed. "Let's see how this goes shall we." She glanced towards the bathroom door. A smiled crawled across her face as she went into her room to change for classes.


	3. Chapter 3 Too Close Too Fast

**Chapter 3**

_Draco was walking into Hermione's room. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he just needed to see the way she looked while sleeping again. It made a knot in his stomach every time he thought about it._

_She would definitely be asleep now. If he could just get a glimpse and see that it was just one moment of misjudgment. Granger couldn't be that stunning. It was just the moonlight. That's it. It had to be the effects the moon did to her face that fooled him into seeing beauty._

_He made his way through her door and walked right up to the side where she lay. He stopped in amazement._

"_Bugger." He gasped. Though the room was slightly lit, the moon wasn't shining too brightly inside. Looking upon her now she was clearly naturally beautiful. How could this be? He turned away and ran his hand through his hair._

"_This is no good." Draco smacked his fist into his forehead as if it were to beat the thoughts out._

"_Malfoy? What are you doing? Stop that! Draco stop!" Somehow he hadn't heard her wake up and make her way to his side._

_She grabbed his hands and was now looking right at him. She had the most attractive eyes he's ever seen before. They were more astounding now as they looked deep into him._

"_Draco what are you doing in here? Are you alright?" She said in a soothing voice and placed one hand on his cheek._

"_Uh… yeah, yeah I'm fine Granger. Just thought I heard something coming from your room so I decided to see what you could be doing at this hour. I suppose I was mistaken." He took to leave but a gentle hand stayed locked with his._

"_You don't have to leave yet." She gave him a shy smile. "You can stay for a little if you want."_

_He looked at her with a confused stare. "Now why in blazes would you want me to stay? Furthermore what would make you think I would take you up on that offer?" He removed his hand from her grasp._

_Her smile grew more with that. "It's just now that I'm awake it will probably take me a bit to fall back to sleep. I figured we could, you know, get acquainted." She was now unusually close to him and still had that bloody grin on._

"_I don't know what is going on with you Granger, but I for one do not need to get to know you anymore than I have to. Your life is of no interest to –" Hermione had now pressed her lips up against his and had wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Draco didn't respond at first, but the softness of her lips enticed him to lean into her harder than he thought possibly._

_In a blink Draco had backed Hermione onto the bed and was running his hands up and down her petite figure. He wanted to stop, there was something screaming at him that this was unacceptable, but he couldn't pull away. She felt incredible._

_She wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself flush against him. There was no resisting now. He melted into her. He never thought some Mudblood could have this power over him. She was… she was…_

_She was giggling? What? He felt her release a tiny gasp of laughter on his lips._

_He pulled himself up and stared at her. She was now laughing out loud. Looking right into his face and laughing at him. He was stunned and also getting agitated._

"_What the hell are you laughing at Granger?" He said sounding more embarrassed than intended._

_She wouldn't say anything. Not one word. She just continued laughing in his face. It was really starting to irk him. He got up and scowled at her. "How dare you laugh at me you filthy bitch? Who are you to be acting this way towards your superior?" Nothing, she just kept laughing. Her laughter was cruel sounding, like its intention was to hurt him. It made no sense. What was going on? What the hell is he doing?_

Draco shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily and had a glisten of sweat on his forehead. Most of the sheets had been knocked off the bed from his dream.

"It was a dream." He rubbed his palms over his eyes. "A bloody nightmares more like it."

He got out from the sheet that remained over him and slid on his robe. Making his way into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water. Over the top of the glass he glanced over to the Head Girl's room. That dream was more than Draco could handle. It was unacceptable that he would allow his mind to wander so far as to find the Mudblood attractive. She was nothing more than disgusting creature with no desiring traits.

He finished his glass and headed back to bed. Lying flat on his back he tried with his might to suppress the feeling that dream gave him. He had just had an erotic dream about Granger. Maybe Blaise wasn't so far off about their living situation. No. Never. He would rather with the Weasley bit, even Loony Lovegood would be an acceptable occurrence. It must be the close quarters causing this. Right. If it were any other female as Head Girl and they lived in the same dorm he would have these same feelings. Right? Yes of course, he is after all a male and he had needs. He could not control what his dreams conjured up. He could however decide his actions while awake. Those actions would _never_ involve Granger.

Satisfied with his own personal therapy session he drifted back to sleep.

Hermione woke up early to get in and out of the bathroom before Draco woke up. She hadn't fully established a plan on how to mediate a truce between the two of them and she didn't want to run into him without being prepared.

Once dressed, she rushed out the dormitory and headed off to meet Ginny. The two were going to visit Hogsmeade together and shop for ball gowns.

"Hermione, over here!" Ginny leapt off the stone wall and walked towards Hermione. "Two minutes late. Jeeze Hermione you sick or something?" She giggled as she said that looking more like Ron each time she were to laugh.

"No Gin. I was just trying to rush out of my dorm it actually took me longer because I kept forgetting things." She made a face at Ginny and started towards the road.

"Why were you rushing? You know were not on a strict schedule. Three hours should be plenty of time for us to browse." Ginny made after Hermione and they walked side by side down the road.

"I didn't feel like an early Malfoy encounter today. Just not in the mood to suffer his vile personality." She said with a little falter.

Ginny nodded. "Understandable. He is quite the pompous ass."

"Yeah he is isn't he?" Hermione forced a smile at that point. She knew Draco was an ass, but there was something hidden in him that she had only recently started to see surface. Maybe because they live together? Her mother had said something before about when you live in close quarters with another individual you learn things about them that would never have been seen otherwise.

Hermione was obviously intrigued by theses sudden holes forming in Draco's armor. For reasons unknown to her, she wanted to work her way through them and see what was on the other side. It just had to be done properly, no mistakes, if there were he would surely close up faster than she could imagine.

"So what color are you two planning on wearing?" Ginny asked.

Broken out of her thoughts Hermione stuttered. "What.. um? Who?" She looked like an idiot. They had been flicking through dresses in Gladrags Wizardwear and she had been barely paying attention.

Ginny creased her forehead and gave Hermione a head tilt. "My brother Ron… and you. Have you guys decided on a color for you ball outfits?" She pulled out a short green number and held it up to herself. Making a frown face she returned it to the rack and looked back at Hermione for a response.

"No actually. We haven't really spoken about it since he asked me to go. It hasn't really come up honestly." Hermione shrugged and pulled out a black halter dress that hung right below her knee.

Ginny beamed at her. "How about no color?" She giggled. "This would be stunning on you. It would also make it easier for mum to match Ron's outfit."

Hermione smiled. It was simple and tasteful. She wouldn't stand out, but it would also show off her figure nicely. "Yes. This one will do the trick."

She looked up at Ginny who now had a strapless deep purple dress in hand. "I'll take this one then. Never really tried this much purple at once before." She beamed to Hermione. The both made their purchases and headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione had patrol tonight and she had some school work that needed tending to.

The two girls separated ways when they passed the Gryffindor common room. Hermione headed back towards her dorm. She was walking down the last hallway before she was to reach her quarters. Suddenly she got the feeling she was being followed. She began to pick up her pace and could see the portrait just a few feet ahead. A sense of security had started to fall over her when all of a sudden she was pressed firmly up against the wall.

Blaise Zabini had come from her side and pinned her up against the wall with his entire body. He was leaning into her so hard that it became difficult for her to breath.

"I told you to watch yourself Mudblood. Clearly your know-it-all attitude makes it difficult for you to listen to my warning." He pressed his cheek up against hers and took a deep breath inhaling her scent. "For a filthy Muggle you do have an arousing scent." He moved his head back so he was staring down at her.

"Let me go Zabini! If you do anything to me you will lose your place here at Hogwarts. I don't believe mummy will be too pleased." Her Gryffindor fight was shining through, though she doubted it would send him fleeing.

He smacked her across the face so hard she thought she was going to fall to the ground. Regaining her composure and fighting back her tears, she straightened herself out and returned to their staring contest.

He was about to lay another one on her when someone's hand wrapped around his wrist. Hermione wanted to hug whoever it was. She was sure another hit would have sent her to the ground and there was no way she would be able to keep her composure.

Draco stepped out from behind Blaise and whipped him away by his arm. "What the fuck are you doing Zabini? Are you a bloody fool? I thought we discussed how this would end for you if you were to attack her?" Draco released his arm and slowly moved to block Hermione for Blaise's sight.

"Dammit Draco! I am well aware of what would happen. From what you said you were only concerned about what punishment would fall onto you. As far as I saw you were neither with me nor her. So why are you so bloody concerned?" Blaise walk right up to Draco. They were practically nose to nose.

"You are part of my house. You are also a good friend. Normally I wouldn't give a damn, but this whole situation will not end well for me, you or the Slytherin House. So I strongly advise you removing all want to attack Granger from this moment on." Draco took a step back so that Blaise could clearly see the seriousness on his face.

"I don't know what has come over you Draco. Last year you would have given a finger just to see that bitch squirm. Now you are standing in between her and that fate? It seems to me that it's more than you just looking out for you and your House." Blaise leaned to the side so that he could see Hermione's face again.

Hermione flinched at the retched sight of him. She glanced down at the ground and hugged herself with her arms. What the hell was wrong with her? She knew she could stand her own against the likes of Zabini. But something about how he went about threatening her caused her to cower.

"I'll see you around lovely." He winked at Hermione and made his way down the hallway.

Draco shouted after him. "Don't you dare make such accusations at me Zabini! You hear me? You do it again and you'll pay for it."

Blaised turned a little while making his way down the hall. "Whatever you say Malfoy." He turned a corner and was out of sight.

Draco was furious. How dare Blaise make such assumptions? He had no right to call him out like that. There was nothing more to his actions than pure selfishness. He wasn't going to lose his Head position because of Zabini. It just wasn't going to happen.

Hermione was still standing behind him in complete silence. She didn't know what to do. She was so frazzled and all she wanted to do was fall to the ground and let out a good cry. Instead she looked up at the back of Draco's head. She felt something then that she would never had expected to feel towards him. It was a sense of gratitude. She was thankful that he had shown up when he did. She was actually more thankful that it was him over anyone else. He had rescued her before from Blaise and for a quick second while being pinned on the wall, she had wished Draco was there to do it again. Then he was, he did show up. He did protect her again. For that reason she couldn't help but to be thankful.

She cleared her throat of the sob that was building up. She was only able to get out a small squeak. "Thank you." She stepped back up against the wall again. Without it she felt as though she would topple to the ground.

Draco quickly spun around and looked at the pale, fragile figure in front of him. "What the hell was that all about Granger? What have you done to get so far up on Zabini's hit list?" He was almost yelling at her. He was furious with her. She had to have done something to piss of Blaise. That was the only explanation for this whole mess. If he didn't figure out what she had done he was sure he was going to be continually dragged into it and he was not willing to keep up with these attacks.

She let out a little sob. She glanced up at him and he saw the shimmer of tears filling up her eyes. "I haven't done a thing to that horrid boy. I don't usually go out of my way to get myself into compromising situations. I didn't really think he needed a reason anyway. I'm just some lowly Mudblood here for him to torture." She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears trailing down her face and pooling at her chin.

There was a small flicker of sympathy in Draco's face. It was quick and you wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't looking for it, but Hermione saw it. She saw the look in his eyes, it was a flash, but there all the same. She burst into tears at that moment. She couldn't believe how vulnerable she felt and she probably looked the part as well. So she started to cry even more because of the fact she was crying in front of Malfoy. She must have looked like a real dolt to him.

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh. He didn't like witnessing emotions in other people, especially crying. It was such an ugly action. It never really suited anyone. But when he looked at Hermione he didn't think disgust. He actually saw something appealing, a raw beauty. Her eyes and cheeks were red with sadness, maybe some embarrassment, but something about what it did to her made him let his guard down.

He couldn't very well leave her in the hallway to wallow to herself. "Come on Granger. Let's get you inside so no one else has to witness this trainwreck." He held out his hand to help her to her feet.

She looked at him questionably, but in the end reached out and took it. Once to her feet he snaked his arm around her waist and led her back to the dorm. She never would have thought his touch would be so comforting, but it was. She could feel the anxiety slipping away.

When they got inside he moved her to the sofa and sat her down. "I'm going to go speak with McGonagall and see if we can switch our patrol to another night. I'll just say you're ill or some nonsense like that. I don't think roaming the halls tonight will be the best plan." He nodded to her and made his way out.

Hermione just sat there in a daze. She didn't know what was happening to her. Why was she letting a oaf like Blaise Zabini affect her so? This was so unlike her. Normally she wouldn't have let herself get caught off guard like that. She was losing it. She needed to regain her strength.

She snapped out of her fog to make her way to the lavatory. She drew herself a warm bath and sank into her thoughts. How could this be happening?

Should she tell Harry and Ron? Bigger no. They would just cause more commotion then there already is. But if they were to find out that she was keeping this from them they would be furious. Even more furious to find out that bloody Draco Malfoy had been the one to protect her instead of them. Ron would be devastated. He has always had doubts about himself and his heroic abilities, this would just put another dig in him. So it was for the best that she kept things quiet for now.

She finished up soaking and made her way into bed. She needed a good rest. Awake she would continue to mull over every little detail. She needed to sleep, she needed a break from herself. She curled up under her comforter and drifted into a deep sleep.

Draco had reached McGonagall's office and tapped lightly on the door. It cracked open and he pushed his way in. The professor was sitting at her desk looking over some work. She glanced up over her spectacles. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She placed her quill down to give him her full attention.

"I have a dilemma professor. See Granger has fallen slightly ill. Nothing serious I assure you. She claims to have a slight cold. She asked if I would come to you and arrange another group to patrol tonight and we take their next shift. Normally I wouldn't do as she asks but I am in the mood for an extra night off." He sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well this is short notice. Seeing as this probably isn't going to become a common thing with you. I will take care of finding different students to cover for you both." She took off her glasses and looked to him again. "Is Ms. Granger alright? Does she need a visit from Madam Pomfrey? I can arrange that as well."

"No." He might have said that too quickly, but McGonagall didn't seem to pick up on it. "She said that wouldn't be necessary and that she would seek assistance if things took a turn for the worse." He had already gotten his answer, he just really wanted to leave now. "Is there anything else? I don't mean to be rude, it's just I'd rather get back before it gets too late."

McGonagall looked wearily at him. "No, that will be all Mr. Malfoy. I will let you or Ms. Granger know when your rescheduled patrol will be." She stood as he got up to leave.

He nodded at her and made his way to the door. On the other side was a dark empty hallway. I was a decent walk back to his room, but it would give him time to regret his actions.

What is going on with him? Why has it become so pressing to watch out for Granger? She didn't need his help, at least she normally wouldn't. She's the smartest girl in their grade. She gives him a run for his money quite often. So why is she faltering all of a sudden? Also why the hell is he always the one to step in and play hero? Where the bloody hell were Potter and Weaselbee? Wasn't that Weasley bloke courting her at the moment? Why wasn't he there when she needed rescuing? Sorry excuse for a boyfriend he was.

Still it was not Draco's responsibility to watch over her. He had his own life and his own problems.

He was in a constant waiting period, waiting for Voldemort's call to the line of duty. He had no clue when that was going to happen or what it would entail. Waiting for it made him abnormally edgy. He was able to keep his calm stature in front of his classmates. Eventually though he was sure he would crack. There is only so much pressure one can take before the load gets too heavy.

Draco walked through the portrait hole and through the living room. He noticed Hermione was nowhere in sight. It was eerily quiet. He assumed she must have taken to her room, so he did the same. Playing hero was slightly exhausting.

He climbed into bed and was only able to manage slipping off his shoes before he fell asleep. He had never welcomed sleep like that before. Just knowing that all thoughts of the evening would be put on hold until tomorrow was extremely relaxing.

Hermione woke up in what she could only assume was the early morning hours. She was thirsty and was able to persuade herself to make a run to the kitchen.

When she opened her door she was startled to see that Draco was also awake and sitting by the fireplace with a mug of some sort of beverage. He looked as though he was in deep thought and she didn't want to disturb him.

She tried to quietly make her way to the kitchen and grab a glass. "Granger?" She froze in her tracks and turned to see him looking over his shoulder at her.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" She said trying to take the attention off the fact she was tip toeing around.

He made a sort of muffled laugh. "I couldn't sleep. So I came out here and made myself a warm cup of dragon's milk. What are you doing sneaking around at this hour?" A smirk pulled at his lips. She could tell he was trying to hide it.

"You looked content in your thoughts and I didn't want to disturb you. I just need a glass of water and I'll get out of your way." This is a start. She would be respectable and see what would come of it. She grabbed a cup and filled it to the top with fresh water. Then she turned to make her way back to her room.

"Hey Granger… this book… "Lord of the Flies"… do you think what they went through could really happen? I mean the monster that was in all of them. Do you think that can really happen to someone?" He had turned back to face the fire.

Hermione moved to sit in the chair by him. "They were all under a great deal of stress and despair. They were children, children alone to survive on their own." She paused slightly. "Yes, I do believe it is possible… to have an inner demon that you cannot control as easily as one would want."

He looked up at her. She had never seen him like this. He looked so open, so real. Not like the shallow, sarcastic jerk he normally is.

"I think that if you were put in a situation where you had to survive and were being led by someone that you are not sure is fully capable himself of knowing what is right… I think that your inner battles could be seen by yourself as a monster. Not knowing what to believe or what is right. It isn't always black and white. That's where people get lost. They expect things to be simple and just come easily, but that's not always possible." She stopped noticing the pain in Draco's face.

He hated how close she got to practically spelling out how he felt. She was pretty much inside his thoughts at this point and it was too much for him to handle. He didn't like being this open. It was a weakness his father taught him never to expose. It was a fool's game, emotions. There was no reason to show them, keep a tight and strong demeanor and you'll be ready for anything.

But he wasn't ready for Granger to crack his shell. She came damn close though. Too bloody damn close.

Without even a word or a look Draco got up and went into his room. He shut his door quietly behind him. Once inside he lost it. He flung his mug at the wall and watched as it shattered, spilling all the milk down the wall to the floor.

What was happening to him? Letting his guard down in her presence? That was not something the Draco he was use to would do. But he was losing parts of that Draco every day. He didn't know how to hold on much longer. The pressures of the unknown tasks his mother and the Dark Lord would lay onto him, the unexplainable need to play Granger's guardian. Then there's the recent comfort he feels when around her too. Why was this happening? He is a Malfoy. There is no excuse for this. It was just unacceptable and his father would have his head if he were to find out.

This needed to stop. He needed to get back to his true self again. The first step in doing that was to stop being so bloody nice to the Mudblood.

He climbed into bed neglecting the mess he had made. He rolled over and worked on falling asleep again.

Hermione was still in the spot he had left her.

What was that all about? That question, that look? Then he just up and left without another word. He was unbelievable. She didn't quite understand it but she thought he was asking her about himself more than he was asking about the book. She didn't even know he had been reading it. Why had he read it? Muggle reading wasn't his taste.

This was too much for one sitting. It was going on three in the morning and she needed sleep. She grabbed her cup off the table and headed to bed. She looked over to Draco's room and with a sigh entered her own.


	4. Chapter 4 A Changing Heart

**Chapter 4**

"Draco darling! Draco?" Pansy grabbed hold of Draco's and slowed him down. "Goodness you're a hard one to catch." She giggled and rubbed her cheek against his arm.

"What is it Parkison? I've got class soon and I don't feel like being late today." He practically oozed agitation.

Pansy made a sad puppy dog face. "I just wanted to tell you how excited I am for the ball. Me, you and a whole night dedicated to us." Her eyes were shining with anticipation. "Are you not looking forward to it?" She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Draco rolled his eyes. This girl was persistent. Was it really necessary to express his feelings about a bloody dance? If he were to be honest he'd rather not go to this hyped up school event. It offered nothing for him but to be forced into a small area with people he couldn't stand.

Pansy's face was losing its glow. Could she tell he despised the idea of going to the dance with her? Well it really wasn't because it was with her, it just didn't really make the idea any better.

He sucked it up and decided it better to keep her happy. He turned to her and grabbed her waist. Pulling her in closer he leaned down and planted a hard kiss on her, allowing her to melt into his arms. The kiss was quick and lacking in emotion on Draco's end, but Pansy didn't seem to notice.

He released her from their embrace, flicked her nose and took down the hall towards class.

He liked Pansy, he really did. She was everything he would be expected to want. She was from a reputable Purblood family. She was driven when it came to pleasing her parents, something he could relate to. She was a Death Eater-to-be if he'd ever seen one, but for a while now this _relationship_ was purely physical.

He couldn't interest himself beyond that. The thing is he use to believe that was all there was to it. Never did he expect to want more from a companion. He saw how his parents were together, strictly business. There were a few brushes and touches that slipped in front of his, but other than that he never saw them be loving towards one another.

That had all changed when he saw the devastation in his mother after his father had been sent to Azkaban. She looked as though she had lost a part of herself, part of her soul. Draco never thought it was possible to see such sorrow. It killed him to see his mother in such pain. Narcissa was the only woman Draco could honestly admit to loving. She was his bloody mother of course, he needed no reason as to why he cared for her it was obvious. So seeing her so broken… so beaten, it almost knocked the breath right out of him.

At that moment he saw that there was more to a relationship than just the physical things. The one you were meant to be with would fill up half of you, they would become your life. Without them you would feel no reason for living.

With Pansy the sparks weren't there. He could feel it. He wanted more. There was just no girl that gave him that feeling, that want to be constantly with them. So for now, for appearance sake, he was with Pansy. He would just have to wait for that feeling to happen.

Draco reached his Transfiguration classroom with time to spare. He was in a way forced to take this course. His mother told him that it would look good for him if he were to prepare early for his N.E.W.T.s next year. He didn't understand why if he was to receive orders from the Dark Lord. Who is to say he will even attend this retched school next year? But being the reliable son he was, he did as mother told.

The class dragged on for what seemed forever. They practiced conjuring spells directed towards what could be expected from the N.E.W.T. It was exhausting. He hardly kept focus.

His mind had drifted back to the previous night. _Hermione Bloody Granger_! That annoying twit, she was unbearable. She had gotten into his head. She saw his vulnerability and took full advantage. She was gentle and she seemed to care. How dare she? He did not want her sympathy. She is a Mudblood, a dirty being.

The problem was… the problem was that he had pretty much invited her into his mind. Why did he ask her that question about her damn book. He had seen it on the table beside the sofa. He picked it up just to read the first few pages to confirm his suspicions of it being a waste of time. He was surprised, it was actually interesting. He took it to his room and continued to read it. He finished it the night she stumbled on him in his daze. He just opened up to her without thinking. What a bloody fool.

The thing that unsettled him the most was that she was kind. She didn't laugh at his feeble state, she seemed more concerned. That is what bothered him the most, the closeness that occurred between them. It was wrong, it was disgusting to think he almost felt kindly towards her. But he did. He felt thankful that she was there to snap him out of his thoughts. Granted he got angry with her and that is why his armor established itself again, but if it weren't for her doing that he might have sat like that for hours.

He needed to fix this immediately. He couldn't let her close to him. He was her superior. He had to remind her about that. Keep the ranks in tacked.

He headed towards the Head dorm. Now was a better time than any to start regaining his self. He barged through the portrait hole with a mission. He was ready to go off, he was ready to let her have it.

Hermione was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. She had just returned from class as well and hadn't changed out of her school clothes.

When she heard the door swing open she turned to see Draco with a determined look on his face. This cannot be good.

He marched right over to her and slammed her right up against the counter. She was so taken off guard she dropped the plated she was holding. She stared right into his eyes with confusion. This is not the Draco she saw last night. This wasn't even the Draco she was used to. This was a more intense, angry version of the Malfoy she was acquainted with. It scared her.

"Draco what on Earth are you doing? Let go of me now!" She shouted shakily at him.

He laughed at her. An evil laugh that sent chills down her spin. "Listen to me you disgusting Mudblood. I am sick of watching over you. I'm tired of having to stand between you and my House. From now on handle yourself. I will no longer be there to save you from Blaise or any other attacker." He grinned the most disturbing smile. "Believe me when I say I do hope he tries again. Makes no difference to me."

He released her by shoving her a little harder into the counter. With another one of those grins he turned and went to his room. He slammed the door and left her sight.

Hermione slid down the front of the counter and hugged her knees to her chest. She was in the moment where the shock was wearing off and the tears were about to burst from her. She began to shake and with that the flood poured down her face. She leaned her head into her knees and just sat there broken.

What just happened? That was horrific. He had just attacked her. How was this possible? After last night she had thought maybe there would be some civility between them. Apparently she was mistaken. He had come after her. From the looks of it all he planned to attack her the moment he returned. That hurt the most. She was in her own room and that wasn't safe.

The tears were coming on strong now when a set of hands wrapped around her arms. Without even realizing it she was being lifted to her feet and being wrapped in a warm embrace. She inhaled the familiar smell and felt a small sense of security.

It was Ron. He had planned on stopping by after Quidditch practice and walked in on her cowering on the kitchen floor. He just held her. He didn't ask what had happened or who had hurt her. He was just there to comfort. That was more than enough for her. She melted into him and let go of all the hurt she was feeling.

She cried herself into exhaustion. Ron had already moved them to her room and they were sitting on her bed. He had been letting her cry nonstop for twenty minutes now. He was remarkable. He wasn't the bravest or even the strongest boy she knew, but he was always there for her. He was her best friend, well aside from Harry. She was able to let herself break down in front of him without being concerned about how he would look at her.

She was barely staying awake now. Ron noticed and laid her down onto her pillow. She slipped into unconsciousness rather quickly. Ron pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He made his way out the door while making small glances over his shoulder at her. He was gone and she was free to sleep her woes away.

Draco was at his desk staring at the wall. He was uncertain of how he felt. Normally he would have been beaming. If things were normal he probably would have gone and bragged to Blaise by now. But things weren't normal between them. He wasn't normal himself. Things were certainly strange. He wanted to be relishing in this glory. He had just broken the Mudblood down. She faltered right before his eyes and he should have been thrilled. He wanted to be happy.

Something deep down, really deep down, was eating at him. Had he been too harsh? Did he really need to just attack her out of the blue? She would have undoubtedly given him a reason to snap eventually. He could have waited for that moment. There was a feeling of remorse.

Why the hell was he doing this to himself? Second guessing, regretting. This was horrid. He was beating himself up for hurting Granger. When he saw the pain in her face it got to him. He couldn't show her, but it was there. Why was it there?

"Fuck!" He slammed his fists down. "What is wrong with me?" He ran his hands through his hair and stood from his seat.

She was getting to him. He was damned if he knew why but she was. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't understand how she managed to get under his skin.

He flopped down onto his mattress and threw the comforter over his head. He forced himself to let sleep take over.

Hermione woke up exhausted. She hated that feeling. You waste the time sleeping just to wake up like it never happened? It was irritating.

She woke up and went over to her mirror. She looked like a train had hit her. Her eyes were still puffy from her crying and strands of hair were matted to her cheeks from the tears.

Gaining courage and letting out a deep breath she opened her door.

It was silent. Thank goodness. The absolute last thing she wanted was to see Malfoy's vile face looking at her. She moved to the bathroom to wash away the events from the night before. After getting cleaned up she went to her room and dressed for the day. She decided that she would go and spend some time with Ginny and Luna. It would be a nice escape from her issues and she wouldn't have to answer Ronald's obvious questions about why he had found her that way.

She grabbed a sweater and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and received a welcomed smile. Hermione returned the gesture and passed through the doorway.

When she got inside Luna was sitting on the sofa reading the latest issue of the Quibbler. When she heard Hermione enter she glanced up with her wide dreamy eyes. Her eyes always looked as though they were somewhere else. Luna gave a spacey smile and stood up to give Hermione a hug. "Oh Hermione! So good to see you again. It's been quite a while. I suppose you were busy dealing with Head Girl responsibilities. That's alright I didn't get as offended as some." She smiled again and sat back down.

Hermione felt a little uneasy. What did she mean "offended as some"? Never mind that. God girl do you always have to read into everything. She said down next to Luna and waited for Ginny to appear.

"Hermione!" Ginny scampered down the stairs and plopped down on the chair next to them. "How are you? Ron said you were a complete mess when he came to see you. Is everything alright?" Ginny was genuinely concerned, but Hermione was not in the mood for this now.

"I'm fine Gin really. Don't worry about it. I don't feel much like discussing it now." She might have said that a little too harshly because Ginny flinched a little.

"No matter. One doesn't need to discuss things they don't wish to. It's their own choice who the divulge information to." Luna said with a spacey tone. She hadn't even looked up from her paper.

"Fine." Ginny said stiffly. "If you do not want to divulge anything to me… I don't want to spend my time with you." Ginny got up and made her way to the stairs.  
>"Ginny it's not that. Honestly. I just don't want to speak about it at the moment. Please don't take it personally." Hermione was practically begging.<p>

Ginny didn't even look back she just continued up the stairs. When the door slammed Hermione slumped back into her seat.

"Don't worry. It isn't you. Her and Harry had a bit of a tiff and I believe she is upset about that more than you not talking to her." Luna flipped her page. "She just needs to calm down."

Hermione was hurt. So what if Luna was right? She asked not to speak of it and Ginny should have understood. She of course felt bad that Harry and Ginny fought, but to take it out on her was uncalled for.

She stood up and made for the door. She turned back quickly to Luna. "I'm sorry Luna. I don't feel like going out anymore. I think I'm going to head back to my room. We'll try again another time."

"No worries Hermione." Luna said nothing else. Silly girl. She was hardly affected by anything. Hermione wished she could have that feeling towards things.

She rushed down the halls. She didn't want to give anyone the chance to come up from behind her. She just wanted to get into the security of her room or what was left of it.

She burst through the portrait hole and let out a sigh of relief. Safe. She was able to relax. She took off her coat and slung it over the back of the chair. She stood in front of the fire place and let out a spell to ignite the fire.

Once the light from the flames stretched across the room Hermione let out a large gasp. She was not alone.

A dark figure moved itself out of the corner towards her. She panicked. She went for her wand but was instantly frozen by a charm thrown by the intruder's wand. All she could do was stand there helpless.

When the figure stepped out of the dark she wanted to cry. It was Blaise. He had an awful smile across his lips. He moved up to her so that their chests were touching. He looked directly down on her with an unsettling glare. She was not ready for what happened next.

He picked her up by the shoulders and threw her back into the sofa. The force caused it to topple over and sent her down hard on her back. The breath was knocked out of her, but she realized she wasn't frozen anymore. She went to grab her wand, but in a blink he was on her again. He punched her directly into the left side of her ribs causing her to let out a screech. He then grabbed her by her hair and lifted her to her feet. He dug his hand into her pocket and took out her wand. Throwing it to the side, Hermione lost all hope for defending herself successfully.

Deciding that it would be cowardly to let this go on without a fight she whipped her fist and smacked it right into his jaw. The contact made he hand sting in pain, but it was nothing compared to what came next.

Blaise pulled his wrist far past head and slammed it right into Hermione's nose. She let out another cry of pain as he lifted her again by her hair. With another wind up he threw another punch into her stomach. She bent over in pain and wrapped her arm across her belly. Blaise lifted her again.

She had to fight back. This was not her. She was stronger than this.

So she did. She hit and kicked. She pushed at him and screamed in his face, but all he did was laugh.

"You think your pathetic attempts at fighting will hurt me. You're a scrawny, pathetic Mudblood. It's time you remembered that." With that he threw her onto the top of the kitchen table so hard that it collapsed beneath her. Shard of wood scattered at her sides. Her sight became dark around the edges. That last hit had her down for the count.

Blaise began unleashing strong, swift kicks into her side. Not even fazed by her pleas to stop.

She was blacking out. If that were to happen who knows if he would stop at that. She could be dead soon enough, he could kill her.

Why? Why was he doing this? She had done nothing to deserve such treatment. Her blood status should not warrant such actions.

Her thoughts were going in and out. She was losing it now. Suddenly her mind went to Draco. She wished for him to come and stop this from happening like he had before. But she knew he wouldn't. He said he wouldn't. He had even wished this on her. She hoped he'd be pleased when he walked in on her bloody corpse. She hoped he'd be downright giddy to see her in such a state.

This was it. She was losing focus. Darkness was right on top of her now. She almost welcomed it. It would stop the pain from Blaise's persistent blows. But she wouldn't just give up. She was going to hold onto consciousness until it was out of her control.

She thought she felt a rib crack and that's when she lost her battle. She blacked out after that excruciating pain. She wasn't aware of what happened next.

Blaise saw that she had lost consciousness. He laughed. He leaned down and pulled her off the broken pieces of the table by her shirt. He let her drop to the ground with a hard thud. He pulled out his wand and aimed at her chest.

"This is your fate you filthy Mudblood. You deserve this and I have the pleasure of carrying this out." With a smile he opened his mouth to mutter the Unforgivable.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco screamed this with all the fury he could get out. He had just returned from one on one time with Pansy and walked in on this battlefield. Furniture was broken and knocked over. Blood was all over the pieces of the kitchen table. Then there was the mangled body of the Head Girl laying at Zabini's feet.

"Draco? Must you constantly put your nose where it doesn't belong? _THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU_!" Blaise charged at Draco. Apparently interfering for the third time was enough for Blaise. He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him in close.

"Unhand me Zabini! You're already in shit for this. Don't add attacking me to your charges." Drace said in all seriousness. "If you still have any sense left you'll return to your room so I can clean up after your sorry mess." Draco shoved Blaise back and stepped aside so the door was in view.

"I am not going to leave Draco. I'm going to finish her off, you can just sit back and watch." He smiled and turned back to Hermione who was still out cold.

Blaise went toward where his wand had fallen. Without warning Draco threw another spell at him. " Incarcerous!" Blaise became entangled in a mess of ropes. He looked over his shoulder at Draco.

"You're a fool Draco Malfoy! Protecting this Mudblood bitch? The Dark Lord will be very displeased to hear about your fall from grace." He said with a mad chuckle.

"This is insane Zabini. What is the reason for this? Murdering her? Is that really necessary? What makes you so persistent about this?" Draco said still pointing his wand at Blaise.

"It's our duty as Slytherin's, as the new order of Death Eaters. We have to keep these creatures in there place. What other reason is there?" He kept his gaze on Draco.

Draco was shaking his head. He took a step forward with his face showing the torment within. "No. No, there is more to it than that. I know you. I've known you for a while now Blaise. You wouldn't go this far just for the hell of it. You have orders don't you? Tell me!" He was shaking with anger now. This was too much. He needed to know. He needed this sorted.

Blaise looked as though he was searching for a response. "I have no orders. This is purely fun for me. I want this all on my own." It wasn't believable, but Draco knew that with Blaise if he was going to be honest he would have already told him.

"Return to your dormitory. _Now_!" Draco was positively boiling. This had to stop. He needed to get Blaise out. Draco looked onto Hermione. She didn't look okay, she could be bleeding to death. He needed Blaise gone so he could tend to her.

He'd be damned if she were going to die while he was there. He knew he said he wouldn't help her anymore but this was unexpected. She didn't deserve this treatment. He needed to heal her.

"Now Zabini!" Draco released him from the spell and followed him with his wand until he had left through the portrait hole. Draco locked the door behind him so he wouldn't be able to sneak back in.

He rushed to Hermione's side to assess the damage. Her nose appeared broken, along with a few ribs. Bruises were forming on her face and chin. Who knows what damage was done internally. This was bad.

He began to use the healing charms his mother had taught him over the summer. She figured if he were to be doing dangerous duties that he should have some knowledge in healings.

He heard the bones crack back into place one by one. The bruising was beginning to fade all the visible damage seemed repaired he tried to awake her.

"_Granger? Hey Granger! Come on wake up. You need to wake up now. Please. Just wake up. Hermione!"_

Hermione was pulled out of the dark suddenly. She heard her name being called and she was being held in someone's arms. She was trying so hard to open her eyes. She couldn't gain the strength. She wasn't even positive if she was awake.

"Thank you." She was able to whisper and with a smile she slipped back into the dark.

Draco satisfied with that he lifted her up and carried her to her room. It was strange how the last time he did this she had just simply fallen asleep reading a silly book. Now she could be seriously hurt and he wasn't sure what to do.

He thought of going to McGonagall with this. Then dismissed that idea, if Hermione had wanted the professor's help he was sure she would have sought it already. No he couldn't do that. Right now he needed to focus on Granger.

He placed her on the mattress and checked her once more for any visible injuries. When she checked out he covered her and returned to the common room.

He looked around to see what was broken and needed fixing. Draco moved into the room and started to repair the damage. He removed the blood stains from the floor and table. Then he returned the table and sofa to their original state. After the room was back to normal he dragged himself over to the chair and slumped down into a heavy sob.

This can't be happening. Seeing Blaise about to kill Granger was too much. He couldn't stand by and allow that. She was helpless. It was pathetic of Zabini to stoop so low. It was more than that though.

Something about it being Granger made it that much more pressing to stop it. Seeing her defenseless and pretty much on death's door, it tore at him. He couldn't let her die like that.

He leant forward and rested his hands into his palms. She was under his skin, so deep now that he didn't know what to do about it. For some reason he felt the responsibility to keep watch over her. Maybe it was because he always walked in when she needed him. It could have been just seeing her look so defeated. It wasn't the Granger he knew. She was always strong willed and ready with a witty remark. That was who she was, not this pile of mush she seemed to form recently. He'd give anything right now to hear a snide remark come out of her in regards to him. It would feel almost normal.

Blimey is this what he has been reduced to? Wishing for Granger to make him feel normal? This was insane. He was losing his bloody mind. How could wishing for that be normal? It wasn't, far from it actually. But still, he wished it to happen.

He stood with a sigh and returned to Hermione's room. She was still breathing softly. Thankfully.

He pulled out the chair of her desk and put his feet up. He leaned back his head and closed his eyes. He would only stay in here to ensure she lived through the night. Tomorrow it would be up to her to seek medical attention. He drifted into sleep slowly. His mind was running with what he would face tomorrow. Surely Blaise would mention the attack to someone. He would tell them how the great Draco Malfoy foiled his plans to kill a lowly Mudblood.

Enough. He just needed rest. He would deal with the repercussions tomorrow. He passed out in Hermione's very uncomfortable desk chair.

The both slept through the night just a few feet from one another. It was a start.


	5. Chapter 5 Lost Hope

**Chapter 5**

Hermione felt the warm touch of the sun on her face. She rolled to her side to face the window and take in the comforting feeling. She felt at home, like she was back in her room waking up to the smell of fresh cooked breakfast. She smiled and hugged her pillow close to her face. She felt so relaxed, so safe.

Safe. At that moment Hermione's eyes snapped open wide as ever. She wasn't at home. She was in her room at Hogwarts. She shouldn't feel safe. No not at all. She was attacked yesterday. She sat up rather too quickly and felt a little dizzy.

She was alive. She looked herself over. From what she could see there was nothing wrong with her. No broken bones. No cuts. No bruises. She was fine. Like nothing had every happened. How was that possible? How was she sitting there with no signs of her brutal attack, well besides her tattered clothing? How was she sitting there at all? She passed out on the floor. She was certain she would've died there. This is impossible.

Hermione swung the blankets off of her and changed her clothes. She made her way to the mirror. Checking herself again to be positive that there was nothing there. How was there nothing?

She heard some noise coming from the main room. Her curiosity won over her fright. She opened her door and got another huge whiff of freshly cooked breakfast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she saw the table full of food. She looked up and saw Draco over by the refrigerator. She was now completely confused.

"Ah Granger, you're looking rather… alive today." He gave a little chuckle and poured two glasses of milk. He looked back up at her and nodded to the chair on the other side of the table.

She hesitated. Last time he spoke to her he was vicious. Why should she listen to him now? But again her curiosity got the best of her. She walked over and plopped down in the chair.

Draco placed a glass in front of Hermione and pushed the plate closer to her. "Eat up. You took a beating, you need the strength." He sat down across from her and began eating his food.

She didn't say a word to him. She didn't eat the food he prepared. She just stared at him with this bewildered look. Who is this? This is certainly not Draco Malfoy. If it were surely they would not be sharing breakfast at the same table. He would definitely not have made it himself.

Draco looked up. What the bloody hell was she staring at? She hadn't even taken a bite. That was rude. He spent his morning fixing this for her. He supposed it would have made up for the harsh words he said to her the other day. He sort of felt at fault for what Blaise had done.

"Granger you're not exactly being polite. I sweated over this meal. You should be grateful." He gave a smirk then shoved a mouthful of food into his face.

Hermione glared. "Grateful? What for what? I can take care of myself ferret. You were horrible to me. I don't see how this makes up for how you treated me. You told me to learn my place and now you're sitting down to a meal with me? What is you plan here Malfoy? What are you getting at?" She leaned forward and rested on her elbows in anticipation for his response.

There was that little shine of Granger he's been waiting for. That spunky, spitfire. "I don't think I said I was trying to make up for anything. If I were I would have assumed saving your life last night would have done it. From what I saw you cannot handle yourself." Hermione faltered at that. Her wish… he came… he saved her again. "It's just you got the piss beat out of you and you are weak. You need to eat and regain your strength. I doubt Blaise intends on stopping his attempts at your life anytime soon." He stood up and brought his empty plate to the sink and slammed it in. He rested his hands on the rim of the sink and lowered his head. God he felt so angry. So upset. He couldn't get the image of her defeated body lying on the ground.

Hermione let a tear slip down her cheek. He had gone back on what he said. For some reason he was there to help her again. Not Harry. Not Ron. Not even a teacher. It was Draco. Draco saved her life. He had been there every time she needed it. She was so uncontrollably thankful. She never felt so indebted to someone before. Yes Harry and Ron have rescued her before, because they are her friends and that is their nature. But with Draco it was so unexpected. He didn't have to save her, he wasn't her friend and until recently she never thought he had a good bone in his body. He saved her. Draco saved her.

Her emotions were running wild. She wanted to cry. She wanted to thank him. Bloody hell, she wanted to hug him. She looked at him now she saw this amazing person. A person who against all he's been brought up to believe, rescued her.

She stood up and walked over to his side. She leaned sideways on the counter and looked at his face. Strands of his hair were hiding his eyes. Hermione reached up to brush them out of the way. One of her fingers brushed his cheek and he snapped out of his thoughts. He grabbed her wrist as he whipped around to face her. He looked scared, confused even. He was staring directly into her eyes. His were glistened and red. He looked marvelous. He looked so real, more so than she had ever seen.

"Why do you care Draco?" Another tear slipped out. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted his answer. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

Hermione was looking up at him with her eyes widened. Inside he saw innocence. She looked so pure. Not her blood obviously, blood didn't matter now, but her soul. The way she stared back at him… it made him almost melt. He had never felt such extreme emotions before. He was feeling so out of control. So unlike him.

Suddenly Draco grabbed her head pressed his lips against hers. It was remarkable. He had never felt such power between him and another.

Hermione didn't respond at first but eventually gave into what her body wanted. She came back at him with equal force. With one hand she grabbed his neck and with the other held onto his pant waist. It nearly took her breath away. It wasn't her first kiss. She had kissed Ron before, but none of them gave her this feeling of complete bliss.

Draco back Hermione up against the counter, the same place he had cornered her only a few days prior. He leaned his entire body into her, deepening their kiss. His right hand slid down her face to her lower back. With his fingers he lifted up her shirt enough to feel her skin. She was amazingly soft. Her skin was beautiful. She was beautiful. She felt better than any girl he had ever touched. Better than any Pureblood that is for sure. He was sinking into her, entirely into her and he couldn't have given less of a damn.

The feeling of Draco's body leaning against her gave her a tingling sensation. She has never felt this overwhelmed before. Her feelings were so heightened. She didn't want this to end. She has never gotten this feeling from a boy before. She dug her nails into his neck which caused him to let out a little moan. The vibration on her lips made her melt more. She pushed her hips into him.

Feeling her push closer made him want more. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in closer. He wanted so much more.

No one has ever gotten to her this bad. She thought her feelings for Ron were the strongest she could ever have until now. Oh God Ron. What was she doing? This would destroy him. She couldn't do this. This wasn't her. This was terrible. She untangled her legs and pushed him back by her shoulders.

Their foreheads wear touching each other and their breathing was labored.

"Draco." She was barely able to whisper. "Draco I can't do this. We can't do this. What is this?" She looked up at his eyes and he was already staring at her.

Draco moved back and sat down at the kitchen table. He was still breathing pretty heavy and was having trouble regaining his thoughts. "I don't know Granger." He ran his hand through his hair and looked back at her with a look of deep turmoil.

"I'm supposed to hate you. You are everything I've been taught to despise. But things have been changing inside me. Just now I felt more… God I don't know." He slammed him fist onto the table.

Hermione pulled the other chair up close to him. She grabbed his hand and stared at the two together. It was a strange sight, but in a way it felt right at the moment. "What did you feel?" She said anxiously.

Draco sighed and looked at her. "I felt that your blood status didn't matter anymore. I felt as though I had never felt that way with someone before." He leaned back into the chair and sighed. "I don't know anymore… the war… the Dark Lord… I don't know what's right anymore."

Hermione became concerned. He was having tormenting thoughts. He was falling apart right in front of her. "It's normal to question things Draco. You wouldn't be human if you didn't have your own thoughts and beliefs about things. I know it's expected of you to believe what you've been told, but times are changing and who is to say that way is correct?" She squeezed his hand a little tighter and gave him a tiny smirk.

He returned the smile. He doesn't remember being this open with anyone before. He never wanted to be before. Something about her made him want something more. Maybe she was that something more. Maybe she was right. What is right?

"I don't know what to do anymore Granger. I've been fighting to keep on my destined path. It's just not working. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stand by and watch you hurt, it kills me. I don't know why but you've started to matter." He stood up again and moved over to the couch.

Hermione followed and sat on the table in front of him. "Honestly I've been troubled too." She paused. "I shouldn't be telling you this and I could surely regret it… when I was being attacked, not just yesterday but the time right outside in the hall, I wished that you were there."

Draco glanced at her wide eyed. She wished for him? Out of everyone she wished him to save her. That hit Draco so deeply.

"I can't think clearly anymore. My thoughts are foggy and I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind Granger. This isn't right, this, me and you, it shouldn't feel so right… but it does. I didn't actual think I'd act on it, but now that I have I can't imagine never doing it again." He looked so sad at that moment. She knew what he was thinking.

"The only problem is that it would never be accepted." She said sounding a little defeated. "When you kissed me Draco I felt something, believe me I did. It's just we come from two different places, no one would understand." She grabbed his hand again. She didn't want it to be like this. In a different time this could be possible, but not now.

Draco nodded and stood up. "I'm well aware of what everyone will think. I know this could never happen." He turned back to her. "Believe me when I say I wish things were different." He lifted her up by the hand and stood her facing him. "You and I both know this cannot be. I just want you to remember today. Remember today as the day you almost got the dashing Draco Malfoy." He smirked and lifted his chin up mockingly.

Hermione giggled and blushed. "How could I forget? I assume we're going to go back to our normal routine… fighting and despising each other?"

Draco laughed and turned to his room. "I couldn't live happily without fighting with you Granger." He opened his door and closed it tightly behind him.

He leaned against it and slid to the ground. What was he going to do? She was that spark. He would have never suspected. That intimacy between them confirmed all his feelings. She was unbelievable… and he couldn't have her. He could never have her. It would be the death of him. He would be hunted and surely killed. His family wouldn't stand for it. Voldemort would never stand for it.

That was it. He had to forget his feelings. He had to stop questioning his beliefs. He would do as he was told. He would wait patiently for his orders. He would take Pansy to the ball. He would make his family proud.

With a large sigh and a heavy heart he went to get ready for class. This was not going to be easy.

Hermione had collapsed next to the sofa. She was hysterically crying. All the feelings that she had just experienced, all that emotion, she was going to have to ignore it all. This was so painful. How was she supposed to pretend that this never happened? How could she just continue on with Ron when she's never felt like this towards him? This was going to be terrible. She was going to have to lie to Ron, Harry, Ginny, all of them. This was going to be another challenge, a challenge she would again face alone.

She dragged herself to her room and prepared for her classes. She was just going to have to put on a smile and keep up her facade. She'd been damned if she were to put herself and Draco in danger.

Hermione returned to the main room. There was a knock on the door. She went over to the portrait and opened it. Ron was standing on the other side with his normal, average look. That look use to make her happy, but now she was just sad. Sad because she was going to lie to him. Sad because she didn't really love him the way she thought she did. This was awful of her. She was horrid.

"Hiya Hermione. I thought I'd come by and see if you'd want some company to class. I know you were upset the other day and I just wanted to see if you're alright now." He looked sorry for saying that, like he didn't mean to bring it up.

Hermione sucked it up. She had to. "I'm fine Ronald. I would love for you to accompany me to class. It would be lovely. Just let me grab my bag, I'll be right back." She smiled, then ran and grabbed her bag from the chair. She rushed through the entryway and closed the door behind her.

Draco had been standing in the doorway throughout their conversation. It killed him. He couldn't have her but the Weasley twat could? That bastard didn't deserve her. Weasley shouldn't have her.

Who is to say he deserved her though? What had he done in the past that would prove to her that she should be with him? It was useless. The Malfoy and Granger families could never unite.

He grabbed his books and headed to class.

"Get over it you idiot." He whispered to himself and left the dorm.

After classes Draco didn't feel like going back to the Head's quarters. He instead decided to seek out Parkinson. How else to get over a girl, but to fill his time with another?

He found her chatting with a group of Slytherin girls in the courtyard. He needed to forget, just for a little while.

He walked right through the group of girls and scooped Pansy into a hard kiss. He tried his hardest to get lost into her. He put all he had into that kiss, but it wasn't working. He couldn't forget. He needed to get deeper. He grabbed Pansy's hand and led her to the Slytherin common room. He had to get out of his head. He needed her as a distraction.

He fumbled around with Pansy for a while. Ultimately it was unsuccessful. He couldn't get Granger off his mind. He couldn't give his full attention to Pansy. It's not like he cared too much. He never really fully put himself into their tumbles. It was a shot.

He got up and left. He was walking through the main room and bumped into someone standing directly in his path.

Without looking up, "Do you bloody mind? Move." Draco took a sidestep to go around them and stopped suddenly when the figure spoke.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Your activities with Pansy not living up to Granger's?" Blaise said with a superior tone.

"Zabini. What are you on about?" Draco continued to leave.

"I know Draco. I know your feelings for that Mudblood. I don't know how it happened or what you are thinking, but this will not be allowed." Blaise sounded extremely bothered.

"I have no idea what you are getting at Zabini. I have no feelings for that creature. My loyalties lie with the Dark Lord. I would never attempt to defy him." Draco nodded at him to emphasize his statement. He then turned and left the room.

How did Blaise think he had feelings for Hermione? Yes, Draco had foiled his numerous attempts at her life, but he had made it clear it wasn't to save her. He at least thought he was convincing in that. He couldn't be bothered by it. He couldn't make a scene. If he did then it would be impossible to deny his feelings.

He arrived at the dorm to find Hermione not there. He was slightly relieved, but felt a hint of sadness.

He made is way over to the kitchen table where the remains of their breakfast sat. He began to pick it up so that it would be gone before Granger returned. He didn't want it there to remind her of their interaction. He just wanted to erase all memories of the two of them. He figured it would be simpler that way.

He finished up and made went into the lavatory. He drew himself a bath and sat on the toilet for a moment. He needed to forget this, to forget her.

He stood up slipped off his pants and lifted his shirt over his head. He lowered himself into the bath and closed his eyes. His body felt so relaxed, but his mind was running wild.

He felt a small sense of worry. Should he be concerned about what Blaise said? Was he serious? Should he warn Granger? No, she was already on alert anyways. Zabini has already made it clear that he is out for her. She will already be awaiting his next attack.

After his bath he crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. He was so confused, so much so that it hurt to think about her. Hopefully feelings like this can eventually fade. He eventually fell asleep amongst his thoughts of Granger, Zabini, his parents, and the Dark Lord.

Hermione had chosen to go back with Ron to the Gryffindor house. They were sitting in the common room with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They were all chatting about the ball that was happening at the end of the week, where they should meet beforehand and what plans they had for after.

Hermione was barely involved in the conversation. She really didn't have the brain-power for it. She just wanted to go back and sleep away this crazy day. She knew if she skipped out on the group that her friends would definitely grow concern.

So she decided that it would be better to make an appearance. Now being there she began regretting her choice. She wanted to just get up and run back to her room. She wanted to curl up into a ball and let out a good cry. She was dying on the inside. She could get Draco out of her head. She just needed to forget it all and move on. She had Ron. He was respectable, kind, and generous. Ron was everything that she should want in a companion, but at the same time he wasn't what she yearned for.

"Hermione is everything alright?" Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and sat on the arm of her chair. She loved Harry. He was her best friend, a constant support system. She wanted to open up to him and spill all of her problems into his lap so that he could help her clean it up. The problem with that was her problems revolved around one of Harry's worst rivals. He would be disgusted. He would be appalled.

So she had to keep that away from him. Nothing was going to happen between her and Draco. So what would be the point of destroying her relationships"

"Yeah, Harry everything is fine. I'm just tired you know? It's been quite a day, class work and such. I think I might head off to bed. Don't want to pass out on the way back." She chuckled.

She said her parting words to everyone and left to her dorm. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She wasn't in the hall for more than a second before she heard Ron call after her.

"Hermione, wait up!" He jogged to catch up to her. He grabbed her hand to spin her around. "Is everything alright? You seemed a little distant back there..." The look of concern on his face tore her apart inside. She was hurting him and he didn't even know it.

She had to stop this. She had to forget Draco and focus on Ron. She didn't deserve him. He should have someone who loved him back in the way he loved her. She didn't know if she could ever truly love him back. She wanted to feel a deeper love for Ron, but she couldn't find it within herself.

For now though she had to pretend. She had to go further outside herself and pretend to love her best friend.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. A simple gesture that didn't require too much effort. "I'm fine Ronald. Honestly. I really am just exhausted and need rest." She stepped back and gave him a smile. "Meet me tomorrow morning before class? You can walk with me."

Ron gave a huge grin. "'Course Hermione. I'll be there." He kissed her forehead and turned back towards his room.

Hermione watched him as he disappeared into the corridor. Her heart was breaking. She had to be strong. She had to see this through.

When she arrived back at her dorm, she noticed that the table had been cleared. She let out a sigh. She threw her robe over the back of the sofa. She poured herself a glass of water and made for her room.

She placed the glass down and crawled into bed. Pulling herself into the fetal position, she started to cry hysterically. She wished things could be simpler. Why couldn't the world be different? In a different world she wouldn't have to hide her feelings for the one person who had made her melt. In a simpler world she would love her best friend. She hated it. She hated this stupid bloody war.

She eventually drifted off to sleep, when she had run out of tears to cry. This was the most pain she had felt before. She didn't know how to survive it.


	6. Chapter 6 Her Slip Up

Thank you for the reviews! As long as someone enjoys it I will keep going. I gotta thank my sister Amy for helping me get through the last two chapters.

**Chapter 6**  
>The rest of the week passed with a steady routine of avoiding each other. They two created this unspoken schedule between them. They hardly ran into each other. It was remarkable how simple it was. So simple, but so hard<p>

The night of the ball arrived. Draco was sitting in the common room. He was waiting for the time to go and meet Pansy. He was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace. He was dreading this whole thing. Playing up his appearance. Keeping Pansy satisfied. Then on top of it all having to see Hermione on the arm of that Weasel. That drove him mad.

He heard a click of a door and immediately froze. He could have sworn he heard Hermione leave before. Shit. He slipped up. How did he let this happen? He didn't want to run into her now. This was awful. He couldn't see her. He didn't want to see how excited she was. How happy she is to be going to the ball with her Weaselbee.

He got up to try and make a run to his room before she saw him. He stopped in his tracks because he saw her first.

She was stunning. Wearing a simple black dress and her hair draped across her shoulders. A tasteful look suited for her. It made her look absolutely beautiful. It tore him up inside.

Hermione looked up to see Draco staring at her. He was dressed up in a wonderfully fitted suit. It fit him perfectly. It was black on black with a green and silver handkerchief in his jacket pocket. He looked amazing. She melted a little, but then remembered that all she could do was look. She couldn't have him. She wasn't the one he was going to take to the dance. He wouldn't be holding her hand and getting her punch. He wasn't her's. He could never be. Now she was going to watch Pansy Parkinson drool all over him. It was torture.

The look in his eyes told her he was hurting just as much as her. He looked pained. Oh she wished she could just forget it all and just blow off the dance to be with him. But she knew she could never do that to Ron he had done nothing to her to deserve that.

She took a deep breath and moved further into the room. Goodness he looked even better close up. "You look good in your suit." She moved up to him and straightened his bow tie. "Amazing." She whispered and looked up into his eyes.

Draco's face softened a tiny bit. He saw the tears building up in her eyes. He brushed part of her hair behind her ear. "You look lovely Granger. Absolutely stunning." He smirked a little. There was a tug at his heart. He just wanted her. Her and only her. It was not possible though. Never.  
>In that moment he decided he needed one more taste. One more feeling of bliss. He wanted her so bad it hurt.<p>

With one hand he pulled her in closer by the waist. With the other he brought her face to his and gave her the deepest, most passionate kiss he had ever been able to produce. He never thought he had that much emotion inside him. But it had shown through when he connected with her. It was magic.

Hermione returned his passion tenfold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter. She wanted him. All of him. She thought that if she squeezed him in tight enough that he would never leave. That they could just disappear into each other and never worry about losing this feeling.

That moment couldn't be topped. It was very well the last time either of them would feel this way. They put everything they had into it. Every bit of them. It was beautiful and painful. It was something neither wanted to let go of. It was something that would never be. It had to end.

A knock on the door sent them flying apart. Their chests were heaving with agony. It hurt both of them to be ripped apart. They were dying for one another. A yearning that would never be satisfied.

"Hermione? Hermione are you ready? We have to meet the boys in a minute." Ginny called through the door.

"Just a minute!" Her voice came out squeaky and rushed. She hadn't taken her eyes off Draco. He had been doing the same. They were staring at each other, fighting the urge to latch onto one another again.

Hermione got herself together, grabbed her bag and made for the door. Draco grabbed her arm as she went by. He turned her around gently and looked deep into her. "I wish it was you." That's all he said. His face was full of sorrow. He turned, went into his room and shut the door.

"Me too." Hermione said sadly to herself. Her heart broke in that moment. Unwillingly she went outside to meet Ginny and they headed to the ball.

Draco's head was leaning up against his door. He was fighting the overwhelming urge to break down. This was brutal. Instead he sent his fists into the door a half dozen times. When he was done he regained his cool and headed out to pick up Pansy. Pansy… poor girl doesn't even see that his heart lies elsewhere.

The students had all arrived at the ball. They were dancing and just having a splendid time. It was a joyous occasion. A night to remember.

Draco had been sitting at his table alone for a bit now. Pansy was off dancing with a group of her girlfriends. Blaise was off to the side snogging with is date. Crabbe and Goyle were undoubtedly off causing some mischief. Hermione was on the other side of The Great Hall with all her good-two-shoe friends. They were all in a group dancing and giggling the night away. It made him wretch.

Draco couldn't stop taking quick glances over to Hermione. Making sure Weasley was behaving himself and not getting too touchy with her. He wanted to go over there and rip Ron's face off. How was it fair that he is the one to have her? It wasn't. None of this was. This whole situation was infuriating.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did notice that Pansy had returned to the table and was rubbing her hand on his thigh. "I can't wait for the party after darling. It's going to be magical." She started to kiss his neck and squeeze her hand a little harder.

He tried to hide his disgust. Magical? That was doubtful. "I'm not sure I am up for a long night Parkinson." He removed her hand from his leg. "I'm thinking about heading out in a bit. Not feeling great." He hardly sounded convincing and he stole a quick glance at Granger.

Pansy almost looked as if she noticed him do it. She got furious. She stood up and raised her voice. "Draco Malfoy! You cannot abandon me at this ball. That is cruel and embarrassing. How am I to explain this?" She looked as though she was about to start the waterworks. That was Draco's cue.

"Look Pansy I'm not doing it to hurt you. Think what you want though. Explain it as you wish. Please excuse me now." He stood up and left the ball. He left this horrible evening and his traumatized date behind. He returned to his quarters.

He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey that he had forgotten about until now and began to drink himself to sleep. Without the bottle he doubted he would have been able to sleep on his own. He was slouched on the sofa when he saw one of Hermione's sweaters. Being a few swigs in he grabbed in and smothered his face into it. A feeling of ease crept over him. Even her scent had power over him. Every bit of her was wonderful.

He fell asleep with the sweater tangled between his hands.

Back at the ball Hermione and Luna returned to the table for a rest. Hermione went into her clutch and pulled out a handkerchief. A little rip of paper fell out into her lap. She glanced over at Luna, she was staring off into who knows where.

Hermione picked up the note and read it quickly. It said "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower when the hand strikes 10. –D" Hermione's heart fluttered. She looked around to see that Draco was nowhere in sight. He must have left already. Her pulse began to race. She must stay composed. She must think of a proper way to excuse herself.

She stood up and went over to Ron. She put on what she believed to be a convincing sick face. "Ronald. I'm not feeling so well. I'm quite flushed. All this dancing and moving around. I think I might retire to bed. I don't want to fall ill." She gave him a weak smile.

"Blimey Hermione." He put his hand to her forehead. That gave her a little sting of guilt. "You are a bit warm. Let's go. I'll walk you back to your quarters." He started to move when Hermione stopped him. He was killing her.

"I can make it on my own Ron." She tried the, I'm too proud for help, act. "I can handle myself. Don't worry about me. Have fun with everyone. Enjoy your night." Without giving him a chance to argue she walked quickly out the doors.

Her steps were fast. Her heart was pounding. She thought she would never get there. The halls seem to grow longer the faster she moved. She raced up the steps of the tower. She had a few moments to spare before the note said to arrive. She went over to the balcony and took a breath of fresh air to calm her nerves.

The blood was pumping fast through her veins. She just wanted him. She want to wrap herself around Draco's strong supporting body.

The anticipation could have killed her. She heard footsteps behind her. A smile grew big on her face and she turned with joy.

The moment was destroyed the moment she locked eyes with who stood behind her.

"Blaise." Hermione gasped in horror. Terror struck immediately. Then to add to her shock, a smaller figure moved out from behind him. "Pansy?" This was not good. Where was Draco? She fell into a trap. What a fool she was. She should have known that Draco would have never done this. How could she be so stupid? He would have never risked their safety and meet in a public place. She had to control this.

Hermione drew her wand when Pansy shouted. "Expeliamus!" Her wand flew to the side out of reach. Panic began to set in now. Not only was she without her wand, she was out numbered. There was no way she could possibly fight them both off. She could run, but they were blocking her exit. It wasn't looking good.

"You disgusting tramp. Putting your filthy Mudblood hands all over my Draco. You could have damaged him." Pansy spat. She walked up to Hermione and pulled her toward the wall by her hair. She slammed the back of her head against the stone.

Blaise came up and pinned Hermione on the wall with his body. So similar to how he had done before. "Where's your bloody hero now, hmmm? Passed out drunk I believe. I wouldn't count on him coming to the rescue this time." He let out a cold, heartless laugh and looked to Pansy. "You want a go at her Parkinson? I know your itching for a taste of her blood." He stepped aside to allow Pansy easy access.

Pansy kneed Hermione in the stomach and slapped her across the face. Hermione crumpled to the ground and screamed from the pain. "You vile bitch. How dare you think you had right to become involved with someone superior to you? You thought you would actually get away with this? You're reputation is a disgrace to the wizarding world. You're nothing but a stupid twit." Pansy then struck Hermione in the back of the head.

Hermione felt the darkness again. Another blow to her head and she would surely be out.

Pansy picked her up and shoved her into the railing. She moved on top of Hermione and was now straddling her. She threw punch after punch into Hermione's face and ribs. It was excruciating.

"Stop… please." That was all Hermione was able to manage before Pansy laid another smash into her jaw.

"That's right Mudblood. Beg. Beg like the useless bitch you are." Pansy had caught Blaise's terrifying laugh.

"Enough Parkinson. Remember our orders." With that Pansy stood and took a few steps back. That was the last thing Hermione remembered at Hogwarts. A second later they were apparating. Hermione lost consciousness from the pressure of the spinning.

Hermione woke up on a damp and cold stone floor. Her sight was foggy and she couldn't gain the strength to move. She blinked so her sight would come back into a little focus. Without moving her body she scanned her surroundings. There was a torch on a wall across from her. Looking closer she noticed the heavy bars between her and that torch. She was in a cell. A dark, cold cell. Blaise and Pansy kidnapped her. How could she have let this happen?

She tried to move herself up. She cried out in pain. Her stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. Pansy's attack did some damage. Fighting through the pain she lifted herself into a sitting position and moved against the wall for support. She looked around for more clues as to where she was. There was nothing unique about it. Like a dungeon needed uniqueness. It was what she expected one to be. It was awful. She was terrified.

She heard footsteps splashing in the little puddles. Hermione's heart sank in her chest. She had no idea who this could be. She had no way of protecting herself. No one to protect her. He thoughts immediately shot to Draco. If only he knew she was in danger. He would without a doubt have saved her.

The steps grew closer now. Then someone moved in front of her cell.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger." A woman with a cold voice was speaking to her. It sent chills down Hermione's spine that this woman knew who she was.

The woman stepped forward so that her face would be shown in the glow from the torch.  
>Hermione gasped in horror. She would have never expected to see this face. She was horrified. She was in a mess.<p>

"Ms. Granger? What makes you think that you can't wriggle yourself in between a boy and his destiny? Who are you to think of yourself so important? You are nothing but a disgusting Muggle." The woman scoffed at her.

Hermione wanted to cry. She was only able to manage a squeak at this point. "I haven't."

"LIAR!" The woman was furious now. "Don't deny what you have done. You have gotten yourself into quite the situation young lady. I don't suspect you'll get out of it alive." There was a sound of a metal on metal and then the door began to slide open. The woman's steps grew closer. Hermione was nauseous. She was powerless.

The woman stood over her now. She leaned over Hermione looking down upon her. "You will pay. You will suffer for what you have done. You made him question everything. You made Draco question our intentions. I will not allow this. I will not allow you to deter my child from his destiny. My son will be great. He is special. I will not let you destroy that!" Narcissa Malfoy face said more than what any words could. Hermione was beginning to believe she would never get out of this.

Draco's head was pounding. He felt like he had been smacked with a brick. He sat up on the couch and put Hermione's sweater to the side. Hopefully she hadn't noticed him sleeping with it. That would be embarrassing. With a stretch he stood and made his way to the bathroom. He washed up a bit and changed out of his dress robes.

When he was finished he returned to the main room. Hermione was eerily quiet this morning. Concerned he moved to her door and gave a light knock. "Granger? You awake in there?" There was no response. Perhaps she was just asleep.

He couldn't get rid of the itching feeling something was wrong. So slowly he moved his way through her door and stopped quickly at the sight.

Her room was untouched. Her bed was not slept in. The worry grew in him. Perhaps she had already gotten up for the day and gone out. Maybe she never returned last night. She might have stayed with her Gryffindor pals. With her bo. That made Draco sick. He dreaded the thought of Weasley all over her. He blocked the image from his mind. He decided that she had stayed there and he should not worry.

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself. If it came down to it." He was trying to convince himself. He would need to see her to be sure. He would need proof she was fine for him to relax. She was supposed to be in his first class. So he gathered his school things and made his way to class. With every step he took his concern grew.

Hermione was not in class. She wasn't in any class that day. He was seriously worried. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one.

"Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall was walking up to him. "Mr. Malfoy this is very important. Have you seen Ms. Granger today?" She looked almost as nervous as he did.

"No professor. I haven't seen her since I left the ball. I took off early to return to my dorm. I didn't feel well and I wanted to rest." He looked at her as her face reacted to his statement strangely.

"You left the dance early because you were ill?" She had a questionable look to her. "Ronald Weasley informed me that Ms. Granger excused herself early as well as a result of feeling under the weather. None of her friends have seen her since then. They said she left in quite a hurry. Now you are sure you didn't see her? She didn't return to the dorm? This is very important." She was definitely worried. Something was wrong.

"No. I don't believe she came home last night. I assumed she stayed in the Gryffindor House. Her bed hadn't been slept in." He wished he could take that last sentence back.

"What were you doing going into her room?" McGonagall was starting to suspect there was more to this. "Mr. Malfoy if there is something you need to tell me. Something you think is useful. You must tell me. Was there reason to be concerned about her wellbeing?"

Draco wanted to kick himself. He walked right into that one. But if Granger was really missing. If she was in danger, he would have to tell the professor everything. So he sucked it up and spilled. He told her about Blaise's attacks and how he himself had been there to stop them. How Blaise had entered their dorm without ever being told the password. How he had threatened Draco about Hermione's safety. He of course left out the details in regards to the relationship between Hermione and him. He thought that if something had happened to Granger the first place to look would be at Blaise Zabini.

McGonagall's face was in a state of panic and worry. "One or both of you should have reported these attacks. This was foolish of you both. Now Ms. Granger is missing and we haven't a clue where she is. I will inform the Headmaster and we shall speak to Mr. Zabini. I suggest you return to your quarters at once. I will come to you if I need anything further." She turned to get on with her mission.

"Professor." He didn't know if he should ask. "Professor… can you please let me know if you find anything out? I would… I would really appreciate being kept informed." He looked up at her.

"Mr. Malfoy if anything happens I will let you know. Now please return to your room. We don't know what is going on yet and it might not be just her in danger. We are going into a lockdown for the remainder of the evening in order to search the grounds." She turned and disappeared around the corner.

Draco felt weak. He felt sick to his stomach. Hermione is missing. No one has seen her since she left the ball? It had to have been Blaise. He was the only one who made a threat to her. He wanted to go and beat that bastard into a bloody pulp. His skin was on fire. He burst through the portrait hole and stormed around for a bit.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't just sit around and wait for news. On the other hand if he sought out Blaise… if he went and found him… there would be not arguing his feelings for Hermione. Blaise would realize what their relationship was and he would probably report it to the Dark Lord.

Draco was being ripped apart from the inside. He couldn't protect her. He failed. If only he had stayed at the ball. If he had stayed he could have kept an eye on her. He could have made sure she returned from the ball safely. How could he be so thick. He instead left the ball and got piss drunk. So he wasn't there to save her. He was just lying on the couch cuddling up with her sweater. What a great hero he was. A lousy one is more like it. He failed her. She was now God knows were being put through God knows what.

Draco shoved his fist into the wall. The pain of the impact allowed him to lose concentration for a brief moment. He collapsed on the ground. This was horrible. He couldn't do a damn thing about it. What a worthless piece of shit he was. Disgusting.

He wanted her so much. He wished she was there to sooth him like she was that morning at breakfast. He would do anything to just know she was okay.

McGonagall and Dumbledore would be interrogating Zabini by now. He undoubtedly would be denying any involvement in Hermione's disappearance. The thought of his friend made him furious. He didn't even think he could consider what they had a friendship anymore.

He leaned his head into the wall a little too hard and he winced at the pain. How did this happen? How could he have let this happen? He had to fix it. He had to find her. It was impossible though. He would just have to wait for McGonagall to return. That's it. He will wait for her return and then decide what to do.

Draco pulled himself up and moved to the couch. He lit a small fire with his wand and grabbed Hermione's sweater. He smothered his face into it. He let out a huge sob. The hurt was building up so much inside him. He couldn't hold on any longer. The tears came out and didn't stop. He fell asleep between his sobs.

Hermione was alone again in the cell. Narcissa hadn't done more than verbal threats, but at the same time it scared Hermione to death. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if there would be more physical attacks. She didn't know if they were going to kill her. It could happen at any moment. She could just be left down in the dungeon to starve or rot to death.

She began to cry. The unknown was breaking her. She didn't know if she would still be alive tomorrow or in an hour even. She didn't know if she would ever see Harry or Ron or any of her friends again. The way she left them could be the last time with the she would remember. She didn't know if she would ever see Draco again. The tears came harder at that thought. She would give it all just to see the smug look on his face when they bickered. She wanted to touch him and kiss him. She wanted him to save her. He was her hero. She needed him. Problem was he didn't know where she was.

She didn't know where she was. She could be anywhere. Narcissa wanted her hidden from Draco so there would be no interfering with his destiny. What destiny? Who is to say he would do what they say with or without her? He was clearly questioning his loyalties before they became close. This was insane.

What in the world was she supposed to do? She was trapped in a cage. She was defenseless. She had no way of escape. She couldn't survive this alone. The only way out was for someone to save her. How could someone rescue her without knowing where she was? No one even knew where she really went after she left the ball. Well aside from Blaise and Pansy. She hardly thought either one of them was about to reveal her location. Especially since they were aware of her and Draco's relationship.

She let out a huge sigh followed by a shiver. She was cold and wet. She didn't think sleep was an option. She couldn't imagine letting her guard down in a situation like this.

Instead of sleep she closed her eyes and pictured being back at Hogwarts in her dorm. She pretended she was with Draco. He was keeping her warm and safe.

The memories in her head would have to be the strength to get her through this. Without strength she wouldn't make it very long. She needed to survive for as long as she could. She had to fight with whatever she could.

For right now all she had was an escape in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7 Surviving Alone

This chapter is a little filler. I don't want too much to happen at once. So enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Draco woke up in pain. When he took a breath there was pain. Thinking brought pain. He wanted to return to sleep so that he wouldn't have to feel. It didn't work though. He was waking up and he couldn't stop it. He was going to have to get up and face the reality of what happened yesterday.

He couldn't imagine how he was going to deal with this. It was tearing him in two. One part of him wanted to go beat Hermione's whereabouts out of Zabini. The other part of him knew that it would be damn near impossible to achieve that. Zabini would surely blab about everything. Then there would be no making his parents proud. No honor brought back to the Malfoy name. This was ridiculous. There had to be something he could do. There just had to be.

Draco got dressed and decided that checking in with Professor McGonagall would be the best idea. Maybe they discover something during their search. Maybe Blaise slipped up and told them something. That was highly unlikely though.

He was walking down the corridor towards the professor's office when the door opened and out came the last person he wanted to find.

Blaise walked out with a pleased grin on his face. No doubt he denied any part in this whole mess. He was walking away with it. This made Draco furious. It was showing on his face now. Just the sight of Zabini made him angry.

They were about to pass each other when Blaise acknowledged Draco. "Oi Malfoy! What's the matter there? You look as though you lost something." He gave Draco an evil grin.

Draco stopped just short after passing him. He clenched both his fists and turned around to face Blaise. That was it. He knew. He had to know what happened to Hermione. He was flaunting it right in his face.

"What the fuck did you say Zabini?" Draco was red with fury. "What did you do?" He was trying so hard to keep himself steady and from ramming a fist through that son of a bitch's face.

Blaise put a hand on his stomach and let out a chuckle. "Oh Malfoy you slay me. Getting all worked up over a missing Mudblood. If I didn't know better I'd say you were in _love_ with her. You have abandoned you loyalties." Blaise moved a bit closer but Draco remained still. "You are a fool. You should have stayed out of this Draco. You are supposed to do as you're told. I have."

"You know nothing about where my loyalties lie. Don't speak to me as if I am beneath you. I have no feelings towards Granger. I'm concerned because I am left in the dark. No one has let me in on the details of what is happening. So don't assume you know what I'm thinking. The moment I receive my orders I will follow them regardless of what they are." Now he stood confident that he made a point. He also hoped he got Blaise off the track of his feelings towards Hermione.

"We will see about that Malfoy. We shall see." Blaise left their heated conversation with a huff. He stormed down the hallway and disappeared.

Draco was shaking. He was so disoriented from that discussion. He didn't know why he said all of that. He wasn't entirely sure he would take his orders. He didn't know what he would do anymore. He didn't know what to believe. Things have changed so much. His past has been questioned. Hermione. She was important to him. He needed to know she was okay.

Draco rushed down to the end of the hallway and entered McGonagall's office without waiting for permission.

When he was entering he heard the professor and Dumbledore discussing the search.

"Albus… she is without her wand!" McGonagall gasped as she sank into her seat. "How is she to defend herself? This is worse than I thought. She is in serious danger." She clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting into tears. Having a student missing was one of her worst fears. It made it just that much worse that it was Hermione that was gone.

Dumbledore stood at the front of McGonagall's desk. "I know Minerva. Something has gone terribly wrong. I feel she could be in grave danger. I also feel that there is more to the story Mr. Malfoy told you. If Mr. Zabini was ordered to attack and kidnap Ms. Granger there must be a reason why. I knew asking him would get us nowhere. But what of Mr. Malfoy? You said he was concerned for her? Maybe there is more there than we can see." Dumbledore paused. He heard quiet steps entering the office.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy. A coincidence I must say. Come lad. Sit." He gestured to the chair beside the one he was lowering himself into.

Draco complied. He figured if he wanted any information that he would have to play civil. "You said Hermione was without her wand? Where was it? Where did you find it?" Draco was itching to know anything.

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy. "It was in the Astronomy Tower. That is where she rushed off to when she left the ball early."

"Why?" Draco said a bit too snippy. He collected himself. "Do you know why she went up there?"

Dumbledore spoke this time. "No my boy. We have nothing to tell us why she went there. We have little to go on. If we knew more about why Ms. Granger was taken… then maybe we could see something we might have missed." He was now looking at Draco as though it would make him open up.

It nearly worked. Draco still believed that keeping quiet about his and Hermione's relationship would somehow keep her alive. Wherever she may be.

"Well Headmaster… I told Professor McGonagall about Blaise Zabini and his numerous attacks. So I suggest you dig a little deeper into that instead of just sitting here and fiddling around. This is wasting time." He stood to emphasize his point. "Time Hermione might not have."

The two elders looked to one another at Draco saying Hermione's name. He was being too bloody obvious. He needed to get out of there. This was foolish.

Dumbledore stood to meet Draco's wandering eyes. "We spoke to Mr. Zabini. He claims to have been otherwise occupied with Ms. Parkinson. She confirmed his alibi. They both say they were at the ball then immediately following they retired to the Slytherin House."

Draco was taken aback by that. Pansy? What in the hell what Pansy getting into this for? Why was she covering for Blaise? This was getting to out of hand. He couldn't take much more of this confusion. He was about to break.

Without a word Draco stormed out. He raced down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going. All he wanted was to be far from this whole situation. It had gotten way too complicated and he was in the middle of it all.

"Albus? Do you believe that those two have become closer than Mr. Malfoy will let on? Do you think that placing those two together has worked? That Mr. Malfoy has begun to rethink his beliefs?" McGonagall had a mixture of worry and wonder across her face.

"Yes Minerva. I do believe there is more to their relationship. It would be reasonable to think that it was Ms. Granger that began the thoughts that are surely filling Mr. Malfoy's mind. He is troubled. He seems very torn about things. He has been misguided and it won't be simple to show him the light." He moved over to McGonagall and grasped her hand. "My dear. This will all turn out accordingly. We must have faith in that the effects of Ms. Granger have stuck with Mr. Malfoy enough to see that there are other paths he can take. That there is more to the world than the close minded one he has been brought up in." He gave her a comforting look.

Draco was wandering the halls aimlessly. He had no direction. There was so much going on. So much was happening, but he could do nothing to stop it. He just wanted Hermione back safe. If she were safe he wouldn't have this weight of guilt on his shoulders.

When Draco came out of his thoughts he realized he had stormed up to the Astronomy Tower. It's not as though he thought he would find something leading to Hermione's whereabouts. He just hoped.

He began to walk around. He searched over every bit of space he could find. There were no signs of a struggle. Nothing seemed odd. There was just something off about this whole thing. Something didn't fit. He was missing a key piece to this. What was it?

He went over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. He let out a huge sigh. He didn't know what to do. He was falling apart. The secrets and the unknown were destroying him.

He turned his back to the railing and slid to the ground. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. What was he going to do?

"Bloody hell Granger. Look what you've done to me." He closed his eyes to imagine her face. He smiled at the thought of her wild hair surrounding her soft face. He pictured the face she would make if they were in a disagreement. He let out a small laugh.

His face turned serious. A realization came over him. He needed her. The thought of never seeing her again made him feel incomplete. She was different. She could be the more he wanted. She could, in her own way, save him. That scared him. It scared him because he didn't know if he would ever see her again. He didn't know where to find her. He couldn't save her. He wanted to. More than anything he wanted to just swoop in, wherever she was, and rescue her. How? "Damn it!" He slammed his fists on his knees. With a sigh he stood and left the tower.

"Draco! Draco darling!" Pansy came into his vision a few feet in front of him. She was waving her arm like she was having a spasm. It was irritating. He did not want to speak with her. He wanted to just go back to his room and sleep the day away. He wasn't in the mood for class or interacting with anyone. He wasn't in the mood for Pansy especially.

She was directly in his way now. She stood in front of him with obviously no intention of moving. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hello my love. How are you this fine day?" She sounded just as sarcastic as her face looked. "Would you possibly like to join me in my quarters for a midday treat?" She gave her version of a seductive look. It sent Draco's teeth on edge.

"Actually Pansy I don't feel much like doing anything today. I think I'm just going to return to my dorm and relax. Thanks for the offer though." He brushed past her and headed on his way.

Without fail Pansy caught up to his side. "I will keep you company. We don't need to be around others. I know no one will interrupt us at your place. No one will pop in unexpected. That for sure has been taken care of." She let out an evil little giggle.

Draco stopped and turned to face her. "What the bloody hell did you say? Taken care of?" He was almost shouting at her. She faltered from the tone in his voice. "What has been taken care of Parkinson?"

She stuttered on her words for a moment. Then anger grew in her face. She was ready to blow. "That filthy Mudblood has been taken care of. Draco? Did you truly believe no one would notice the change in you? The doubts she brought upon you? She needed to be removed Draco. So she was." Pansy stiffened her chin and stood straight to match Draco's seriousness.

"Pansy what have you done? What have to done to Granger?" He was really shouting now. Some students were beginning to look strangely on their conversation. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Do you know how stupid you are for doing this? Do you know how much trouble you are in? They are looking everywhere for her. When someone finds out what you have done." Draco ran his hand from his forehead to his chin. He gave her a disgusted look. He couldn't believe it was Pansy. He couldn't believe that she could have done this.

"First of all darling. I was not alone in this." She gave him a little wink. "Secondly no one will find out. If you are to tell anyone about this you will be dishonoring the Dark Lord. You would be a fool to do so. Think about what you are doing Draco. She is a filthy creature that needs no second thought from us." She ran her hand down his forearm. "Don't you worry yourself over this. Everything will be taken care of and you just need to wait for your time to shine." She leaned in for another kiss and he pushed her away.

"Don't you touch me! You are the fool here Parkison. I don't need to say anything. You will be caught soon enough. You were never one for stealth." He gave her one last angered glare and took off down the corridor.

He was so angry. He was also scared out of his mind. If Pansy was being honest and normally she wouldn't lie about the works of the Dark Lord… Hermione was in trouble. If there were orders put out to take Hermione, there was nothing he could do about it. He was supposed to obey whatever was ordered. How could he though? She could be being tortured. If Draco was that lucky. There was a chance she could be dead by now. There would be no need to keep Hermione around if the reason was to get her away from him.

He ran into his common room and collapsed on the sofa. He smashed his fists into his forehead to try to divert the pain in his heart. He was crumbling. Losing touch with everything he thought was real. He never thought that he would be in this position. He was a mess. How can he just sit here and do nothing. He wanted to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him what Pansy had revealed.

He picked up the lamp off the side table and threw it into the wall. It made a large crashing noise along with the shatter of the bulb. He was so angry. He had nowhere to channel his anger. He couldn't tell anyone about Pansy. Otherwise his life would be in danger. There would be no chance of saving Hermione then.

He felt the tears swelling up in his eyes again. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. Then the pain in his chest. He thought the pain would kill him. He needed to get out of his head. He needed a break from reality.

He went into his room closet and pulled out a small box. It contained a few potions students weren't allowed to possess outside of the classroom. He picked up the vile with a sleeping draught inside. He climbed onto his bed and took down the contents of the bottle. He couldn't wait for himself to fall asleep on his own. He needed help. He needed to hide. He was losing grip and who knew how much more he could take before falling.

The draught worked rather quickly. He was fast asleep before he could finish his worried thoughts.

"_On your feet! I said stand up you bitch!"_

Hermione was holding onto her mind. She had locked herself inside her head so that she wouldn't have to witness the horror around her. She could hear screaming far off in the distance. She wasn't sure if it were really someone in distress or if it was a scare tactic to break her down. So instead of staying locked in that cell alone and cold, she found comfort in her thoughts.

"Get up!" Hermione was tugged by the hair and her mind was brought back to that cell. She was being pulled out by her hair. She went to go fight back when she realized her arms were bound. She was being pulled to an uncertain fate and she couldn't even put up a useless fight. It was irritating. She wanted to survive as long as she could. She hoped someone would discover where she was taken and save her. She hoped it was Draco.

Hermione's hair was so knotted in her attacker's fist that she couldn't look up and see who it was. Suddenly she was thrown onto the floor and kicked in the side. She raised her face to see the most horrible thing thus far. Belatrix Lestrange. She looked mad. Like someone ready to inflict pain.

"Well little pretty puppet. What shall we play today?" Belatrix sounded absolutely insane. Play? Torture was apparently a pastime for this psychopath. She let out a heckling laugh. "We are going to have wicked fun." She was bouncing around in circles.

Hermione pulled her Gryffindor strength out of her. She wanted to survive. So she was going to have to show her strength. At least she would try to seem unafraid. "You're a coward Belatrix. Tying up your victims. Unarming them. You're just scared that one of them can beat you. You're unstable." Hermione mimicked Belatrix's laugh the best she could.

Belatrix got on all fours and pressed her face against Hermione's. She spat in Hermione's face. "How dare you speak to me you filthy bitch?" She laughed coldly. "You are a fool. You think words are going to save you? Nothing is going to save you." She stood back up. "But don't worry my pet. You won't die today. We are just going to play." She took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's ribs.

Belatrix took a few steps towards Hermione. She let out one more hysterical laugh and shouted. "Crucio!"

Hermione arched in pain. She screamed so loud her throat hurt. All of her joints stiffened up. It was the worst pain she ever felt. She wished it away. It felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside. Her hearing was going in and out.

"_Hee. Hee hee hee hee."_ Belatrix was prancing around Hermione's crippled body.

Hermione was barely holding onto consciousness. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. If Belatrix really meant that she wasn't going to die… then the torture was only going to get worse. She was about to black out.

Before Hermione could allow the darkness to seep in, Belatrix sent out one more curse. "Crucio." That was the last thing that Hermione heard before blacking out. She didn't even feel the pain from the second one. She didn't know whether or not Belatrix stopped after that one or continued. She was grateful though. Hermione wanted an escape. She didn't want to have to force herself into her mind. This was much simpler.

_Hermione was walking up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She couldn't get there fast enough. Draco had called for her. She was anxious and excited._

_It was silent besides the sound of her shoes against the steps. It gave off a small echo. With every step she became more nervous. She made it to the top and moved into the open room. Once she stepped inside she glanced around. Draco was nowhere in sight. He was probably going to arrive at ten on the dot. He was quite punctual. She let out a little giggle._

_She moved to the balcony to wait for him. The stars were out and there was a little chill in the wind. It made her feel alive. Open to the wind. Nothing in between her and the fresh air. She loved it._

_There were footsteps approaching from behind. Her breath stopped short. The excitement rushed over her again. A flutter in her stomach put a smile on her face._

"_Well it's about time Malfoy. I was about to leave. You're a minute late." Her grin grew again as she turned around._

"_Well Granger. I do like to keep a little bit of mystery." Draco had a smile as big as hers. Then there was a hint of concern on his face. "Bloody hell. Where is your jumper? You must be freezing." He took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. He brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "There. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He moved past her and leaned up against the railing._

_Hermione moved next to him and snaked her arm around his. She then leaned her head onto his arm and looked up to him. "I'm glad you left me that not. I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted to remember this night forever. The only problem was… it wasn't you I was sharing it with." She moved away a little so she could see his whole face. He had a smile on._

_Draco then turned his head to Hermione. "Touching Granger. Really. It's quite cute." He gave her a sarcastic smile._

_Hermione's face turned red and she pushed him back playfully. "You jerk. I mean it." She was laughing by now. She moved to turn away. Draco cupped her cheek._

_He looked at her seriously now. "Couldn't bear seeing you with Weasley tonight. It killed me inside. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to spend my night by your side."_

_With that Hermione rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Sparks flew between them. Hermione's knees fell weak. Draco's hands caught her waist and pulled her in closer. It was beautiful._

_Draco moved Hermione backwards slowly and pressed her firmly against the wall. His body on top of hers sent her senses into a frenzy. She squeezed his neck tighter and scratched him a little bit. He let out a groan on her lips. Her emotions were causing her to lose control._

_Using Draco and the wall for support she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled him in tighter so there was no space between them. They were like one person. One being. Like they needed one another to survive. As if without the touch of one another they would lose a piece of themselves._

_Hermione being to sigh into Draco's mouth. With that he moved his lips down her chin to her neck. He gave her little nips to get a giggle out of her. She dug her nails more. She needed release. She needed him. All of him._

_Draco began to untie the top of her dress. The touch of his fingertips on the back of her neck sent a sensation through her body that she never felt before. Once he had it untied he pulled the top of her dress down leaving only her bra. He began to kiss her chest and squeeze her thighs._

_Hermione could tell he wanted more just as she did. "Draco. Please. I need you." She whispered into his hair._

_With that he took out his wand and made a blanket appear on the floor. He slowly moved them down onto the ground. He was on top of her. The feeling of his waist thrusting into her caused her to squeeze her legs tighter. She pushed her chest up to touch his. This was it. She was going to give herself to him. All of her was about to belong to him. She couldn't have been happier. This moment was bliss. Nothing could compare._

"_Crucio!" Draco flew off of her and was slung against the railing. Hermione sat up in horror. Blaise Zabini had just cursed Draco and was heading right towards her._

_Before she was able to get her wand he jumped on top of her and pinned her arms down. He pushed his lips onto hers and forced a kiss out of her. He separated their lips quickly and spat in her face. "You are disgusting." He traced her breasts with his finger. "I don't understand what Draco gets from you. You're filthy." His face changed from scary to terrifying._

_He raised her hand and punched her in the face. A large crack stung Hermione's ears. Blaise then pulled her up and threw her to the railing where Draco landed. Only… he was gone. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. It was just her and Blaise. She was alone again._

_Blaise then aimed his wand at her and laughed. "You are going to pay for everything. You made everyone's life more challenging the moment you got involved with Draco. You got yourself into this. No one is going to get you out of it." He took a huge step forward. "Crucio!"_

_Hermione screeched. Her sight went dark. She blacked out faster than the curse hit her._

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Her body was in excruciating pain. It was hard to breath. She tried to move but double over in pain. She cried out in pain.

Taking a moment to control the pain the best she could, she looked around and noticed she was back in her cell.

She survived her first round of torture. She gave herself a sarcastic pat on the back. One down. God knows how many more to go. She needed to get a handle on her pain. If she was going to survive this… she needed to control the amount of pain she allowed herself.

She accepted that she was too beat down tonight. She decided tomorrow she would figure out how to do it. She would need as much rest as she could get. She needed strength.

Hermione closed her eyes and passed out with ease. The weakness from the curse allowed her to pass out quickly.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams And Reality

Chapter 8

Draco woke up again with a gut wrenching feeling pulling him apart from the inside. Was there no escaping this feeling? Could he ever feel peace again? Would he always feel as though he was scrambling to pick up the pieces? All he wanted was clarity. He wanted someone to show him the correct path. The right thing to do. It was torture for him to try and make sense of it all. His feelings for Hermione were altering his feelings towards his destiny, his life.

He tossed the sheets off of him and hung his feet over the bed. Running a hand through his hair he let out a tired sigh. Even with the sleeping draught he felt as though he hadn't slept in days.

Draco moved to the kitchen to try and eat something. His stomach was crying for food, but his mind was too distracted to care. Now being days since he's remembered eating it was time to force something down.

He prepared a small breakfast and sat at the kitchen table. He stared at the seat across from him. There was a twinge in his heart. It was empty. It was going to be empty from now on. He was alone, without her. Hermione.

He looked down at his picked at meal. In a moment of rage he threw it across the room and it hit the wall hard. He took the table and flipped it over. He chucked his chair away from him and stormed into the bathroom, leaving only Hermione's chair untouched.

He felt nauseous. He kneeled down by the toilet. Without a fight he allowed himself to get sick. Afterwards he leaned his back up against the bathtub. He ran his sleeve on the corner of his mouth. This was getting out of control. He needed clarity. He needed guidance. He just didn't know how to get it. Who was he to ask?

Suddenly he heard a tapping out in the main room. Pulling himself to his feet he went to investigate.

He looked over to one of the windows on the opposite side of the room. There was some bloody owl smacking its beak on the glass. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

He crossed the room and opened the window. The bird did not enter. I just held out its right claw. There was a small piece of parchment. Draco untied it and closed the window on the bird.

He moved around the mess he made and sat on the sofa. He unraveled the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I am writing to inform you that upon the start of the Christmas Holiday, you will return home. You will spend the time practicing the necessary magic you will require to meet the Dark Lord's needs. So gather up all the things you will need while you're away. I will send for you at the end of the week._

_-Your adoring mother_

Short but sweet. Draco smiled at his mother's handwriting. He loved her dearly. The thought of spending the holiday at home was bitter sweet. He was excited to see his mother of course. Just the thought of filling his vacation up with dark magic wasn't really ideal at the time. He still wasn't sure what to do about anything.

He sat there for what seemed like forever. He played over multiple scenarios through his mind. Ones where he chose to abandon his cause and his family. Others where he stood by the Dark Lord and did unspeakable things. Things Granger would never forgive him for. What did that matter though? She was probably going to be dead by the holiday anyway. Who is to say that she was alive right now?

Hermione fell to the floor hard. Her forehead split a little when it smacked against the stone. She could feel the trickling of blood coming down her face. It was a strange feeling. It was warm, unlike the rest of her body. She was cold, damp and covered in filth. The feeling of her blood reminded her she was alive. Reminded her that she still had something to fight for. She was now going on round two of her torture. She has been able to keep her cries of pain quiet. Quiet enough that Bellatrix was getting slightly frustrated.

Hermione rolled over onto her back to face the witch. The blood from her newest wound was pooling a little beside her head. It had been a decent blow. She would have to tend to it when she was returned to her cell. Her new home away from home.

"Filthy little Mudblood. Trying to act all strong and brave. Silly little game you're playing. It won't help you. You'll live as long as we allow it." Bellatrix kicked Hermione in the stomach. Still there was no gratifying sound of pain for her.

"Ugh! You useless twit. You aren't any fun today." Bellatrix gave a little pouty face. "No fun." She grabbed Hermione by her hair and dragged her down the corridor.

Hermione kicked a little and pulled at Bellatrix's hand, but thought it pointless to try and escape at this point. She hadn't figured out her strategy yet. There was no sight of death in the near future. She decided that it was extremely important to develop a decent escape plan.

Bellatrix tossed Hermione into her cell and slammed the door. Hermione was left alone once again. She was beginning to get use to the loneliness. It gave her time to regain her strength. It also allowed her moments to keep her friends fresh in her mind. Thoughts of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna flashed through her mind quickly. Then suddenly Draco's face blocked the rest out. Thoughts of him made her feel more at peace than any others did. Just imagining him saving her was a welcomed escape from reality.

Sadly though Hermione truly believed she was losing touch with reality. She was afraid that the longer she spent there, the more of her sanity she would lose. She had already begun to experience slight delirium. When she awoke this morning she swore she saw Draco sitting at her feet. He disappeared after a couple blinks of her eyes. The line between real and imaginary was blurring.

She reached her fingers up to touch where the wounds were. Pulling them back down they were stained in blood.

Hermione made a scrunched face at the sudden sting of pain coming from the gash. With a sigh she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. With a little force she ripped off a piece of material. She folded it up and held it to her forehead.

She closed her eyes and ran away into her mind. Far away from this dreary place. She fell asleep into a warm dream.

_She was walking down the streets of Shaftesbury Avenue. She was alone. No one else was in sight. The buildings lit up and allowed the fresh snow on the ground to sparkle. There was a chill in the air and it began to flurry. She pulled her coat tighter and watched the fog from her breath rise in the air. She looked behind her to see only her freshly pressed footprints in the snow._

_She turned a corner and came upon a local park her parents use to bring her to. It looked different this time though._

_The swings were rusted and some were hanging off the hinges. The small merry-go-round was moving ever so slightly from the wind. It let out a small creaking noise with every turn. She made her way over to the see-saw and ran her gloved hand over the splintered wood. A small tear escaped down her face._

_She hadn't been here in ages. Last time she visited she was small. Her parents had taken her out for a bit of shopping. They would always stop at the park afterwards and let her run off some energy. She missed it. She missed home. She missed her parents. Her normal life. What was normal anymore?_

_She took a seat on one of the benches facing a small pond. There were some street lamps giving off a tiny glow. It was calming._

_A hand intertwined with hers. She squeezed it tighter. She smiled and looked to her right. "How did you find me here?" She said softly._

_Draco laughed. "It's your mind Granger. I come and go whenever you want me to." He stared straight ahead._

"_So this isn't real? You're not real?" She sounded disappointed._

"_You know the answer to that. You don't need me telling you." He leaned over, wrapped his arm over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head._

"_Where have you been Draco? I've needed you and you haven't shown." She let out a heavy breath." Did you forget about me?" Hermione frowned slightly._

_Draco rolled his eyes. "You are well aware that I could never forget you. Even in what's left of your mind, you know I would be there if I could. You need saving Granger. Right now you are the only person for the job." He squeezed her in tighter. The temperature was dropping steadily._

"_I know. You're my hero." She glanced up at him with a little smirk. "You'd never truly admit it, but you enjoyed being my savior." The smirk was now a full on grin._

_Draco removed his arm in order to pretend being offended. "As if I would ever enjoy saving you. That's just foolish Granger." The sarcasm was all over his face._

_She snaked her arms around his. "I'm glad you came. It's a sweet escape. I don't feel like I have to be afraid in dreams like this." She nestled her head into his arm again._

_He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin upon it. "I glad you led me here." He chest was moving up and down at a steady pace. It calmed her. Made her feel safe. "You never have to feel afraid Hermione. If ever you do just bring me back. All you have to do is want me hard enough. I'll be here."_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "I know. It's just getting harder to keep a hold on everything. The curses are really starting to affect me."_

_He stroked his hand up and down her arm. "I know. It's going to get harder. It might seem impossible to survive at times. You must though. You can. You will get through this. You have to. You have to come back to me."_

_That pulled at her heart. She wanted that so badly. This wasn't what these dreams are for. She wasn't supposed to focus on the outside problems._

"_This is one of my favorite places. My parents took me here often. Usually it's packed with children running and playing." She took a look around. "It's different now. It's changed." She shivered at that. "Do you have a place like this? A place full of memories?" She looked at him for an answer._

_He looked as though he was searching hard for something. Like he was digging deep inside. "I don't know if I would call my childhood "something to remember". It wasn't exactly what you would have thought to be a normal life. I feel there will be time to find places like this though." He looked down at her and smiled. "We have time to create more memories like the ones you have."_

_It felt so real. It just wasn't. "Can you stay with me for a while? I don't want to go back to that place yet."_

_He shook his head in amusement. "I'll stay as long as you can hold on Granger."_

_So she did. She held on for as long as she could to him. To the thought of him. They just sat there and watched the world Hermione had created pass them by.__  
><em>_She rested her head onto his shoulder and fell into a deeper sleep. Too deep for dreams. Just darkness._

Draco had gone to the Great Hall for dinner. He thought maybe it would be a good distraction from everything. Maybe getting his mind off of things would get him to relax.

He walked through the main doors and took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table. Close enough to seem included, but far enough away that no one would try and engage him in conversation. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. Probably out hunting for Hermione. At least someone was. Ginny looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. Luna seemed a little more down than her usual weirdness. She was comforting Ginny and talking quietly to her. Everyone else seemed to be getting by just fine. Tossers.

He picked at his meal. Glancing around at the other students. They were laughing and deep in conversations. No one else seemed to have a worry in the world. They would continue on their protected lives inside the walls of this school. Not knowing the dangers that would surely invade them one day. Not caring about the war that was inevitable. Some of them would have to choose their side. Some of them wouldn't live long enough to decide. But they hadn't a clue.

Draco rubbed his forehead. He was getting a migraine. This wasn't a good plan. It wasn't a good enough distraction. All of his tormenting thoughts worked their way into his mind.

He stood and left the hall. He couldn't bear to be put through it any longer. He couldn't stand the sound of joy and calm from everyone around him. He'd rather be alone. Well he'd rather be in the company of one person, but that was not an option.

He was walking up the stairs when someone grabbed his hand. He rolled his eyes and turned to face the unwanted companion.

"Draco. How are you doing today? Come to your senses about it all? I assume you've stayed quiet since I'm standing here." Pansy had released his hand and crossed her arms.

Draco gave her a disgusted look as he turned to continue his way up the staircase. He didn't even respond to her. It was a waste of his time. She was a waste of his time. She was mental. How could Pansy bring this up? He wanted nothing to do with her. She clearly wasn't going to divulge Hermione's whereabouts. Why should he bother conversing with her?

"Draco where are you going? Do not just walk away from me!" Pansy ran after him.

She was clearly not going to let him go without finishing what she started. She stepped into his path. It almost sent him backwards down the stairs. She seemed more confident being up higher than him. Like she felt superior looking down on him.

With a smirk she continued the one sided conversation. "So I heard mummy is sending for you at the end of the week. Splendid. Mother is allowing me to return home as well. I think we should take the trip together." She stroked the side of his neck with her hand. "To keep each other company."

Draco swatted her hand away and moved around her. Without even turning around he shot her down. "I'd rather receive a kiss from a Dementor." He removed himself from her sight. Pansy was absolutely infuriating. How dare she act chummy like that? She was nothing to him.

He reached his quarters and entered through the passageway. He froze at the man standing by the torn apart kitchen.

"Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering when you would return." Dumbledore gestured for Draco to join him on the sofa.

Draco hesitated for a moment. They eventually both took a seat and sat in silence for a brief moment.

"Is there something you needed Headmaster? I've got a lot to do you know? Have to pack for holiday." Draco avoided eye contact.

"Actually yes there is. It has to do with you returning home." Dumbledore seemed very odd. Like he was more uncomfortable than Draco was.

"I must warn you Draco. I've heard rumors that there are plans for you. Plans that involve some unspeakable things. Horrible things." He paused again. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable. He was concerned. Concerned about Draco.

"I just want you to be aware that there are options. There are choices you can make. It is up to you to make them. I just hope you choose the right ones. Ones where you don't go too far that you cannot return from it." Dumbledore stood as though he had finished.

He turned back to Draco. "You are a very talented young man. You can have a remarkable future. All you need to do is open yourself up to other possibilities. I believe you are smart enough to see between what it right and what is evil." With a nod and an attempt at a comforting smile Dumbledore left Draco.

Draco sat there in utter shock. He would have never expected Dumbledore to come to him like that. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was practically on his knees begging him to make the right decisions. It meant something to Draco. He felt that his life was important.

Well he always felt his life was important to his mother. There was no questioning that.

When it came down to his father and Voldermort… he wasn't sure if his life mattered. He believed that his life to the Dark Lord was another pawn in his game. Then there was Lucious, always following the orders without question. Would he actual step in if Draco's life was in danger? Probably not.

Now someone else showed compassion. Someone else thought he was worth something. Dumbledore made it a point to reach out to Draco. To make him feel like his life had more meaning than to be Voldemort's puppet.

This was an attempt to save Draco's life. Who is to say that whatever task he is given will allow him to walk away unscathed? It could very be the last thing Draco would ever do. On the other hand if he refused he would surely be punished. That could be the last thing he would do.

He moved over to the kitchen. He stood for a moment a stared at Hermione's chair.

He wished she was there. If she were he could have his momentary lapse of judgment and let down his guard. He could ask her another foolish question about the monster inside his mind. Then she would do her thing and get into his head. So deep in there that she actually would get close enough to break through all the walls he's built up.

He wanted her to break down those walls. He would give anything to let her in now. He was alone and no one was there to bring some sense to it all.

He took out his wand and put the kitchen back in order. He walked past Hermione's chair and grazed the back of it with his hand. He missed her know-it-all presence. Though it was irritating at times, he wouldn't trade it for anything now.

He began to think about how he treated her in the past. He was always such a twat to her. Calling her names. Making her cry just for laughs. He wished he could take back that time.

She wasn't at all bad.

Yes he was brought up to believe that all Mudbloods were worthless scum, but after living with Granger his beliefs changed. She was just the same as anyone else he had met. Better actually. She could give him a run for his money. She was intelligent. Spunky. A real spitfire if you could get it out of her. She was beautiful. Her touch sent him to a place he's never been before. He wanted her back so badly.

So what was he to do about it? Should he just throw his past to the wind? Forget about the Dark Lord and the path he's been destined to take? Should he risk his life in the hopes of finding Hermione and running off with her? Could he do that?

He paced back and forth through the room.

Could he give it all up on a chance Hermione has survived this long? That she could survive longer? Could he?

He stopped. Sense came to him like a slap to the head. He could do it. Yes he could. He could use his time at home to find her. He could find her and whisk her away to safety. To a life they can share together. Away from all the fighting and judgment. To be together. Just with each other. Never alone again.

Would she do that though? Did he actually believe she would throw her life away for him? For someone that has done nothing but make her life miserable for the last five years? No. She wouldn't leave Potter and Weaslebee. She would never abandon her family and friends. He was a fool for even thinking it.

He punched the closest wall. Blood began to fall down his hand from the split in his knuckles. The pain was a nice distraction. It worked better than dinner. He decided to leave his wound unattended.

Draco then moved to his room and collapsed onto his pillow. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes tighter than he had ever squeezed them before. He tried to squeeze the ache in his head and heart out. He could relax with all this running through his mind.

He opened his eyes and let out a huge sigh.

He would return home like he has been told. He will learn the magic he is required to learn. He will do as ordered. Until it goes too far. If at any moment he feels like enough is enough he will stop. He will have to work with this plan for now. He had nothing else to go on.

There was no sign of hope for Hermione. If she were alive she was going to have to survive this on her own. No one could help her. Not him. Not Potter or Weasley. Not even Dumbledore. They had no way of finding her. If she was still able to fight… she was going to have to do it with everything she has. She was all that she had. Draco wished it was different. He even wished that Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum could find her. Anything to help her.

Eventually his body won over his mind. Draco drifted slowly into sleep.

Hermione woke up in panic. For a brief moment she had forgotten where she was. The reality of her situation rushed back to her quickly. She felt her forehead where the gash was. It had clotted while she was asleep. Thankfully she hadn't lost too much blood.

She lifted herself to her feet. The torch on the wall outside her cell was casting a flickering glow across the small room. There was also a small hole in the wall above her head. She could only assume it was a sorry excuse for a window. There was also a small wooden crate in the corner. She grabbed it and lined it up under the window. She stood on top of it and raised herself up on her toes.

She was barely able to see over the edge. She could see… she could see a yard? Like at someone's house. It didn't look like somewhere secluded at all. She was in someone's home? She was in a dungeon underneath a house. There were people walking, sleeping, eating, and living above her. This was absurd.

She just didn't know whose house it was. She had seen Narcissa Malfoy, Belatrix, then there were a few passing Snatchers and from what she could tell some were also Death Eaters. This could be a safe house for the Dark Lord and his followers. What better hideaway than a normal looking home? It was quite ingenious actually.

Now she just had to plan her way out. She couldn't fit through the window. It was made small for that reason. She would have to make her escape during one of her torture sessions. That was not going to be an easy task. She would need to study Belatrix and her patterns. Also what if someone else decides to have some fun with her? She would have to prepare for that as well. This would take time and careful planning.

She moved the crate back to the corner. She didn't want to cause any suspicion to be drawn to her. She needed this to go off without fault.

Now though she needed to finish resting. She needed all the strength she could to survive the inevitable beat down from Belatrix that would come the next day.

So she curled up into the corner and leaned her head against the wall. It was becoming easier to get comfortable in this place. She never thought it possible, but she assumed that your body must adjust to the most horrid situations. It was miraculous actually. She fell asleep with ease this time. No tossing or switching positions. Just a simple close of the eyes and she was out.

Tomorrow she would begin her observations. She would study Bellatrix and her every move. Hermione was determined to get out of this. She wanted nothing more than to survive. She had to. For herself. For him.


	9. Chapter 9 A Different Way Out

**Chapter 9**

Draco stepped out of the stagecoach. His body felt heavy. He was hesitant to move. The moment he walked through that door he knew that his path to being a Death Eater would begin. He knew he would have to decide soon enough what he was to do. Whether or not he was going to completely disappoint his family and surely meet his end. Or he could complete his duties and become a Death Eater. That could ultimately end in his death as well.

Nothing seemed to outweigh the other. Nothing. Nothing unless Hermione was involved. She would be the swaying factor. He could give it all up. For her.

With a sigh he made his way to the entry gate. He tapped the iron bars with his wand. There was a whooshing sound and he walked through. Once on the other side the gate became solid again. He continued forward. He walked up the extravagant front steps. With one last moment of doubt, he moved through the front door

He peered through into the foyer. It was dark. It didn't seem as if anyone was home. Strange actually, because there was never no one home. Shrugging it off he moved through the lobby and made way to his mother's sitting room.

He tapped on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come," a voice called from inside the room.

Draco pushed open the heavy door and went inside. His mother was standing over by the fire place staring down at the flames. She didn't even seem to notice it was him.

Draco chuckled a little. "Hello mother. I've arrived as you requested." He crossed the room towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was startled for a moment and swung around. Her face softened upon the sight of Draco's face.

"Darling. You've arrived." She pulled him into a warm embrace. "It's good to have you home." She held him back and looked him over. "You're doing well? Everything at Hogwarts going smoothly? No issues?" She looked at him with extreme question in her face.

That made Draco slightly uncomfortable. He wouldn't let her see it though. "Everything is going nicely mother. Nothing out of the ordinary. Another average and boring school year." He cupped her cheek to calm the concern in her face.

She smiled at him. She didn't seem fully satisfied with his response. But she wouldn't falter and let him see it. "Excellent. You must be starving. I'll have one of the kitchen elves prepare you a meal. You run upstairs and get washed up. Once you finish eating I suggest you retire to bed. In a couple of days you will begin your training." She motioned towards the door for him to exit.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you mum." He smiled and turned to the exit.

"Oh Draco dear. Tomorrow I'm afraid I won't be here most of the day. I'm going to see your father. Keep him up to speed with everything you know? You will be alone most of the day." She turned back to the fire.

"Up to speed on what mother?" Draco turned back to her.

Narcissa looked slightly irritated that he had dared ask that. "Just about how you are darling and that you have arrived home safely. He likes to know how proud you are making this family. He will be glad to hear that you will begin your training shortly." She smiled slightly. "Now off. You must eat. You look awfully famished." She shooed him with a motion of her hand.

"Yes mother. Will I see you before you go tomorrow?" He was almost out the door.

She shook her head. "Most likely not. I will be up early. Don't bother waking up too early. Get your rest now while you can."

Draco nodded and closed the door behind him.

Bellatrix jabbed her wand into Hermione's side. Hermione couldn't help but let out a small cry of pain. It felt like a hot iron poker on her skin.

Hermione was sore all over. She could feel the bruises all over her. On her face and body. She must have looked like a bruised apple. She knew she had some broken bones, but the pain was everywhere so it all just blended into one feeling of hurt.

Suddenly Bellatrix moved away. Hermione noticed she did this over the past few days. The mad witch would turn away from Hermione and start muttering to herself. She paid no attention to Hermione at this time. It was like Bellatrix's mind wandered somewhere else.

It was perfect actually. Hermione could use this in her escape. It was the only time Bellatrix let her guard down. She probably though Hermione was no threat being a Mudblood.

Hermione looked around and noticed there was a large piece of brick on the other side of the room. Going for it now would be unwise. This was going to be her way out.

Tomorrow when Bellatrix brought her out, Hermione would fall to the ground close to the brick. When Bellatrix lost focus as she seemed to always do, Hermione would make her move.

The timing had to be perfect.

Bellatrix turn back around. With a flick of her wand she threw Hermione back against a wall. The crazy witch pressed her body flush with Hermione's. Bellatrix took her tongue and licked the side of Hermione's cheek. With a disgusted face she spit back into Hermione's face.

"I'm bored now." Bellatrix backed up from Hermione. With a crazy smile she shouted. "Crucio!"

Hermione fell back to the darkness that had become her mind. She fell into what she hoped would be her last dream in this horrible place.

_She was in the Head's Quarters. There was a fire blazing and it gave off a warm feeling. Someone was sitting on the sofa._

_The blonde of his hair shown in the glare from the fire._

_She smiled and made her way to sit beside him._

_She laced her fingers into his and looked up at him. To her surprise he looked worried. He looked utterly petrified._

"_I'm scared for you Granger." He didn't even look at her. He stared right into the fire._

"_It's alright Draco. I've figured out a plan. It will work. Tomorrow I make my escape. Don't be scared." She grabbed his face and turned it to her. "I'm coming to you. I'm coming back to you." She pressed her lips on his._

_She pulled away disappointed. Her features turned sad._

_Draco grabbed her hand. "It's not the same is it?"_

_She shook her head. "No. It's not. It's getting harder to remember the feeling. I'm losing it, the memory of your touch, how it feels to kiss you..." She faced him with the most determined face. "But I'm going to get it back. I'm getting out of here tomorrow and I'm getting you back."_

_He smiled at her halfheartedly. "I'm just worried is all. I don't want you hurt. You need to come back to me. I need you just as much as you need me. I need saving too Hermione."_

_She smiled and curled up under his arm. "I'll be there."_

She closed her eyes to fall into complete sleep. She needed the rest. She had a challenge ahead of her.

Draco sat at the overly large dining room table staring at his empty plate. He was hungrier than he would have thought. Now he didn't know what to do with himself. Being home made everything feel like it was about to fall on top of him. Like if he moved slightly in any one direction the world could collapse on his shoulders. He didn't know if he could handle the pressure. It was terrifying.

He got up from his seat and took to his room. Upon entering he stumbled across one of the dozen house elves unpacking his belongings.

"Get out." Draco scoffed quite coldly. No matter though. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Not to mention it was just an elf and he would never normally interact with them.

"Yessah Mastah Malfoy." The elf lowered its head and scurried from the room.

Draco opened one of his luggages and removed a sweater. Her sweater. The one he had curled up with the night she had gone missing.

He fell onto his bed and inhaled her scent. It was barely there anymore, but there was enough where Draco could remember it clearly. God he missed her. Right now he really needed her. He needed her to make his decision simple. If she would do that for him that is.

She would have to leave with him. There was no way he could abandon the Dark Lord and just live freely wherever he pleased. No. They would have to run. Get as far off the radar as possible.

What was he doing to himself? Why was he letting all of these thoughts get into his head? If she hadn't been found by now, there was no chance she was alive. Whoever Pansy gave Hermione to would surely not have kept her around. They would've had their fun with her and killed her. There was no point in putting himself through this. He was just making it harder for him to survive.

He just couldn't let her go yet. Not yet. He needed to keep the feeling of her alive for a little while longer. Just until he had to make his final decision. A decision he would have to make on his own. He couldn't tell anyone of his troubles. Not even his mother.

Narcissa loved him unconditionally. Therefore she wouldn't allow Draco to stray from the Dark Lord's orders. She believed the only way to keep Draco safe was to go that route. Draco wasn't so sure. At the moment there wasn't a safe choice. There was no end that looked good for him.

He squeezed Hermione's sweater under his mattress. He didn't want any of the elves stumbling onto it.

He pulled the covers over him and fell into a deep sleep. He thought really hard of Hermione when he was drifting off. Seeing her face last was comforting to him. It made it easier to let go into the darkness.

"_Ahem! You're just going to make me stand here all day waiting?" She was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed._

"_Listen Granger. I came as quickly as I could, alright? It's not like you wouldn't have waited all day for me." He tilted his head slightly with a smile growing on his lips._

_They met in a secluded section at the Black Lake. It was surrounded by trees and the sun was shining through them. It was a beautiful day. Everything was quiet and peaceful here._

"_Don't toot your own horn Malfoy. It's not a charming quality." Hermione was crossing the distance between them._

_Draco reached out and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and laid his cheek on top of it. She was so comfortable. The feeling of her in his arms was amazing. He felt like nothing in the world could compare._

"_I'm glad you agreed to meet me here. Seeing you with Weasel that night at the ball didn't sit well with me." He let out a huge sigh. He felt like he could tell her anything. Like no matter what he said she wouldn't look at him any different._

"_It wasn't what I wanted either you know Draco. I would have rather been with you. I would have been safer." Her face grew sad._

"_I know. I'm sorry. I should have been there. I should have saved you." He squeezed her in tighter. "I am so sorry. I would do anything to change what happened."_

_Hermione looked up and kissed his cheek. "I know you would Draco. I just wish things could have been different. I wish we could have found a way to be together. I wish we hadn't been so scared of what other people would do."_

_He cupped her cheek. He just looked at her. She was beautiful. Stunning really. Just her simple features made him fall for her. "Yeah." He looked away. "I should have just gone for you. I shouldn't have been such an ass. Treating you the way I did. Pushing you away." He looked back at her. "That wasn't how I felt Hermione. I wanted you closer. I've never wanted to be so close to someone before. I never wanted to be so emotionally attached. Until you. Until you showed me that no matter the things I've done, that you still had faith in me. You believed that there was more to me than I was letting you get to." He kissed her softly. "Thank you for opening me up to that."_

_He felt strange. Like he was sort of saying goodbye. Like doing this in his dream would allow him some peace about not being able to in reality._

"_Thank you for showing me that there was more to the world than what I was brought up to believe. That not everything I had been taught was right." He wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. He could see that she knew also that this was a goodbye._

"_Thank you Draco. You showed me to always believe. To believe in someone that you wouldn't always think to. You taught me that even someone that is so shut off from the world. Someone who is so set in their ways. That they can have more to the beneath the surface." She kissed him gently. "I got to see the bravest soul I've ever seen. In you. You are remarkable Draco. Surviving what you have already and what you will have to in the future. I am honored to have been able to know that." She smiled sweetly into his eyes._

_He kissed her again. This time it was passionate. He put his entire heart into it. If he was going to have to say goodbye to the one person that made him feel complete, then he was going to remember their final kiss forever._

_The released their lips from each other. Draco pressed his lips on her forehead and stayed there for a moment. He moved his chin to the top of her head. He could feel her breath on his neck, little warm spurts of air. He smiled at the feeling. _

"_Don't forget me Draco. Please. I won't ever forget you." Hermione was squeezing him tighter as if she was trying to hold him there._

"_I could never." He matched her squeeze with his own. "You're in my heart forever Hermione. Forever."_

_At that moment he felt himself slipping away. The darkness was swallowing the world around him. He only had seconds left. He looked down onto her face. He wanted it to be the last thing he always fell asleep to. Always and forever. That was all he could have._

The world was silent. There was not a sound coming from any part of the house. Draco didn't want to move. Moving meant forgetting. He remembered his dream. He remembered how he had parted ways with Hermione in his mind. If he kept going with his life, she would get further and further away. It hurt him to think about it. He ached from head to toe. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Finally he managed to drag himself up out of bed and to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and removed his clothes. He stood under the hot water for a while. He tried to rinse away his sadness. It wasn't working.

He finished getting ready for the day and moved down to the kitchen for something to eat. His appetite had returned fully. He needed to catch up after missing a few days of meals.

He walked by his mother's room. The door was slightly open. It smelt fresh of a burning fire. Strange. He went over to the fireplace and noticed burnt pieces of paper in the grate.

He picked a piece up. What he read confused him.

"_-rotect Draco. We must prevent them from become-_

_-top this from happening. He doesn't know the conseque-_

_-we must get rid of her. She will turn him to their sid-"_

Draco was taken aback. What was this about? The handwriting looked familiar. He just couldn't place it. Why was his mother trying to hide this letter? Why did she attempt to destroy it?

Something wasn't fitting. He was missing a piece somewhere. Questions were beginning to build in his mind. He needed answers. What is his mother hiding? He had to get to the bottom of this.

His stomach tightened a little bit. He should probably eat something. He wasn't going to get any answers until his mother arrived home anyway. There would be no point of searching for anything else. He would have to get his answers directly from her.

Hermione had been awake for a few hours now. She had been sitting in the dark going over her plan. Detail by detail. She needed everything to go right. She had to be prepared for anything.

She had to also prepare herself mentally. She was already badly injured. Who knows how much more her body and mind could take. She had to hold on long enough to attempt this escape. All she needed to do was get out. Get somewhere safe. Then she could go for help.

She thought of Draco. Where was he now? Was he worried about her? Was he looking for her? Did he even care still?

She hoped he cared. It would kill her if he didn't. She would be devastated if her feelings weren't returned anymore.

No. She had seen him. She saw the emotion in his eyes the night of the ball. She saw him with sadness in his eyes. Sadness because he couldn't have her.

Hermione heard the sliding of her cage doors. Here it was. It was in motion. She was going to get out of this.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione hard by the back of her neck. She pulled her out of the cell and down to the main room.

Hermione set her sights on that brick. When she was tossed she landed in arms reach of it.

Bellatrix began her usual torture routine. She threw curses at Hermione. Enjoying herself as she watched the small witch arch in pain.

"Hee hee. You disgusting creature. You're going to squirm today." Bellatrix had a wild look in her eyes. She thrusted her wand towards Hermione again.

Hermione continued to tell herself to hold on. Just a little longer. Bellatrix will pause. She will turn her back. Then she'll be almost there.

Draco had gone into the kitchen. It was quiet in here too. No house elves preparing his meal. No house elves anywhere.

"Bloody wastes of time." Draco snarled. He moved to the refrigerator a pulled out an apple. It was always his go to meal. "Healthy and time saving," he thought.

He then moved to the sitting room in the center of the house. He looked around at the familiar place. It was just as cold and dreary as he remembered it. Nothing to awe over.

He took his wand and pointed it to the fire place. He lit a fire and felt the heat hug his body. It was soothing.

He sat down in the chair facing it and grabbed the book from the side table. Draco didn't recognize the title, but any distraction was good right now.

So he opened it and tried to get lost in the pages. It wasn't working though. All he could think about was that tiny piece of paper.

"Bloody hell!" He threw the book into the fire and watched it burst into flames.

Was there ever going to be a break? Or was he always going to be smothered by more and more problems? He couldn't stop the questions in his mind. They were flooding all of his thoughts. It felt like he couldn't catch his breath. There were things going on behind his back. He was in the dark. He needed answers. He had to find out what was happening. What was his mother doing?

Hermione was struck with a sharp pain in her leg. Bellatrix was throwing a steady flow of curses at her. Hermione was doing her best to stay strong but it was getting harder.

Bellatrix gave one final kick to Hermione's side before turning her back. The batty witch was talking to herself again. Laughing with herself. She was mental.

Hermione wasn't going to hesitate. She scrambled over to the brick.

She grabbed it and moved swiftly over to Bellatrix. Without a second thought Hermione used all the force she could pull out of her and bashed the rock over Bellatrix's skull. The witch's limp body fell to the ground. Her body lied motionless. Hermione wasn't entirely sure Bellatrix was breathing. Then again she didn't stick around long enough to check.

Hermione grabbed Bellatrix's wand. She used the Incarcerous charm on the unconscious witch. Bellatrix was now bound and would unlikely be able to escape.

Hermione moved down the hallway that led to a flight of stairs. She slowed down slightly so that she could sneak up on any others lurking throughout the home. She wasn't about to get caught now. Her plan had just started. Losing now would be pointless.

She crept up the last few stairs as quietly as she could she peered over the top of the stairs. There was a large living room. No one seemed to be occupying it at the time. She was going to make it.

Ignoring the excruciating pain coming from every part of her body she began to cross the room to the exit.

There was a fire burning and its warmth almost made Hermione stop in her tracks. That is if the other person in the room didn't make her freeze first. She saw the figure out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know what to do. Slowly she pulled the wand from her sleeve and whipped around.

Draco hadn't even noticed someone was standing there. He didn't look up until the floor creaked. He raised his head from the palm of his hand. He looked right at her. The sight of her was stinging his eyes. His mouth must have fell to the floor, because it took him forever to pull it back up.

"Granger?" He said it but he didn't believe it. She looked like Hermione. At least what he assumed Hermione would look like if she was a bruised piece of fruit. She looked horrible. Like she had just survived weeks of torture.

Hermione stuttered and felt tears escaping from her eyes. "D-Dr-Draco?" A sob escaped from her mouth. She looked so broken.

Suddenly her face turned to fury. "What are you doing here? How could you just sit up here knowing what they were doing to me down there? I thought you cared for me!" Hermione's emotions were becoming too much for her to handle. She felt like she was lunging at him, but noticed that she was just falling and he was running to catch her. Hermione lost control. She blacked out.

Draco caught her in his arms and gave her a once over. He snapped right back into his protector mode. She was in very bad shape. What the hell was going on? Why was she in his house? How did she get here? This was unbelievable. She was alive, just barely.

He held her there for a moment. He just looked at her. He didn't fully believe she was there. How could she be? This was his house. How in the world did she get here? How did she know he was here?

Then a thought of the note in his mother's fireplace flashed through his mind.

"-we must get rid of her." Her. Hermione? Was the letter referring to Hermione?

No. Absolutely not. His mother would never have anything to do with this. She would never do something like this to someone. He looked at Hermione again with pain in his eyes. His mother would never do something like this.

He needed answers. This was all too much.

Deciding the living room was not the best place to have these thoughts he pulled her into his arms and mad his way upstairs. His room would have to do as a hiding place for now. He had no idea what was going on and he needed to be clear on what happened before moving her too much. He couldn't risk her life by whisking her off somewhere else.

He would need to wake her. He needed to find out what happened. He must heal her.

He laid her down onto his mattress and moved back to his door. He closed and placed a few charms on it so that only he could open it and also so no one could hear what was going on inside.

He looked back at Hermione and felt that twinge in his heart. He hated to see her hurt. He hated that she was hurt and had shown up in his home. There were so many questions, so many things that didn't make sense.

He needed to focus on healing her though. He lifted up her shirt and saw the worst of her injuries. There were definitely some broken ribs. Bruises cover her entire torso. Draco decided he would heal those first then move onto the smaller wounds.

He began his charms and watched as the bruises slowly began to fade. He heard the bones snap back into place. He flinched in pain for her. He felt horrible putting her through more.

After about a half hour the injuries to her stomach were fully healed, just a bit of yellowing bruises left. He moved onto the rest and healed them rather quickly.

Once he was satisfied she was safe he let out a huge sigh of relief.

He watched her as her chest rose and fell from her breath. She was in a deep sleep. A smile grew on his lips. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her. It felt like it had been years since he had seen her. When in reality it had only been about two weeks. There was a part of him that relaxed knowing she was safe now. Safe with him. He was never going to let anyone hurt her again.

He crawled over to her other side and laid his head onto the pillow next to her. He rubbed her cheek with his hand. He just stared at her, watching her. She was amazing. She had survived. That was bloody remarkable.

He began to feel exhaustion set in. All of this was tiring. He wanted to be asleep anyways. He wanted the time to pass so that Hermione would be awake. So that he could hear her voice. So there could be answers.

He was able to have her face be the last thing he fell asleep to again. This time she was real. All the worry and stress over the decisions he was going to make soon melted away. She was with him. She was alive and safe. He had her back. Draco didn't want anything more than that.


	10. Chapter 10 Clarity

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke up with a skip of her heart. Where was she? What had happened? She had no clue where she was. She was terrified to move. Who knew what was lurking around.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She began going over what she remembered.

She had planned her escape. She had escaped. That's right. When Bellatrix turned her back she had smacked that loon over the head with a brick. Strangely she thought she enjoyed it a little. That frightened her. Being put through that was not an excuse to lose sight of what is wrong. She shook all thoughts of that away.

Everything was coming back to her rather quickly. There was more though. There was something more important. Bellatrix's curses were messing with Hermione's mind and memory.

Wait. No. Draco? Yes. She had made it to the main floor of the house. She was making her way out when she saw him. That evil, vile boy. She was being tortured right below his feet and he did nothing. He probably would've let her rot down there.

How could he? She thought he cared for her. Her gut turned at the thought of him going about his life as hers was ending in his dungeon.

However. She wasn't back down in the dungeon. He hadn't taken her back there. She was tucked under a large comforter. She was warm and dry. This was someone's room. Was she wrong about his part in this?

Suddenly the feelings of warm spurts of air were tickling the back of Hermione's neck. Someone was on the bed with her. Her heart stopped again.

Slowly she turned over. Her heart melted at the sight of Draco. He was asleep… and drooling slightly onto his pillow. He didn't bring her back to the dungeon. He had rescued her. She still wasn't quite sure where he had taken her to, but there was a feeling of security. His room? He had taken her away from that dreadful place. Maybe he wasn't aware of her situation with his mother. He might not have known she was down there. She looked back to the sleeping blonde. A smile grew on her face.

She had gotten back to him. She survived. Well she had so far.

Draco slowly woke up from his slumber. He cracked his eyes open into little slits. He saw Hermione's smiling face.

"Thank bloody God." He sighed and cupped her cheek. "You're alright." He smiled at her. The healing spells worked. He didn't think he would ever be that happy again. Not since the last time he had spent with her.

Hermione nodded as tears fell down her face. She was so happy words could not express it. She leant down and pressed her mouth firmly against his. The feeling of his lips sent a rush through Hermione's body. She had almost forgotten what he felt like. What he tasted like. He was wonderful. Every inch. Every piece was amazing.

Draco pulled Hermione down on top of him. He snaked his arm around her back to make her body flush with his. She moved slightly with their kiss. He was in pure bliss. Nothing had ever felt so good. She had come back to him. She was there. Real.

Real. Reality. What had happened? The questions rushed back into his mind. Of all times to have his mind win over the wants of his body.

He slowly pulled Hermione away to look into her eyes. Her face showed of disappointment. She clearly wasn't ready to be pulled apart. She looked at him questionably.

He needed her to hear the seriousness in his voice. He needed to get his worry through to her.

"Hermione." That was the first time he hadn't used her surname in front to her. He faltered a bit with it. He wasn't sure how she would receive it. He continued anyway. He caught her eyes with his.

"Hermione I need you to tell me what happened. I need to know what happened to you. The condition you were in was near death. I was terrified I hadn't been able to heal you properly. I know you're fine now, but you must tell me. Tell me who did this. How did you get here?" He watched her eyes sink into the water flooding them.

"Oh Draco. It was horrible." She let out a few sobs. She wanted to tell him everything. Every piece. She wasn't sure if she should though. The information might sway him to giving her up. If he knew it was his mother that had organized this along with Blaise and Pansy… surely he would have to follow them. No. Draco wouldn't do that. He had saved her time and time before. This was no different. His feelings for her were still there in his eyes. She then pulled herself together to tell him what happened.

She told him how Blaise and Pansy had forged a letter from him and attacked her in the Astronomy Tower. How Pansy had physically beat her into unconsciousness.

She explained how she woke up in that cold, wet dungeon.

She panicked a little when she had to tell him that it was his mother, Narcissa, Hermione had first seen here. How Narcissa knew about the relationship growing between the two of them. How Hermione was told that she would not stray Draco from his path. How he was destined to become a great Death Eater and stand alongside with the Dark Lord. She said that Narcissa wasn't planning on letting Hermione go. Ever.

After seeing the distress on Draco's face, she paused briefly. Then after a few more sobs she continued. She explained to him all the horrible pain Bellatrix had put her through. How horrible everyday was.

Finally she revealed to Draco that he was the only thing that kept her going. The dreams she had with him. The thoughts of her with him. The thought of getting back to him kept her strong.

A tear slipped from Draco's eye. His heart was overflowing. She had survived. For him. To get back to him. Her feelings for him were real. As real as the ones he had for her. He should never have given up hope on her. He should have known she was strong enough. His feelings for her grew stronger in that moment.

The horrible part of this was that his own family, his own flesh and blood, had just spent a week torturing her. They tortured her, because she got too close to him.

It was his worst fear. It was what he wanted to prevent from the beginning. He would have never gotten so close to her if he knew she was going to have to suffer. At least he would have tried a lot harder to hide his emotions from others. Now his mother knew and she clearly wasn't going to stand for it. He couldn't very well go to Narcissa now with the note and demand an explanation. Draco had to protect Hermione. Keep her safe. He had failed her once. Never again. His heart hurt for her.

Hermione kissed away the tear from his face. She saw the pain in his eyes. She didn't want him to blame himself. It was not his fault. He had no control over the feelings he had. The feelings she had. For each other. It was not him who put her in that dungeon. She didn't mean for him to take it that way. It wasn't even close to being his fault. She hated herself for making him feel that it was.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I had no idea this was happening. Until yesterday I didn't think…" He tried not to let out the tiny sob that was building in his throat. "I didn't know…" The sob escaped.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and she squeezed him as tight as she could. "Draco… I'm alright now. I'm with you. I'm safe and you're safe. We're together. It's okay now." She kissed the side of his head. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled a little. "Not even if you want me to."

He whispered into her mess of hair. "I would never want that." He held her back by her shoulders. "But it's not fine Hermione. It will not be fine until we are out of here. Until we are as far off their radar as possible." Panic was starting to set in. He needed to get her out of here as soon as he could.

"R… run? Draco. I can't Draco. I can't abandon Harry. Ron. Everyo-" She was cut off by the anger growing on Draco's face.

"No!" He jumped off the bed and ripped his hands through his hair. "No. You won't be safe. They would not be able to protect you like I can! They don't care for you like I do! Hermione I need you. I need you safe. I want to be with you. We have to go. Don't you see? You have escaped them. They won't just let you get away. They will hunt you and kill you." The pained face Hermione made killed him.

"My fate will be the same. Disloyalty is not taken lightly. When they find out that I have abandoned my path… well let's just say that they won't let me get away." He moved back to her and cupped her cheek. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I cannot lose you again Hermione. I won't. It practically killed me. I almost lost myself completely."

Hermione was in shock. She could barely squeak out the words. "You're not going to follow your orders?" She couldn't believe it. "Draco. You… you're going to risk your life. Why? Why would yo-"

"For you Hermione. Haven't I made that clear just now? I know I hadn't been great at showing it before, but it's different now. I'm not going to take our time for granted any longer. " He grabbed her hands in his. "Come with me. We have to leave Hermione. It's the only way we can survive now. The only way we can be together. I know it's not what you wanted in life. Hermione you deserve so much more than I can give to you. I promise you though, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy."

"I… I… I don't know if I can Draco. I don't know if I can do this." She stood up and passed him towards the window. She felt the sun on her face for the first time in over a week. She stood there for a moment trying to sort through everything. Trying to find another option. How could she do this?

Then suddenly she stopped. She stopped because there was no other answer. At least no other answer she needed. She wanted Draco. She wanted to be with him. She couldn't imagine spending another moment without him.

She whipped around and ran to Draco. She threw herself around him. "Yes. Oh yes Draco. I don't know what I was thinking. There is nothing else I want. I don't want to be anywhere you're not. I need you too Draco. I'm going wherever you go." She smothered her face into his neck.

Draco's heart lifted. He couldn't believe it. She could give it up for him. She just did. He did. They were going to do this. Together.

Draco's happiness was drowned out by the call of his mother. It was actually a blood curdling scream.

Draco grabbed Hermione sternly by the shoulders. "Listen to me. We can't leave yet. Not while my mother is around. She will catch you the minute you step out of this room. We will have to wait for the right moment." His face softened when he saw the fear in Hermione's eyes.

"Draco… how long?" She hardly got that out. The thought of being in this house longer was devastating. She didn't know if she could bare it.

He kissed her forehead. "Not long. Mother visits my father often. It could be tomorrow or the next day." He looked dead in her eyes. "I promise you. Now that I have you back, no onewill _ever_ hurt you again. We will get out of here. I swear to you Hermione. You have no need to fear anything again."

He moved her to have a seat on the bed. He leaned over her and rubbed the side of her face. "Stay here. Okay? There are enchantments on the doors. No one other than me can enter. No one can hear inside. I have to go speak with her. Otherwise she'll have reason to find her way in here."

Hermione nodded. She was terrified, but she understood. She knew that he would protect her. So she had nothing to worry about. She was safe. There was just that little annoying part of her mind that was still filled with worry. Worry that something might go terribly wrong.

Draco flicked her nose and gave her a little smile. He opened the door just enough so that he could slip through. With a click of the door shutting, he was gone. She was alone again.

There was a cold feeling that washed over her. She crawled over to the pillows and pulled the blankets over her head. She closed her eyes. She wanted to keep them shut until Draco returned.

She was on edge. What if his mother knew he had saved her? What if Narcissa was confronting him now with Bellatrix? Her nerves were bouncing all over the place. She was in a state of paranoia. What if it was a distraction so they could get in here?

She must keep calm. She just needed to relax. Draco will return. He wouldn't leave her now. He promised.

Draco walked slowly down the staircase. He wasn't really in a rush to walk away from Hermione. He knew she was still in a fragile state. He didn't want her alone for long. Her mind was still damaged from the Crucio curse. He didn't know what tricks it could play on her.

"Draco! Oh darling you're here. My boy." Narcissa ran up to Draco and brought him into an embrace. "When you didn't answer me… goodness you gave me a scare."

"I'm fine." He pulled her back slightly. "What is going on mother? Is father alright? You were practically screaming." He must keep calm. Hermione's life depended on how he handled this.

"No your father is fine dear. I was just worried about you. Your aunt was attacked down in the dungeon. I was terrified the assailant had come after you as well. Did you see anyone come through the house? Did you see anyone Draco?" He could hear the insistence behind that question.

"No I'm afraid I haven't mother. I only came down stairs early for breakfast. I've been in my room since. I feel awful. I could have helped. I could have stopped him." He ran his hand through his hair and put on his most convincing concerned face. She bought it.

"Sweetheart it wasn't your fault. Bellatrix was foolish to let her guard down. It's being handled. Her attacker is being hunted as we speak." She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Come darling. We'll have supper early tonight." She turned and made her way for the dining room.

"Who was it mother? Who was the bloody coward that attacked her?" He was doing his best not to break his act. He needed her to believe every word. He needed to sound concerned about this. She would be suspicious otherwise.

"Some lowly Mudblood she caught for fun. Like I said your aunt was a fool. She should've kept a better eye on that creature. No matter though. It'll be killed like the vermin it is. In no time at all." Narcissa snickered at her comment. "Come now." She continued her way to the dining room.

Draco looked behind him with a foolish hope he would see Hermione. He didn't want dinner. He didn't want to see his mother right now. Not knowing what she had done to Hermione. He loved his mother. He did. His feeling for Hermione had surpassed those for his mother. He believed they had been greater for a while now. He couldn't leave Hermione alone in her delicate state. He was worried.

He just wanted to curl up with his witch. His witch. He smiled at that. She was his. He was hers. They are going to get through this. He was going to make sure of it.

So unwillingly he followed his mother.

Narcissa sat down in her usual seat. She was watching Draco's moves carefully as he sat. For a moment she looked as though she noticed Draco's change in mood. Like she could see right through his charade.

Two raggedy house elves came trotting in from the kitchen. They placed a plate in front of both him and his mother. Then with a snap of their fingers, the plates filled with a gorgeous steak dinner with all the trimmings.

Draco was starving. He knew Hermione would be as well. He would have to find a way to get some of this back for her. So instead of scarfing it down like his stomach was begging him for, he slowly picked at it and nudged it around on his plate.

"Are you not hungry dear? Is there something the matter? Did they not cook your meal properly. Pugsley!" She called out for the kitchen elf. "Pugsley get in here this instant!" Narcissa looked concerned for her son.

"No. That's not necessary. I'm fine mother really. I'm just tired is all. Lounging around all day hasn't really given me much energy." He paused thinking how to word his next request. "Would it be alright if I finished my dinner upstairs in my room? I'm just not up for sitting at the dinner table. It's hard to keep focus and I hate to be like this in your presence. I don't want to be disrespectful to you mother." He looked up at her with an innocent looking stare.

Narcissa mulled the question over for a second. Her features softened. "Of course sweetheart. If that's what you desire. Go on upstairs and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Thank you mother." He got up and crossed over to where she was seated. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He went back and grabbed his meal. He was almost out the door when she stopped him.

"Get plenty of rest dear. I was going to wait until we were finished eating to tell you, but now would be the proper moment. I've been told that in two days' time you will be called upon." Her face glowed with excitement.

Excitement that Draco could just not match.

He stuttered at that information. "Two days?" He was sure his eyes were as wide as they felt, because his mother was now looking at him strangely.

"Yes. Two days. What is the matter with you boy? This is great news. You're acting as though you were just informed someone died. Our Lord has a request to ask of you. This is a privilege. You should act as such." She was looking at his very suspiciously.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting it to be so soon. I just don't want to let you and father down. That's all. I'll be fine. I'm sorry if I didn't seem grateful for this opportunity. I am. I'm… I'm going to retire to my room now. Goodnight mother." He slowly turned around and exited the room.

His mother called after him, but he didn't understand what she said. He didn't care. Two days? Bloody hell that was no time at all. He had to make sure that he got Hermione out of here before then. He must. There was no other option. He couldn't be here and turn Voldemort down to his face. That was suicide.

No. They would have to leave tomorrow. They had to.

He got to his bedroom door and whispered the password to unlock the door. He entered quietly and locked the door behind him.

He placed the dinner plate on the table beside the bed. He looked at the tiny lump that was under the blanket. He chuckled at the sight. She softened him. Normally he would have hated feeling like this. But with her it didn't matter. He could be like this and she would still look at him as her strong protector. She was an unbelievable person. She saw more to him. She brought that kindness out of him. He felt as though he could be himself with her. Completely.

Hermione woke up to movement on the bed. She smiled when a heavy arm wrapped around her and pulled her in. She pressed herself against his stomach. It felt so right. Like nothing in the world could touch her. Nothing could harm her. Not while he was there.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear. He placed a gently kiss on the back of her neck and squeezed her in tighter.

"What took you so long?" Hermione rolled over so that they were nose to nose. Neither seemed to mind that they had to go cross-eyed to look at each other.

"Mother had me sit with her for dinner." He sighed a little.

He didn't want to tell her. He wanted her to have one night of peace. He didn't want to burden her with worry tonight, but he wasn't going to keep her in the dark. If she knew everything he could keep her safe easier. "They're hunting for you. My aunt is furious. Seems you really let her have it. She is now clearly embarrassed that you got one over on her." He smirked at her.

He was proud in a way. Bellatrix was not a witch you would want to cross. Hermione held her own, he was damn proud. "They believe you're making your way back to Hogwarts. That will help us with our escape. They won't be anywhere near here when we need to leave. They will be searching for you closer to the school grounds."

"That's good." She didn't sound too convincing. "You really think we can do this? That we can get away?" The hope was gleaming in his eyes.

He kissed her to calm her nerves. "Hermione. I believe we can do anything. As long as I have you I'm going to fight my ass off for it. You're never going to be harmed again."

His face faltered a little. She saw it.

"Draco what's wrong? There's more isn't there?" There was worry growing in her eyes.

"We need to leave tomorrow Hermione." He let out.

Hermione's expression turned to shock. "Tomorrow Draco? That's so soon. Why?"

He looked at her sternly. "Because in two days I will be expected to meet with the Dark Lord. He plans on giving me a mission and I am meant to follow through with it." He took a deep breath and shied his eyes away from her. "So that is why we must leave. Tomorrow. We have no choice."

Hermione grabbed his chin and lifted it up so his eyes met hers. She gave him a nod meaning she understood what he was saying. This time she brought him in closer for a heated kiss.

They were longing for each other. All of this dancing around for months. It was all so frustrating. They wanted each other. Now.

Draco rolled himself on top of her. He pressed his body down hard onto her to express his need for her. He moved his hand up under her dress and stroked her inner thigh. With the other hand he supported her head and pressed it harder into his own.

Hermione shuttered at the touch of his hand on her bare skin. She had never had this feeling rush through her. Not before him at least. She wanted him. All of him. In every way possible. She wanted to give herself to him. She in turn reached her hand to the waist of his pants and caressed his skin below. She could feel the goose bumps forming.

Draco trembled. His body was screaming for her now. He needed her. He separated their mouths to slip her dress off. He was about to go back in to reinitiate the kiss, but Hermione motioned to take his shirt off before he could.

Hermione lifted herself up so that their bare bodies made contact. The rush was unbelievable. It sent shivers down her spine. She had tingling feelings in places she was never aware she could. She had never experienced such hunger for someone. This was the most intense and pleasing sensation. She couldn't resist letting herself drown in him. She dug her nails into his back causing him to arch. She could feel his muscles tighten. He was amazing.

Draco was now caressing the side of her breast and kissing the nape of her neck. He felt his urges growing. Both in emotions and in between his legs. He moved his hand slowly down to the waist of her panties. He slid his finger across the top of them just as she did to him. He felt her shake in anticipation.

"Draco." She whispered as he nibbled at her neck. "Please Draco. I need you." She ran her fingers down to his lower back and squeezed his sides.

Draco needed no more than that. He slid down the remaining cloth on her as she undid his trousers. Within seconds there was nothing in between them. Nothing keeping them apart.

Draco was still hesitant. He didn't want to rush her. He didn't want to go too fast to scare her off. He wanted the moment to be right. He wanted her to be ready. He cared for her deeply. He didn't want to take it further than what she was ready for.

Hermione was losing it. She wanted… no needed him. Her body was screaming. She pushed her pelvis into his. She figured that would be the perfect signal for the go ahead.

It was.

Draco took a deep breath as he entered her. It was the most miraculous sensation he had ever felt before. No other female had made him feel so whole. Hermione was his missing piece. She completed him. She was everything he needed. And in this moment she was giving him everything.

He was tender. He treated her with the most respect she could have asked for. He wasn't pushing her to do something she didn't feel comfortable with. He was wonderful. She lost herself into his motions.

Their foreheads were touching. Draco was staring deep into Hermione's eyes. With every thrust her face showed of bliss. She let out tiny little moans and gasps. In turn it excited him.

He slid his arms behind her back and lifted her up. Draco was now kneeling on the bed as Hermione straddled his lap. Her head hung above his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. One of her hands was digging into his shoulder while the other had a fist full of his hair.

Draco was doing his best to hold on. He wanted it special for her. To last. He wanted her to remember this forever. Only problem was she was driving him mad. He was close to finishing. He tried to hold off, but the feeling of her was making it impossible.

Hermione began to move against his motions. The friction between them was becoming extremely heated.

Their breathing was erratic.

Hermione let out an exhausted moan. Her body shivered as she reached her peak of pleasure. She could feel Draco beneath her coming to his own finish.

He laid her down gently. He didn't remove himself. He played with the hair that was matted to her face. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

She caressed the back of his neck and had a huge smile on her face when he parted their lips.

They were both exhausted.

Draco slid himself off of her and placed himself by her side.

Hermione nestled her head into his arm. She was falling asleep to the movement of Draco's chest. He was breathing deeply. He must had fallen asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

She smiled to herself. There was nowhere else she could imagine being. She was content. She was complete. She had Draco. They had each other. They belonged together.

She closed her eyes and allowed her exhaustion to take over her.


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Move

****So this is it guys. Chapter 11 is the last one for this story. I'm probably going to do an Epilogue so don't worry. I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read it and everyone who reviewed it. I had fun writing it and I'll most likely be writing more. I just need to figure out some more story lines. Well that's it. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Hermione rubbed her face into the pillow. It felt amazing. The soft fabric against her skin. She would never take the feeling for granted again. After being locked away in the horrid cell, this was bliss. She inhaled the scent of the fresh linens as she opened her eyes. The sun was beaming in from the window and glowing onto her face.

She rolled over onto her side and her gaze fell onto a dozing Draco. There wasn't a more comforting sight. Just being his presence was soothing. She felt as safe as ever being by his side. Like nothing could touch her in this moment.

Hermione was just mesmerized by him. The shine of his bright blonde hair. His lips looked soft.

His eyes though, they were slightly bruised on the lower lids. There were crease lines on his forehead, most likely from the stress and worry he's been going through.

She took her finger and traced the creases that outlined his mouth. She brushed the stray hairs from his face. A huge smile grew across her lips. She was so happy. She wanted to enjoy every last moment she could. To soak in every part of him.

The thoughts of what was to come came rushing to her mind. Soon enough they would be running for their lives. Who knows what would become of them by the end of the day.

So she rested her lips onto his and gave him a small, loving peck. He moved slightly in his sleep after she broke the contact. Hermione rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to take in all of his peacefulness. She was sure he wouldn't be so calm once he woke and began their escape. She could imagine the craze that would fall over him trying to get her to safety. She hoped that if she were to stay calm, then he would as well.

Draco began to make his way back to reality. He was getting further away from his peaceful dreams.

Dreams in which he was able to live happily with Hermione. Where they didn't have a worry in the world. They were free to be together without consequence.

However, they were just dreams. Reality was that they had a hard journey to overcome before they could be safe. If they could ever be truly safe. Who was to say everyone would give up searching for them. No. No they would be safe. They will make it out and he will have what he's wanted. Her.

He took his hand and ran it gently through Hermione's hair. He felt so happy with her there. At peace. Though Draco knew very well that they had not yet achieved it. It that brief moment it felt as though he was able to relax. A very brief moment. Hermione was still in a great deal of danger. Soon he would be too. No one was aware of his betrayal yet, but soon enough he would be found out. And just as quickly he would be in as much danger as Hermione.

"You're awake?" Hermione raised her head to lock eyes with him. "I was hoping you would sleep a bit longer. You look so tired Draco." There was a hint of concern on her face.

"Me? Hermione you need the rest. After all you've been through. If I could I would let you sleep for days. Unfortunately though that is not an option." He kissed her forehead. "We're going to have to leave soon. We must. We need to go as soon as possible. There really isn't a need to wait around for the perfect moment."

Hermione could feel the fear creeping through her body. She shook it off and nodded at him. "Alright." She sighed heavily. "How are we going to do this? Is there a plan?"

Draco brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the lips this time. He gave her a flick on the nose and made a motion to get up.

Unwillingly Hermione moved off of him and sat up pulling the blanket up around her bare body. She watched him as he slung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

She could see the air fill up in his lungs as his sides grew. He let out a huge sigh. Hermione's heart twinged at that.

She saw how difficult this was for him. It was understandable. He was about to go against everything he was raised to believe. Throwing it all away for her. His family. His life. She was going to do the same. She was beyond willing to do the same for him.

Draco turned his head slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"There is only one option really." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He then turned to face her properly.

"We just go. We'll make our way out quickly, but quietly. We're going to have to make towards the back staircase. Hopefully we'll be able to avoid the house elves and any other lingering Death Eaters. They are the least of our problems though. I can handle them with some silent charms." Another sigh came heavy from deep within him.

"My mother is who we need to stay away from completely. She's not a witch you want to anger. Or betray." He paused again. He was having difficulty speaking of him mother.

"Also I don't know if I could bring harm to her. I would do anything for you Hermione." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "But she is my mother and I don't know if I could." He sighed again and continued with his plan.

"When and if we get downstairs we can leave the manor through the door in the kitchen. There is a path that leads to an iron gate. From there we run to the forest. We run and we don't stop until I say it's safe to. Once we're far enough away so that we cannot be detected, you're going to have to disapparate us. As long as we're off the Malfoy property we can use that magic. You're going to have to take us somewhere in the Muggle World. Somewhere you know that no one else in the Wizarding World knows about. Not Potter or Weasley. No one."

She brushed off the mention of Harry and Ron. It hurt to think of them and how she may never see them again. See anyone again.

Instead Hermione's face scrunched in question. "The Muggle World?" A snicker burst through her lips before she could prevent it. "I never thought I would hear that request come from you. But Draco I'm not of age to disapparate anywhere. You're aware of that."

Draco couldn't help but also finding humor in that. "Me either. It's our only shot though Hermione. It's our only shot to survive together. And I happen to be aware you know how to disapparate Hermione. I found a book on it in your room. I went in there after you had gone missing." He paused slightly to see her reaction to that. She didn't seem to mind.

"I know the trace is still on us, but we can do it. It's harder for them to track in your world. They wouldn't know where to begin. If we can find a safe place to settle… if we can do that we'll be okay." He was squeezing her hands now. He was so hopeful.

Hermione nodded and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. She knew this could be the last one they shared before chaos broke. "We need to get ready then. I think I may need something else to wear." She tugged at the blanket draped over her shoulders and gave Draco a tiny smile.

He laughed at the innocent look on her face. "Not a fan of a run in the nude Granger?" He winked at her and made his way to his closet. "I might have something for you then." He grabbed an old pair of pants and a school shirt that seem to have been from third or fourth year. Lastly he grabbed a Slytherin sweater and brought them over to her. It all looked like it would fit enough. Enough so that she could move in them without the trousers falling off.

Hermione removed the blanket and made her way over to Draco. As she took the clothes she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She moved around him and began getting dressed.

Draco did the same. He didn't bother finding a new outfit. Instead he just put on the ones he wore the previous day. There wasn't a need to worry about appearances.

Once they both finished they stood there staring at each other. There was a moment of comfortableness. It was a moment where they both came to the same realization. That they might not make it out of this together. Alive at all even.

In a split second Hermione slung herself onto him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and put her entire self into the embrace.

Draco almost broke in the moment. He didn't want to let go of her. He couldn't imagine losing her again. Thing was he just might. It was tearing him apart. He had to keep it together. He had to keep composer. He had to stay brave for her. Breaking was not an option right now. If he stood any chance of getting her out of there, he had to stay strong.

"You ready? It's time." He whispered into her hair. "You with me Granger?" He said it with a smile.

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was a small trace of tears hiding behind her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"I'm with you Draco. I'm with you no matter what." She stood tall now and lifted her chin up to show bravery. "I trust you."

He enjoyed that. It was a flicker of the Hermione that he used to know. The brave little Gryffindor he was drawn to. It gave him hope that she could survive this. That Hermione will fight as hard as he will. Maybe more.

Hermione took one last look into Draco's eyes. She could see the worry and care in them. She remembered when he would hide every bit of emotion from her. He used to lash out at her if she got too close to him. Now… now he let it all out on the table. It was obvious why. There was a chance this was it. That there wouldn't be another opportunity to. She had to stop thinking this way. No. This can't be it. They were going to get through this. Together. Thinking this way would not help their situation. She had to stay positive.

Draco took Hermione by her hand and led her to the door. He glanced back at her one more time. "No more talking now. We must be as silent as possible. Understood?" He said it a little more sternly than he meant to.

Hermione nodded. He could feel her shaking through her hand. He squeezed it tighter.

With one last gulp of courage, he turned the doorknob and the exited into the hallway. He felt as though he couldn't catch his breath. That if did everything might fall apart. That this whole plan would be ruined.

It was silent. Not a sound coming from any part of the house. Draco wasn't comfortable with that. It was never a good sign at this time on the weekend. There were always elves cleaning and running about. Occasionally there would be Death Eaters roaming the halls looking for those elves to torture. This was not something he thought of as lucky. He actually felt like their escape was found out.

So he pulled Hermione's arm. They made their way towards the back of the manor. He could see the doorway to the rear staircase. It was so close. Yet with every step it seemed further and further away. So Draco picked up his pace a bit. He could feel Hermione trying to keep up and still keep her steps quiet.

Suddenly Draco came to a grinding halt. Hermione almost ran right through him. She peered over his shoulder to see what had startled him.

A raggedy house elf was leaving one of the rooms in between them and their exit.

Draco slowly aimed his wand and pointed it toward the unsuspecting creature. He used the Confundus Charm on the elf. Immediately it became befuddled. It was just looking around the hall like it had no idea where it was or who it was. Hermione felt sympathy for it. But it allowed Draco and Hermione to slip passed unnoticed.

They hurried by the confused elf and reached the end of the hallway. They moved through the doorway and paused at the top of stairs.

Draco glanced at Hermione. He could see the bit of terror in her eyes. She was doing her best at attempting to hide it. He could see it though. He kissed her forehead hoping that it would bring some calm to her. Before taking the first step down he gave her a wink. Another weak attempt to lighten her obvious stress.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Though nothing at the moment could really ease the fear scratching in the back of her mind. She had to pull it together. Draco was right there with her. She was safe. When he took a step she followed right behind.

Every few steps the stairs would creak. They would freeze and hope that no one had heard the noise. Their hearts dropped each time. They were almost out. They couldn't get caught now.

Draco stopped Hermione right before she got to the bottom. He turned with his index finger on his lips indicating he wanted her to stay quiet. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed to the stair she stood on. He wanted her to wait there while he checked the kitchen.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She was trying to squeeze the fear of him leaving her out. She didn't think this was going to be part of the plan. She wasn't sure why but this terrified her more than getting caught. When she opened her eyes he was no longer in her sight. A small rush of panic set in. She wringed her fingers together and prayed for his return.

Draco entered the kitchen slowly. Peering around the corner he saw that no one was occupying the room. He had to be positive. He had to be perfectly sure they would make it out. So he glanced out the kitchen window. They pathway to the back gate was clear. No one was in sight. This was it. There was not going to be another moment.

When Draco reappeared Hermione began let out a huge sigh but was barely able to finish it. He reached out and grabbed her hand. With a strong pull they raced through the kitchen. Quiet wasn't really an option anymore. Speed was the only thought now.

They made it to the door. Draco opened it and pushed Hermione through. He followed right behind her while closing the door behind him. A little too loud for his liking.

Hermione stumbled a little from the force of Draco's shove. She didn't have time to regain her balance before Draco had grabbed her hand again. He began pulling her to the gate.

In seconds they were in a full sprint down the stone path. The only noises in the air were the slaps on the ground from their feet echoed in the silence of the morning.

They were almost to the woods. Hermione could see them through the gate. So close.

Suddenly a loud crack rang through the air. There was a bright flash. A had spell hit the gate directly to their left.

Draco spun around and placed Hermione behind him. He held out his wand and searched for the attacker to aim it at.

His heart sank when he saw his mother standing at the other end of the path. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this. He was pointing his wand directly at his mother and she was returning the gesture.

"Draco!" Narcissa let out what sounded like a noise between a gasp and a scream. "Draco Malfoy! You return to my side this instant."

Draco's eyes glossed over with panic. He was squeezing Hermione's hand tighter. He could feel her flinch slightly from the pain.

"Draco! Move away from her! Now! You cannot do this to me! I've done everything for you! You are my son. Do as I say! I know what is best for you. I know what is right for you Draco." Narcissa's hand was shaking.

"Draco." Hermione whispered into his ear. Her voice squeaked from her swallowing the lump in her throat. "Draco please. I need you." A small sob escaped her mouth.

"Now Draco! If you abandon your path you are signing your death wish. I cannot stand for that son. I love you Draco and I know what is good for you!" Narcissa aimed her wand passed Draco's shoulder towards Hermione's head. "Crucio!"

Draco stood in its path and deflected the spell. "No! Do not touch her!" He had enough. This was his life. This was his choice. He knew his mother had his best intentions in mind, but this was just unacceptable.

"My boy, you cannot do this. You don't know what you're doing. She's a filth-" She was cut off to her surprise by a furious Draco.

"Enough! This is my choice mother. It is my choice to leave. It is my choice to save her. My choice to be with her. It is my choice to love her!" He froze at that. He didn't even know where that came from. It had just come out. So naturally.

Narcissa's face grew pale. She looked as though she was searching for the words to come back at him with, but she came up empty handed. Her expression just showed of sadness and shock.

Hermione felt weak. She had never thought that this would be the way someone would profess their love for her. Then again it felt so real this way. So honest. As though he didn't intentionally say it. He just felt it and it slipped out. It had more of an impact on Hermione this way. Her heart felt full despite the situation they were in.

"I am leaving. I know this is not what you want mother. This isn't how I wanted things to go either. You know just as well as I do. I am abandoning the Dark Lord. I will be killed. She will be killed. I lost her once. Once because of you mother. I will not lose her again. If you want to take her life… you must take mine as well." He stood straight up and blocked Hermione completely from his mother's sight.

"Dr-Draco? Love? Absurd! You know nothing about love. You know nothing yet at all. This isn't love. You deserve better that this Draco. You are better than this!" Narcissa looked as though she was close to tears.

"No mother. I am not better than her. She is a better person than I could ever hope to be. She has been the only person to look past who I allowed people to see. She saw something inside me. Something worth fighting for. Something worth surviving for. I need her. I won't be without her." He again squeezed Hermione's hand to reinforce his statement. He started moving Hermione backwards slowly towards the gate. Still he had his wand trained on his mother.

Narcissa looked torn. She loved Draco and would give the world to make him happy. She just never thought in doing so she would lose him completely. She thought that following Voldemort's wishes would keep him safe. She hoped it would set up the life Draco was always destined to live. But he didn't want that life. He didn't want what she wanted.

So she had to do it. Let him go. Instead of saying goodbye. Instead of a touching family moment you would see in the movies. Narcissa lowered her wand in defeat. A tear grazed down her cheek as she turned her back towards the two young children. It was an unspoken acceptance. She was allowing him to leave. She wasn't going to fight any longer. She couldn't bare it.

In that moment a tear broke from Draco's eye. He was in so much pain. He had caused his mother's heart to break. He never wanted this. He never wanted to abandon her. But he couldn't bear to live without Hermione. This was the way things needed to be.

He knew what his mother wanted to say by turning away. He knew she was allowing him to decide. She might never understand. So she was accepting it. She was saying goodbye to her son.

"Goodbye mother." He whispered. It was only loud enough for him and Hermione to hear. He said it nonetheless.

Draco spun around on his heel. With Hermione in hand and burst through the iron gate.

Hermione glanced back towards the older witch. Narcissa and her locked gazes. Hermione nodded towards her. It was her attempt to let Narcissa know that she intended on taking care of Draco. That Narcissa had no need to worry about him. Hermione wasn't sure if she understood it, but she could have sworn Narcissa nodded back at her.

Draco and Hermione ran with all their might. They were using every bit of strength they could muster up.

They broke through the trees with the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves. There were no other noise besides those and their heavy breaths. Their adrenaline was rising. The end was so close. So close they could practically feel the sense of relief falling over them.

Draco stopped in his tracks and quickly pulled Hermione into an embrace. "Now." He said into her forehead.

Hermione didn't even need time to think of somewhere. She knew where she wanted to go. She closed her eyes and took them there with a loud snap.

They were gone from the forest. They left all of their fears and pain in that spot.

When they apparated to their location they both held onto each other for balance. Their journey caused them to become light headed. She had done it so quickly and she was so inexperienced that it sent the blood rushing to their heads.

Draco moved back just enough to cup Hermione's face and kiss her trembling lips. He rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes.

They smiled at each other. They had made it. They were free. Gasping laughs burst through their grinning teeth.

Draco stood up straight and looked around. His eyes took a moment to focus on the surroundings. He was confused. Why had she taken them here?

"A playground? Really Hermione?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Why here?" He looked down to her.

"This is where we came in my dream. This was where I felt safe. I had you. This is where you helped me gain my strength to survive and get back to you. I thought it appropriate to end all this here." She moved over to the swing set.

"It looked different in my mind though. Like it was rundown. Like no one had set foot here in years." She gave a sigh of relief and turned back to Draco.

"It's just like I remembered. In my memories. Nothing rusted. Paint still intact. It's wonderful." She smiled at him and giggled a bit.

Draco moved towards her and grabbed her waist. "And what is so funny to you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Her smile grew a little. "You Draco Malfoy."

"Oh really?" He scoffed sarcastically as he pulled her in tighter. "What's so humorous about me might I ask? Hmmm?"

Hermione flicked his nose as he had done to her before. "You said you loved me." Her cheeks blushed slightly. She looked back up at him innocently. "Did you mean it?"

Draco leant down in that moment and kissed his witch again. He released their lips and gazed into her beautiful eyes. "I meant it with everything I have Hermione. Everything and more."

Goosebumps formed all over Hermione's body. Her heart felt heavy. Despite that she felt like she was floating. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and straightened it out. "I love you too Draco." She looked into his eyes as a tear streamed down her face.

He smiled at that. He was beaming on the inside. He couldn't be happier than in that moment. He put his arm over her shoulder and guided her to the small lake he had just noticed was there.

"It's nice here Hermione. Peaceful. I'm glad you chose this place. I hope there are more places like this. More that we can see together." He turned to face her.

She was positively beaming. They made it here together. They could be together. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else. After everything she gave up. Everyone she left behind. She was satisfied. It was all worth it. To have Draco. Her mind was racing with excitement. She was about to burst.

"There are plenty of places for us Draco. We can go anywhere. We can find a place and create a life of our own." Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. She sounded like a little child getting overly excited. She shied her eyes from him. She felt so silly.

He turned her face back to him. "I wouldn't want anything else. I don't care where we go. As long as I am with you and you're safe, I'll be the happiest man alive." He kissed her and squeezed her into his body. "I think I've made it _pretty _clear that I want to be with you Hermione. I want to make memories with you. I want to build our future. Now that we have one in front of us… I'm never letting go."

Hermione smiled at him and rested her head onto his shoulder. She let out a satisfied sigh with a nod. This was it. She was happy. Complete. It was how it should be.

Draco never felt so at ease. Not even the thoughts of Death Eaters or the Order could tarnish this moment. He knew at some point they would have to deal with them. But not now. He had the one he loved. He was safe as was she. Nothing could be better. Nothing could take this moment away from them.

They stood facing to pond. They just held each other. There was no need for words. No need for action. Just being with the other was enough. Their entire lives were stretched out in front of them. They could build it together. They would.

Forever.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilouge**

Draco was sprawled out across the sofa. His head lay in Hermione's lap as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She was reading a book she had just recently purchased and he was skimming through the post.

It had been a little over a year since they had disappeared. A year of each other.

They had settled down in a small London town called Chiddingstone. It's a lovely place to live. Not too much foot traffic seeing as the nearest shopping center was located five miles out of town and there weren't too many local businesses bringing in the tourists. So it was the perfect place for them. No one would ever think to begin looking there. No one would even know it existed. That's what they were hoping at least.

Yes the thoughts of being caught came to mind every once and awhile, but they were blocked out quickly. Draco and Hermione didn't want to be bothered with worrying over what could happen. They just wanted to live each day with one another. To its fullest. Without a care in the world.

Draco had found work as a farmhand for one of the respectable locals. He would do labor for them in exchange for food and some payment when they could afford it. He wasn't exactly fond of his job title. Nor was he a fan of manual labor. Honestly though, it gave him a sense of pride. He was working for what he wanted so badly. To keep Hermione. To survive and build a life with her. Those thoughts helped him get through the grueling work days.

Hermione on the other hand was able to find a job she loved. She was an assistant to the owner of the local library, Mrs. Huddleberry. It wasn't particularly grand in size or inventory. It was quaint. She was elated every day when she went to work. She would get to categorize and organize the books. Also more often than not Mrs. Huddleberry would allow Hermione to read whenever the mood struck or a book caught her interest. It was wonderful. She didn't make much money working there. So she had a part-time job with the town hall. She would file their documents and also lent a hand in setting up town meetings. This enabled her to make enough money to help Draco with the bills.

They were happy. They were living their lives. Together.

"Draco? Did you shower after work today? You smell a bit-" She waved her hand in front of her nose and made a face as though she had just smelt a barrel of garbage.

"Excuse you, but yes I did." He put his paper down and rolled over so that he was on his knees. He grabbed her up into his arm and blew a raspberry into the nape of her neck.

Hermione was laughing so hard she had to take tiny gasps to make sure she was breathing still. "Drac- Draco stop it." She took one of her hands and pinched the side of his stomach. It didn't work though.

Instead he pushed her down onto her back and proceeded to tickle her. Hermione was almost in tears it tickled that much.

"Draco!" She could hardly get his name past her lips.

He popped up quickly at his name and looked at her with his brow raised.

"Something the matter?" He was trying to keep his taunting smirk at bay.

"Yes you tosser." She said trying to catch her breath and slapping her palm onto his shoulder. "I could hardly breathe." She was trying her hardest not to crack a smile. She had learned that no matter how heated their discussions or disagreements got, he could always make her smile with just one look.

"Awe Granger. I didn't mean to upset you. Just goofing around is all." Draco planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her a flick to the nose. He then lifted himself off of her and made way to the kitchenette. "Hungry?" He looked back over his shoulder at her and gave a little wink.

"No not really. Later probably. The aroma in the air isn't helping my appetite." She gave him a little smile as she picked her book up to find her place again.

He chuckled. "Suit yourself." Giving a shrug he opened the refrigerator door. There wasn't much to make a meal out of. So he grabbed the carton of eggs and moved to the stove. He went to the cabinet that contained the cooking pans. He reached up and pulled one down.

Draco just happened to take a quick glance out the window. That's when he saw them. It made his stomach drop in unison with the pan that just fell from his hand.

Hermione jumped at the sound. "Draco what on Earth?" She froze when she saw the paleness in his features.

He rushed over to Hermione. He cupped one of his hands over her mouth and placed his other index finger over his lips. He then began to drag her towards the back of their house. Their home that was now being invaded. Invaded by the people they were trying so hard to forget. Death Eaters.

There was no time to explain things to her. No time to gather anything. They didn't really have anything too important that they needed to take anyway. Nothing besides them. Nothing else really mattered.

Draco opened the back door and shoved her outside. It was eerily similar to their escape a year ago. This time he didn't bother closing the door. Instead he just grasped onto Hermione's wrist and yanked her towards the woods.

Hermione was petrified. Absolutely scared out of her mind. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't know what had caused Draco to become so startled. She did as he said though. She trusted him. She knew that he had her best interests in heart. That he would protect her.

Suddenly she heard glass shattering behind her and a loud explosion. She tried to peek over her shoulder to see what had caused it, but Draco was pulling her so fast. She couldn't focus on what was going on.

They ran full force into the woods. The branches from the trees were hitting them both in the face. It was leaving small scratches on their skin. The stinging didn't really register too much. They were just set on going forward. Far away.

Just as quickly as they got into the trees, they were not breaking out of them. There was a giant farm on the other side. It was the farm Draco worked at. He needed to get her somewhere safe. Somewhere that no one can catch them. He knew a place that he could take her. It would do long enough for her to disapparate them.

They came up to the small tool shed. Draco whipped opened the door and dragged her inside. He slammed the door behind them and placed a large barrel in front. He could hear the yells coming from the men hunting them. He turned around to her and grabbed her face. With urgency he kissed her like it was something he had to do. Like the contact would give him strength.

Hermione pushed him away and stared into his eyes. She couldn't just ignore what just happened. "Draco you tell me what just happened. You tell me now!" She demanded with force.

"Shhh. Shhh Hermione." He didn't want them to be heard. He explained to her in a quiet voice. "There were… there were Death Eaters. They were coming. I didn't know what to do. I needed to protect you. You need to stay safe." He let out a huge breath. Like he had been holding it in since they left.

He looked deep into her eyes. "We need to leave this place. We need to find somewhere new. For now though you need to take us out of here Hermione. Anywhere. Now." He pulled her in as tight as he could. "Now!"

She closed her eyes as hard as she could and held onto him with all of her strength. Only one place crept into her mind. She didn't know if it was the wisest choice. It probably wasn't. But it was the only one she could come up with.

So they disappeared into the air with a loud crack.

They stumbled into each other. Their minds were spinning. She hadn't improved her ability to perform that spell. She had no need to.

Draco opened his eyes and saw a familiar sight. The playground. A look of concern grew over his features.

"I'm sorry Draco it was the only place I could think of fast enough. I'm so sorry." Her fingers were digging into his back. The nails were practically breaking through his skin.

"No. No Hermione. Don't worry about it. Please don't. It's okay." He kissed the top of her head to reassure her. "We'll wait a bit and find somewhere else. We need to get out of plain view. Okay?"

She nodded into his chest.

Draco's heart stopped again. His breath was caught in his throat. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. Slowly he moved his left hand down to his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the end of his wand.

In a blink of an eye he had spun around with his wand at the throat of the intruder.

Again. His heart dropped to his stomach.

"Darling. Oh my darling boy." Narcissa stood there in front of them. She had tears in her eyes. Her lower lip was quivering slightly.

Draco couldn't breathe let alone talk. It felt like he was in a dream. Like nothing that was happening was real. He didn't know what to do.

"Draco. Oh I've missed you so much. Are you alright? Have you been staying safe?" Narcissa moved to touch Draco's face. She was startled when a feminine slap came from around her son. Hermione swatted Narcissa's hand away.

"Don't touch him." Hermione sounded very stern. She stood her ground. She didn't know where the strength had come from. She was going to protect Draco just as he would for her. "What have you done? How did you find us here? You sent them after us didn't you? I thought you wanted to protect Draco. To keep him safe. Now you send Death Eaters to our home? Now you stand here and try to get close to him? How dare you?" Hermione was shaking with rage. Her eyes were filled with disgust. She was afraid she might have taken another swing at Narcissa if Draco wasn't holding her wrist.

"Death Eaters? I did nothing of the sort." Narcissa looked past Hermione to her son. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you Draco? Did you see who they were? Who were th-"

"No mother I didn't have time to take names down." Draco placed Hermione behind him and moved a step closer to his mother. "We had to get out of there. It wasn't a concern to see which Death Eaters were knocking down our door." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "We got out fine. We weren't hurt."

Narcissa's face showed of relief. She quickly straightened her back and put on her stern face. She gave Draco a small nod.

"Mother. What is going on? What has happened? You look distressed. How did you find us?" He was sincerely concerned for her.

Narcissa wringed her fingers together. She looked very uncomfortable. "When you first left the manor, I traced you to here. I've kept an alert on this area. So if you were to ever return I would be noticed." She cleared her throat and looked into her son's eyes. "Something big has happened. Something very big Draco." She paused and took a seat at the closest picnic table. She looked at the two young wizards and motioned her hand for them to sit.

Draco looked back to Hermione and caressed her cheek. He nodded at her indicating it was alright and guided her by her lower back to the table. They reluctantly took their seats across from Narcissa.

Narcissa was clearly hesitant to speak about this with Hermione around. Glares were being cast back and forth between the two.

Narcissa rolled her eyes slightly and continued with her story. "Things did not go according to plan for the Dark Lord. Well that is quite an understatement." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"There was a battle. Both sides came to a head at Hogwarts. A lot of people were killed from both sides. The problem was the Lord was already weakened before the fighting began." She looked right into Draco's eyes. "He was killed son. The Dark Lord was murdered. He's gone Draco."

Draco and Hermione's faces were stunned. They were speechless. That was not what they were expecting to hear.

"How? Who?" Hermione managed squeaked out.

Narcissa squinted her eyes at the young girl. "Potter." She scoffed.

Hermione gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Is he… He wasn't…" She let out a small sob of worry.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's thigh and gave it a little squeeze. He returned his stare to his mother.

"No he survived." Narcissa said very coldly. "He won." She looked back at Draco. "He won son. That means it is safe. It means he won't be looking for you anymore Draco." She gave him a tiny smile. It was quickly cleared away.

"Maybe he isn't mother. It's clear though that his followers are scrambling to have one last hoorah." He grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's not safe for us. I'm not sure it can ever be. I would never do anything to put her in danger. Ever."

"I realize that Draco. I certainly do not understand it. I promise I don't." She bit her tongue at the anger in Draco's face. "But… Loyalties have changed darliing. There are very few people that are still loyal to him. Very few. You'd be safe sweetheart." She let out a deep sigh and looked to Hermione. "The both of you would be."

Hermione then looked to Draco with hopeful eyes. This story was filling her with such hope. Hope that she might be able to see her family again. Her friends. Harry and Ron. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to be with Draco and not have to worry about someone coming for them one day. She wanted the life they deserved.

"That's all son. I just wanted to inform you of this progress. It's up to you what ultimately happens. Just know that I miss you. I miss you and I will accept all choices you make." Again Narcissa glanced to Hermione.

"Thank you mother." He kept his eyes shied from her.

Narcissa got up to leave. She was crossing the small pathway as she turned back to face them. "I love you Draco. I always will. No matter what."

With that Draco caught his mother's gaze. "And I love you too mother. No matter what." He squeezed Hermione's hand tighter. He needed to know she was there. This was killing him and all that was keeping him from breaking was Hermione.

Before he could say another word Narcissa was gone. A swirl of black material disappeared into the air.

That's when Draco's head fell into his hands. He let out a large sob.

Hermione rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck. "It's going to be alright Draco. It's going to be just fine." She kissed him again.

"What are we going to do Hermione? If we go back things will change. Regardless if Voldermort is alive or not… no one is going to accept us fully. It will kill your spirit to have all that negativity on you. All of your friends not understanding. I can't bear to see you hurt Hermione. But… But if we run again. Leave. There will always be that constant state of worry, because the remaining Death Eaters could possibly find us. Then the thoughts of what could have been. They'd nag at us." He rubbed the back of his hand against her face.

"Draco. I go where you go. You know that. But running? What is the point if there isn't anything to run from. Yes. It will be hard at first. It'll be really, really hard." She let out a deep breath. "But I don't care about what other people think of us. It doesn't matter to me at all. You only matter. Just you." She grabbed his face and pecked his lips. "There is no reason for us to hide anymore Draco. We can be free. Free to be with each other without the worry." She bit her lower lip waiting for his response.

He looked in her eyes. Like he was searching for the answers in them. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright." He sighed. "Okay. We'll do it. Let's do it. Let's go back."

Hermione looked at him in wonder. Never did she think he would agree so easily. He loved her that much that he was willing to go back to a world that would scrutinize their every move. She was so happy.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed his temple. "Oh thank you Draco! Thank you! We can do this I know we can. It'll be easier this way. We can be happier this way. Oh I love you Draco!"

"I love you too Hermione. God I love you so much." He kissed her neck passionately and finally rested his face into the nape of her neck.

After a moment Draco stood up and reached his hand out for Hermione to take. "Let's go Granger. Let's go home." He gave a cheesy little smile to make her giggle.

She did. With a smile she took his hand and rose from her seat.

They walked back over to the edge of the pond. Draco squeezed her hand within his. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling at him. She was beautiful.

"Ready?" She asked quietly.

"Whenever you are." He smiled straight ahead.

So Hermione closed her eyes tight and clamped down on Draco's hand.

They vanished into the air. Gone with a loud snap and the leaves blew around where they once stood.

They went back to what they had left behind. To start again in a world that may never accept them. One that may never let them fully be at peace. But it didn't matter to either of them.

They had each other. That was where their home was. Safe in the Wizarding World.

A world where Hermione's blood status was not an issue any longer. A place where she would be safe wherever she went.

They were finally okay. Safe. Happy. Together.

It was the way things should have always been. How they will always be.


End file.
